Save me from being alone
by CkiyokoD
Summary: Picks up the night of prom. It will be AU from here on out. After an incident at Peyton's the core 5 go through a length of time where they feel alone although they have people beside them. Eventual Brucas.
1. I can't save everyone

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the songs that I may use. I only own the characters that I may eventually bring in here. _

_**Summary: **Starts off after You call it madness but I call it love. It will be AU from here on out. After an incident at Peyton's the core 5 go through a length of time where they feel alone altough they have people beside them. Begins with Leyton, Naley, some Brase_

_**AN:** This is my first story guys so go easy with me, lol. This chapter starts off a week after the incident at Peyton's. I am warning you all now, it will be pretty dark and edgy. You may find at times you are arguing with the computer screen...lol, if you are then that's great I am doing my job. LOL. _

_PS- Normal text is present time, italics are past time, bold italics are their thoughts. It will for the most part be in the character's pov. On with the story!_

* * *

"Come back to me Brooke, my pretty girl, I need you now more than ever.." He said as he sobbed into his hands. How could this have happened? Didn't they say it was starting to look up for her? Then why is she still lying on this hospital bed, still asleep? If he had known sooner, maybe just maybe he could've done something, anything. He wants to have faith, he really does, but how can he when she looks so battered, like there's no life left in her?

He remembers it like it was yesterday..The call that nearly broke him, that shattered his world.

__

"Hi, is this Lucas Scott?" says a voice on the other line, that is all business like.

"Yeah this is him, is everything alright?" he asks confused.

"Not exactly, a Ms. Peyton Sawyer asked me to phone you, to let you know what is going on. My name is Det. Daniels"

"Oh my god is Peyton okay, is she in some kind of trouble, is she hurt?" the boy rambles on..

"Mr. Scott please calm down so I may explain briefly what happened, I don't have much time..I am needed elsewhere.." He is trying to rush and explain so he could get to the hospital and ask more questions. To see what else has happened. He didn't get to get all the answers for the curly blonde was hysterical.

"I'm sorry go on..." he is starting to feel a bit impatient. A million question's are running through his head as he is silently begging the detective to continue.

"There's been a break in, and a sort of kidnapping if you'd call it that. Ms. Sawyer was taken into her own basement tied and gagged. She would've been..."

"WHAT?!" "Is she alright, oh no..what happened, where is she, can I talk to her??" He asks impatiently, **No! Not my Peyton, why couldn't she have just come to the prom with me, why didn't she answer the door, now she could be seriously hurt, or worse! **Snap out of it Lucas calm down enough to get some information.

"I am trying to explain to you what happened Mr. Scott, can you please calm down?" **Calm down, calm down, is this guy insane or high? He just told me peyton was gagged and tied. Oh my god!**

"How can you tell me to calm down, you just told me my girlfriend was tied and gagged..oh no how could this have happened, I told her I wanted to take her to the prom..WHERE IS SHE??" **Can't he just tell me where she is so I can see for myself how to save her? **

"Tree Hill Hospital, she is also with.." But he doesn't get to finish as the line was cut off. Det. Daniels looks at the phone defeatedly. They were all just kids, he hated his job when things like this occured.

I can't believe that was only a week ago. As he looks down at his pretty girl, his cheery, he regrets all that transpired between them this year. Oh how I should've been there for her, she wanted me to save her. She was always wondering why I don't save her, but she was always so independent, like she didn't need saving. Why didn't I know it? I should have went back, I should have made sure Psycho Derek, as Peyton calls him, was gone. **_Peyton_ I need to check on her. She hasn't been herself lately, DUH LUKE! She was held hostage and whitnessed something no girl her age should've. _But how can I leave Brooke alone..she is always alone_**_ **I realize that now..**_

She will be fine besides, Haley is in the waiting room waiting for her turn to sit with Brooke. If only Brooke knew how much she is loved, needed, and cherished. Her being here has affected everyone's life. I am just glad Haley didn't go into early labor. That was a close call. Alright it's time to go, get up Luke, Peyton needs you too.

"Goodbye Brooke, I will be back tomorrow same time, alright? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, please..." He prayed she would, but of course she didn't as always..but he couldn't help but ask, he always did.

As I make my way to the door I take one last glance towards her, my cheery, and can't help but think she isn't so cheery anymore, nor will she be for a while if and when she wakes up from this coma. Yes she has a coma, oh lord what am I to do? How am I to make it all better? I walk down the long dreary hospital hall. Turn the corner smile and wave defeatedly to Rita, Brooke's night nurse.

There's Haley, asleep against Nathan. I hate to bother her, but she has been waiting a couple hours. I walk up to them and nod at Nate in understanding. The beautiful mother to be is slowly opening her eyes, how I wish Brooke would, as I slightly squeeze her shoulder.

"Oh hey Luke, how is she?" she asks. We both know how she is, but she asks anyway, it's an impulse question.

"She's still the same" I say as I feel myself getting choked up. She looks at me apologetically. Nathan interrupts and tells us he is going to go call Rachel and let her know, 'she's been worried but hasn't had the courage to come see the girl that befriended her yet'.

"I know how your feeling Luke, she is so special to all of us. I also know what it's like to be worried about the person you love, while they fight for their life, I've been on that recieving end twice, believe me" she looks at me pointedly as she says that word, love. _**What is she talking about? I am with Peyton, I love Peyton, don't I? Why of course I do, come on Luke..Oh Peyton. I really need to get back to her, she probably really needs me right now. **_

"No she hasn't, but if she does I will let her know you went to Peyton's, but Luke I think you should just go home and get some rest.." she finishes as I cut her off. "I can't alright! I need to check Peyton! I need to be there for my mom, she was there for Brooke and Brooke was there for her, so she is hurting badly too, besides she's pregnant and Keith's dead... Oh GOOODDD!!" I can't help but sit and cry my eyes out. It is just to much for me, it's been a week, and still no changes.

Haley looks at me with tear filled eyes, I silently plead in my head for her to not cry also. I can't save this many people, where's Nathan when I need him? As if on cue, he strolls in and gathers Haley into his arms.

"I'm sorry Hales, I am just..just..oh I don't know anymore, I will see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night Luke, remember I know what your going through." I nod as I make my way to the car.

I sit in the car with the windows up and silently cry to myself. 10 minutes go by and I wipe my eyes, start the car, and I am off to Peyton's. _**I don't see how she can stay there after what happened there. I know she is hurting and not all there but she has to look out for herself at times. Cause I can't do it all the time.**_ Here I am, I get out of the car and make my way to the door. It's locked how odd, but not really come to think of it, I mean I would lock it to, considering.

"I'm glad she gave me a spare key" I mutter to myself as I make my way through the door. I walk towards the steps and can't help but freeze, this is where Brooke took the final blow, that put her in a coma. I turn the corner of the stairs and see Peyton sitting in the hall. I shuffle my way over to her and pick her up in my arms and gently lay her in bed. She is still, I move her beautiful golden curls out of her face and for the first time notice that she reeks of alcohol. I turn around and go back into the hall and there I see it the alabaster liquid of Whiskey. "How can she drink this stuff straight?" yes I am talking to myself again.

"Oh Peyton, I love you, but when you hurt yourself, you hurt me too" I say as I scoot myself into the bed next to her, I will check on my mom in a bit. But for now I am going to take a tiny nap.

"I love you too Luke, come back to me" she whispers but I couldn't hear cause I already passed out, I was that tired.

* * *

_**AN: **Thanks again for reading, please review and tell me how I did, constructive criticism is welcome, just please don't be too rude this is my first story, I am always looking to improve my writing. I am sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't really want to continue if a lot didn't like it. Thanks!_


	2. Memories are like nightmares

_**AN: **Well I am back with another chapter, hope you all like this one. I am going to switch from character to character. Of course like I said earlier it is in that particular character's pov. Thank you all for reading! This one's a little longer than the first chapter. Well, on with the story.._

**

* * *

**Tears are rolling down my eyes as I lay my head against Nathan. I wish I could have some of his strength in situations like these. _**Oh Luke, I am so sorry for the pain you have to go through right now. I know how much it hurts to be in your position. I wish there was some way I could take it all away, take that night away. **_I think as my mind drifts off to that night..

_"Ha-ha-hales!!" _

_"Yeah? Who's this? Luke, is that you?" I ask as I start to get worried, he sounds like he's been crying._

_"Yeah it's me, P-p-p-eyyy-ton is..." he stutters out, for the sobs are taking over his speech._

_"What is it Luke, your starting to freak me out a bit" __**Oh Luke just say it, the suspense is killing me, what happened to Peyton?? **__But I can't say that, or else I won't get a word out of him..__**wait why am I shaking, I don't remember shaking..**_

I am startled out of my thoughts by light shakes. I look up into the eyes that I have grown to love and count on soo much. "Nathan.. I'm sorry I think I just dazed off for a minute there, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. _**Oh no, Brooke, is everything alright? **_I start to panic, but he soon calms me down as he tells me.."Hey, hey calm down Hales, I just got worried you were staring off into space for like 10 minutes." his face etched with worry. "Oh. I'm fine, I better go check on Brooke, alright? I'll call you when I am done" I say as I start to stand with the support of his hand on my back.

"I can wait here for you, if you want me to. I don't mind." he says as he stands also, reaching out to give me a hand with my bag. "No, Nathan go home okay? Get some rest, we've been here for 2 1/2 hours already. Could you call Karen for me? To let her know that Lucas went to Peyton's for a while, to check on her?" I ask him as I sling my bag over my shoulder and put a hand to the underside of my tummy. "What, what is it? Is the baby okay?" He asks worriedly again. "Yes, I am fine, I told you i'm okay. He just moved into an odd position, I love you, I will call you when I'm ready, alright?" I don't wait for his answer as I kiss his cheek and slowly make my way to Brooke's room.

_**I know I should'nt have just turned and left like that but if I didn't we would've stood there for hours with him asking if i'm okay every 5 minutes. Come on Haley, can you blame him?**_ I would be a bit concerned if he wasn't worried, every once in a while, but does he have to be like that all day? It feels like I am suffocating at times. I love Nathan with all of my heart but, he doesn't let me do anything without him basically treating me like a delicate child or something.

_**Ooh, that kind of hurt, **_"whoa there little fella, why are you making your mama uncomfortable?" I say as I rub my hand over my protruding belly. I never used to hate hospitals, but I can't help disliking them now, since that night.._**Alright Haley, you can get through this. **_I think as I slowly but surely make my way over to Brooke's room.. _**Brooke..**_

As I stand in front of Brooke's room I can't help but stop and pause. _**I don't know if I can go in there again, I hate seeing her like that!**_I always do this, but everytime I tell myself that if it were me she would be in there everyday holding my hand and telling me about the latest gossip. "Alright Brooke, I'm coming.." I say as I force open the door and make myself into the room.

"Hi Haley, how are you doing?" Rita says with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey Rita, I'm good, could be better..how's our favorite patient doing?" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's doing well..Haley, just talk to her. She can hear you. Do you know anyone else that could come and talk to her?" Rita asks in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah I know someone who should be here. But she is going through a lot right now, although I wish she could just come and see Brooke.." I say starting to get choked up.

"Yes, well I will leave you two alone now. Take care Haley, she'll pull through. I'll be back to check on her in a couple hours." She says as she walks out the door.

"Alright, thanks. Bye Rita" I say the last part to myself as she is already gone. _**That's gotta be my favorite of Brooke's nurses. **_I think as I sit next to the girl that wedged her way into my heart and life. I take her hand and set my purse beside my chair.

"Brooke, sweetie, you need to wake up. There are so many people that are worried for you. Lucas, he's torn up. Nathan seems to be our rock, but you know how he can be. And Peyton, well Peyton is Peyton. You know how she is with hospitals."

"I wish I could take it all away tigger. God how could that have happened? Why do you have to be so good hearted..But I know what you would say..you had to be there for your best friend" I say with tears in my eyes.

"That night was so scary for me tigger.."

_"Luke, Luke, hello?? What is it??" I say with a bit more urgency for he is only crying into the phone._

_"Hales, Peyton is in the hospital, she was tied and gagg-ggg--gged" He manages to get out in between each sob._

_"WHAT?? How could that have happened? Who did that to her? Which hospital is she at, Luke..?" I know I am acting hysterical but when you just find out over the phone that a friend is in the hospital due to being gagged and tied, I think you would be the same._

_"I don't know..oh Tree Hill.. ER-ER-ER-ER" I hear the dial tone in my ear as it seems as if he hung up. I dial his number.."Hey you reached Lucas Scott, sorry I can't.." I hear as I hang up.."Damn it, voice mail." I say as I rub my belly..__**I'll try one more time..**__"Hey you reached Lucas Scott, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you..BEEP" "Lucas!" I yell.."why aren't you answering the phone? Where is Peyton? You do know there is more than one hospital in Tree Hill, although I don't understand that since this is such a small town.." I ramble on..yes, I do that at times..don't judge. "anyway that's beside the point..sorry..where is she? By the way have you seen Brooke?" I say as I hang up. __**Where is Brooke? Surely she would've called me by now.**_

"Oh Brooke, I wish you would've let one of us know where you were going, then maybe..I dunno..maybe someone could have helped..save you two" I whisper as my memory returns to the present time. I look up at her face. She looks so, so..I can't even say it, it's so hard to see her this way. That's when I hear the light patter of drops on the window..as it gets louder I look over and see what I already knew. Rain, hmm seems fitting for what's happening. _**I wonder how Peyton is doing, I haven't heard from her since that night..**_

_"He's still not answering! GOD!" I yell at the ceiling as I pace around my room. I didn't even notice Nathan standing in the doorway watching me._

_"Hales, you need to calm down, what's going on?" He asks with such concern on his beautiful face. _

_"Luke called and Peyton's in the hospital, apparently she was tied and gagged, I don't know what happened exactly or who did it cause Luke hung up on me or something" I said the first part slowly to let him digest my words. I know he will be hurt, because of how close Peyton and him were at once. I look into his eyes and I can see it, that small glimmer of being defeated, lost. As soon as that look came it left. And he was strong Nathan again._

_"Everything will be okay, Peyton's alright, she's a stronger girl than she seems, she'll be alright" He says more to convince himself than me it seems._

_"Did you not hear what I said? She's in the hos-pi-tal! And Luke isn't answering his phone..and I don't know which hospital she is in Tree Hill General, Tree Hill Memorial, Tree Hill Hospital.." I babble on. Yes, I am babbling again..oh god!_

_"Hales, everything will be okay" he whispers into my hair as he gathers me in his warm embrace. "You'll see, I bet the battery died, or maybe he has no service, he'll call you back" he soothes and rubs his hands on my back as he guides me to the bed to sit. "You need to relax, think of the baby, he can feel your anxiety."_

_"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry..It's just been 20 minutes and.." I am cut off by a kiss to my forehead. _

_"Hales..please. Come, lay down now. I will let you know if Luke calls. You need to get some rest, I will find out where Peyton is, okay? We were up on our feet all day and night." _

_"Alright" I say as I feel my eyes drift close. 45 minutes later..BOOM I am startled awake from the sound of a door slam._

_"Nathan, what the.." My words drift off as I see the fear in his eyes._

_"It's Brooke.."_

Click I hear a door close as I am startled awake, as I was in my memory.

"Oh Haley, your still here, I am sorry to wake you, I just need to check Brooke's vitals and everything, would you please step outside for a bit?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Hey Rita, gosh has it been two hours already? Wow! Where does the time go, huh? Of course..yeah. Just let me get my bag..actually, I think it's time for me to head on home." I grab my purse and look at Brooke, who is still asleep peacefully. "I'll see you later Brooke, love you."

"See you Rita, have a good night" I say as I make my way to the sink to wash my hands.

"Good night Haley, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be here, like always.." I take one last glance at Rita then Brooke and make a silent prayer for her to be watched over as she sleeps and exit out the way I came. I grab my cell phone and pull up Nathan's name, I was about to press that little green button. When another name popped up on my screen. _**Peyton..**_

"Hey Peyton" I try to say with a smile in my voice.

"Haley..? Is it alright for you to talk now?" She asks defeatedly. _**She sounds so sad, broken, alone. Oh Peyton...**_

"Uh, I was actually gonna call Nathan to come pick me up, but what's up?"

"Oh I was wondering if you could come over so we could talk, I don't know where Luke went. I guess home, I woke up and he was go..ne" She says as she starts to get choked up.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, alright? Just let me go home and get something to eat and I'll be right there, I am gonna call Nathan now to come get me" I say as I make my way to the front of the hospital, ready to hang up.

"Alright, thanks Hales. Oh yeah, Haley...Have you seen Brooke around?"

I stop dead in my tracks and take a deep breath, because from what I know or heard she hasn't said anything about Brooke since that awful night. _**What do I say? What does she mean have I seen her around? Did she forget? Oh my God! Help!**_

* * *

_**AN: **Thank you all again for reading my story. Please review to let me know how it's going and how you like it. I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you's to: _TeamSophia _for adding me to your story alert list. That makes me feel proud and like I'm doing an okay job at this. A special thank you to:_ tanya2byour21_ for not only adding me to your story alert list, but for also reviewing. Your my first reviewer, so that makes you special, lol. Thanks a bunch! I am glad you like what I've done so far. I will try to post as fast as I can. _


	3. 45 Minutes of pure agony

_**AN: **Thanks to all the lovely reviews, they are what inspires me to write. I hope I did an okay job on this chapter. I know you all must be wondering what's going on. But I think you can figure out some of it from this. At least what happens to Naley. You all must want to see what's going on from Peyton's POV. She's next. :) Thanks again. Now on with the story.._

* * *

"That was Haley, she said she was gonna go see Peyton. Apparantly Mouth is giving her a ride over there. What's going on Luke?" I ask.

"Why are you asking me what's going on? How am I supposed to know, I'm not Peyton or Haley! And I wasn't the one just talking to either of them!" He says as if being accused, but that just makes me even more suspicious that somethings seriously bothering him. I mean I know Brooke's in a coma and Peyton's acting even broodier as ever, as Brooke would say, but he's just snapping at everyone and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

"Whoa big brother, bring it down a notch, seriously what's got you so edgy?" I ask with a tad bit of concern in my voice, see I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm seriously pissed at him for yelling at Haley, she was just trying to help. _**Haley..I hope she's alright. She's my world. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her..Okay Nathan snap out of it focus on Luke and the problem at hand. Haley can take care of herself, besides she's with Peyton and Mouth right now.**_

"Nothing. Just...nothing, alright? I don't know man." He looks down at his shoes as he answers me.

Now I know something is definitely wrong. "Man don't tell me that, come on Luke, you show up at my house looking half out of it. When you were supposed to be at Karen's. By the way did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. She's worried like always, but she's taking a nap before she heads on over to the cafe'." He answers as he rubs his hands down his face, still looking at his shoes.

"Well you look like ass. Seriously. You need to take a shower. I know we're all going through a lot, especially you. But you need to get yourself together. How can you be there for Peyton? And...Brooke? If you can't even be there for yourself?" I ask with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"What's your problem man? Why don't you ask yourself the same question? Why can't you be there for Haley? I know some things up with you two. You've been acting very differently lately." He accuses.

"Look stay out of that man. I'm taking care of my WIFE. You bailed on Peyton, didn't you?" I accuse right back at him. How dare he say something about Haley and me. That's between us. My wife and I.

"Yeah I did." He answers dejectedly. The way he said it, it makes me feel guilty especially the way he is looking at me now. Pleading with his eyes to help him, get him out of the heartache he's in. That's the thing with Luke, you can read everything, know everything by just looking into his eyes. In a not so gay way of course. Alright we're getting off course there. I do feel guilty now, of what I said. I shouldn't have butted in. It's really none of my business either. But lately when it comes to Peyton, I feel the need to protect her. I don't know.

"I don't know what to say to her half the time. She seems so lost. I don't know how to get through to her. One minute she's fine as if nothing happened and the next she's sitting in her hallway passed out from drinking half a bottle of whiskey" He pours out to me. _**WOW! I didn't know it was that bad with Peyton. What do I say to him? I guess just what I'm thinking.**_

"Hey I'm sorry Luke, I didn't know it was as bad as that with Peyton. I would say go ask Brooke what to do, since she has a lot of experience in that department with her. But since it is because of Brooke I don't know what to say or do." I say as it's my turn to look to my shoes, hmm I didn't know they were that ratty lookin, Haley was right, I need to get a new pair. Wow, I am always going off subject aren't I? You must think I'm some kind of add kid or something. "The only thing I can say is Peyton is just going to have to come to you when she's ready. It's hard for her to open up, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but she would always open up to me eventually within a few days. But it's been a week, Nate! A fricken week!" he shouts. "I dunno, anyway I gotta go. I am gonna go check on the cafe' for my mom then head on home to help her with something that has to do with baby stuff, I'll see you around." He says as he walks towards the door. But he pauses at the door with his hand on the knob and turns his head around to face me. "Don't forget Nate, you need to fix things with Hales, I don't know what it is that's going on with you guys. But she needs you and you need her." he says the latter part softly, so softly that I had to strain myself to hear him. "Later" he says as he walks out the door.

"Later" I say to the already closed door. What Luke said got me thinking. Well, I already knew that there's something going on but I didn't really think about it. It's ever since the night of prom..

_"Hales..please. Come, lay down now. I will let you know if Luke calls. You need to get some rest, I will find out where Peyton is, okay? We were up on our feet all day and night." _

_"Alright" she said as her eyes drifted shut. She fell asleep half in my lap half on my chest. I gently laid her head against the pillow and put another one under her tummy between her legs. I heard it's comfortable for pregnant women. I kiss her cheek and look at her for a bit before standing and going over to where my phone sits atop the dresser. I grab it and dial a number that was just recently dialed up a storm, by the beautiful mother to be on the bed. It rings eight times before I get his voice mail. __**Hmm..Hales said it went straight to voice mail. At least that means he has his phone on now. **__"Hey Luke, it's Nathan, where are you man? Hales is worried sick about you. I'm gonna head to Peyton's to see what's going on since we can't get any info. Call me when you get this! Later" I say as I slam the phone shut. I stare down at it for a second, before looking to my wife on the bed. Even in sleep I can see the worry etched on her beautiful face. _

_I make my way to the door and gently close it shut. I then turn and make my way to my car, __**God I need to get a better car for us. We're gonna have a baby soon. Alright Nathan focus. **__Yes I do that a lot, my mind drifts. It is really dark out, hardly anyone on the road. It would be a fitting picture for what I'm about to find out. As I pull up next to Peyton's house I see at least five or six cop cars. __**Oh my god!**__ A feeling of dread washes over me. I get out and was about to run up to her door "PEYTON! PEYTON!" I yell when I feel a hand grip my arm. I turn around and am met with a detective. "Let go my friends in there." I say as I try to shake off his grip, he must be mighty strong for holding me back. "What did I say? This is my friends house!" _

_"I'm sorry son but you can't go in there. This is a police investigation. Kindly step back behind the yellow tape. Thanks" He says as he turns to walk away. _

_"Hey where's my friend Peyton?" I ask with worry in my voice. _

_"I'm not at liberty to say" he says as he turns around._

_"You obviously are, you told my brother Luke what happened and now he's a wreck and I can't find him" I say with a bit more urgency in my voice._

_"Alright, I'll let you know but only because your brother shouldn't be alone right now." he says with a look of concern on his face._

_"Your friend Peyton is at Tree Hill Hospital..." he says slowly._

_"OH MY GOD! Is she okay? What happened?" I ask as my words rush out of my mouth, __**Oh god Peyton. What happened to you? I need to see you, make sure your alright. I am coming Peyt. Hang on.**_

_"Can you please not cut me off like your brother? I was trying to explain earlier. But he cut me off and automatically assumed the worse." He said obviously a bit upset._

_"Alright I'm sorry, but you have to understand when you start a sentence with, your friend is at the hospital, it'll make someone automatically think the worse." I said stating the obvious._

_"I know, I'm sorry, it's just how we do things. She is there to fix up a couple cuts and scratches made to her arms and legs. But she is mainly there because we couldn't hold her back from riding with her friend, a Ms. Davis, Brooke Davis."_

_**Brooke? Why is Brooke on the way to the hospital, wasn't she just at prom? What in the world is going on? **_

_He notices the confusion on my face as he continues.."She was badly hurt, I am not at liberty to say what happened here but when we got here she was unconscious with your friend Peyton crying and trying to shake her awake." "A neighbor called, because of all the yelling and commotion that went on here." He says sadly. He runs a hand through his hair and tells me one last thing. "Just try to be strong for your brother and for your friend Peyton. They are going to need it. I haven't seen this much brutality happen to such young kids." He says as he turns and walks away._

_I am left standing there speechless as his words begin to sink in. Whatever happened here it must've been horrible. __**Brooke unconscious? Oh no, to think how Peyton is taking that.**__I am not looking forward to telling Hales any of this. But I need to, she is worried enough. Just let me stop by the hospital to see Luke and to get the exact info on Brooke's condition. I also want to check on Peyt. I take one last look at the house that became so familiar to me and can't help but feel for the curly haired blond. _

_I am walking through the glass doors and I immediately spot my brother, he looks like a train ran over him. I pause as I try to gain strength on what is to come. "Hey Luke.." I say as I put a hand to his shoulder. He jerks his head up to meet my eyes and I automatically turn my head down and look at the floor anywhere but his eyes. They looked like they held the weight of the world. As if he just found out one of his great loves passed away. __**Oh no, not Brooke, something must be horribly wrong. **_

_"What's going on Luke?" I say softly, afraid the sound of my voice will blow him away, he looks that fragile.  
_

_"Peyton is getting herself cleaned up by a nurse, it wasn't easy to get her to let Brooke go. And Brooke..well Brooke is in a coma." He says the latter part angrily. _

_"A coma? What happened do you know?" I ask trying to get some answers from someone. _

_"Yeah, I don't know exactly what happened, but Ian, or psycho Derek as Peyton calls him, is the cause of all this mess." He says as he balls his hands into a fist. _

_"Oh Luke, we will get down to the bottom of it, let me get Haley to come and be with you.." __**Haley..oh shit I left her alone to sleep I need to get back to her. **__"I'd stay here with you but I need to go check on Haley. She was really worried about you and Peyton." _

_"Don't bother her, she has enough to worry about. I'll be fine, besides I need to talk to Peyt." He says as he starts to stand. He begins pacing in a line in front of the chair he just vacated. _

_"I'll be back, I am gonna go check on her, alright? I'll see you in like 15 minutes" I say as I turn to leave him to his thoughts. "Oh and Luke, we'll make sure he pays for this" I say with anger in my voice._

_"Oh yes we will" He says with such hatred and venom in his. If I were "Psycho Derek" I'd be scared outta my mind right about now. I turn from him and head to the doors I just entered from and turn my head to take one last glance at him and I see from here such hatred in his eyes, while he is still pacing and looks like he's talking to himself. __**Oh Luke, it's alright, I'm here for you bro. **_

_I'm at the front of my door, it's only been 45 minutes since I left her asleep on the bed. It seems like hours. As I stand here I start to get scared, hurt, worried all at the same time..so as I enter my apartment and make my way to the bedroom, I didn't notice that I slammed the door and woke my wife up. _

_"Nathan, what the.." is all I hear as I run up to her with such fear in my eyes._

_"It's Brooke.." I say. "It wasn't Peyton. She's fine..but Brooke...Haley..she's in, she's in a coma at Tree Hill Hospital" I manage to spit out. I am frozen to the spot from what happens next.._

_"BROOKE?!" She screams.."NO, NO..not Brooke...I..uh...Ow..Ow..Ow..Nathan..some thing's wrong. The baby.." She looks straight into my eyes and before I know it she is falling. As her head hits the ground it was only then did I snap out of the daze I was in. That's when I started freaking out. "HALEY!! HALEY!!" I say as I rush over to her..she is not moving. I gather her into my arms as tears slip out of my eyes. __**I can't lose you. My Haley James Scott, your my everything. **__I think to myself as I reach into my pocket and grab for my cellphone. I dial 911.."911 what's the emergency." Comes a voice on the other end. "It's my wife, she fell, she's not moving, she's pregnant" I say the last part on a choke as a sob cuts me off. "I'll send someone right over sir, can I get the address?" "Sir, sir, sir are you there?" I hear as I try to digest what's going on. I can't before darkness is suddenly taking over. _

I'm suddenly awaken from my dream as I hear my phone ring. RIIIIIIING "Hello?" I say.

"Nate, it's Mouth, Haley told me to call you, she said it's an emergency, something is wrong with Peyton" _**Oh no, what now? Please let Haley be okay. I knew I shouldn't have let her go. She should have came home. **_

"What's going on Mouth?" I ask into the phone. "Peyton's..umm..Peyton's.." he stammers on..

"Spit it out Mouth, what is it?" I ask as my nervous level rises.

"Peyton's hurting herself and running around the house screaming and then she just stopped and told Haley there was some juice in the fridge." he says in a rush to get the words out. "What? Is she losing it?" I ask shocked. "What is she doing now? Mouth..Mouth" I ask but he doesn't seem to be answering back, but I know he's there because I can hear voices in the background. "I gotta go Nate, just get over here quick, Haley is yelling at Peyton and...Peyton is...PEYTON NO!" I hear him scream in the background. That's all it takes as I hang up and throw the phone at the wall. I run to pick it up and grab my keys..I am out the door in five seconds. "Hold on Haley, I'm coming" I can't help but think I used those very same words when I found out a certain green eyed girl was in the hospital.

* * *

**_AN:_ **_Wow, so I know that was a bit longer than the last. I am trying to make it as long as I can. But still able to leave a bit of a cliffhanger there. I know it's like oh my god! You wanna know but that's what keeps readers interested! LOL. On to my personal responses to the reviews.._

onetreehillgirl066: _I can't help but think you sound a bit mad. But he is worried about Brooke, couldn't you tell in the first chapter? It will all come into place soon. Don't worry._

tanya2byour21: _I know it seems so horrible that Peyton wasn't there with Brooke. But Peyton's pov is next so you will see what's up with her. You can tell by some parts in this chapter on how she is taking the whole thing. Naley are going to go through things, but it will all come into place. You'll see :) Thanks for the great review. _

TeamSophia: _Oh don't worry, I was just really happy you added me to your story alert. Thanks for your "late" review..lol. Yeah, it is kinda weird to begin with. It's always like that. I am trying to improve my writing with every chapter I write. Your right, she doesn't have anyone. People always leave should be her saying. She will soon. I just need to let everyone know how it affected all their lives. _

BLove13: _First of all thanks for adding me to your story alert. Secondly your review was awesome, I like longer reviews. I love Baley too. We didn't have hardly any of it in season 5. I was like..what the hell. Yeah I know, I haven't seen anyone write about the prom night. It was all to do with Peyton. I just thought it would be nice to see how everyone would react if it was Brooke instead, plus she's my favorite character. You were right on both parts of Peyton's situation. :) Good job detective. LOL. Thanks again. His thought's will be soon. But first I need to make Peyton's. I can't leave you all wondering for too long. LOL. _


	4. How soon we forget

_**AN: **I am so sorry for updating so late. I went to Seattle, WA to meet my husbands family. I love it there. I am not to much of a fan for the south. When I came home I had to do a lot of housework. Then my computer started acting up, apparantly there was some kind of virus on here. But it is all taken care of now. I was also stuck for a bit on Peyton's part. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Peyton's got some problems, so please try not to be to upset with her. Try to understand her. Well enough of my rambling..enjoy. _

* * *

_I hear his soft voice, calling to me, pleading with me. "Oh Peyton, I love you, but when you hurt yourself, you hurt me too" he says waking me from my drunken stupor. _

_He lays next to me, oh how I want to just cuddle up next to him and have him hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, making this all go away, like he used to. But I don't, instead I lay there for a minute thinking about what to do next, should I say something, wrap my arm around him to let him know I'm still here, or grab his hand and squeeze it to let him know I understand? _

_No, I decide to tell him "I love you too Luke, come back to me" I whisper over his even breathing. _

_By then I know he's already asleep. So all I can do is lay here next to the boy who holds my heart in his hands, that has the power to either crumble it, or heal it. He is leaning towards the former. I feel it crumbling to pieces as the days go by. And they don't go by fast. So it's a slow and painful process. What happened to us? I am the girl he chose, the girl that has his heart..aren't I? _

_**Wow Peyton! Get a grip on yourself and your emotions. **_I think to myself as I sit on my bed, the same bed that occupied said boy not to long ago. He just left, without saying goodbye, he didn't even give me a kiss on the cheek, or leave me a note. He just up and left. Got off the bed, put his shoes on and walked out my bedroom and out the front door, with a slight slam. _**Why is he pulling away? Why isn't he here for me, like he said he always would be? I need him. I don't know what to do. I feel so..so..alone. I am always alone, people always leave. Just like he just did. **_I think to myself as I make my way over to the drawer that holds the answer to my problems, temporarily. "Mmmm..." I say as I sniff the opened bottle of Whiskey. I don't know how I can tolerate this stuff alone, but hey I got used to it within this weeks time. It's my one means of escape, if not forever, at least till I can pass out. Then my day starts all over again the same way.

As I sit at my computer desk I see a picture of me and Brooke, taken on her father's yacht. I loved that day. "I miss you Brooke..come back to me..." I say as I start to get teary eyed. Then there's another one of us when we were 9, after my mother died. _**BROOKE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! **_I yell in my head. I can't stop the tears now. "OH GOD! HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! Was it not enough that you took my mom and Ellie that you need Brooke too?" _**Why why why..**_kept running through my head. I stand up and make my way towards my records, _**Gee it took a long time putting that together..WHOA, I think I had a tad bit to much to drink. Oh ya think? **_Okay I don't want to fall so let me grab a hold of this here chair,_** wow not a bright idea considering it has wheels, **_I think to myself as I feel myself fall to the ground. "Ow my ASS! That's gonna leave a mark."

As I sit here on the floor I see something shoved between the foot of my desk and some cords. I go to reach for it and as I pull it back in front of my face, yeah I had a bit more to drink than I thought cause I can't really make out what it is, my vision clears up and I see it's a piece of cloth. "OH GOD!" I scream and throw it as far away from me as I possibly can, considering the state I'm in, as if I was scalded by hot water. All of a sudden horrible memories came flooding through my mind. It was like a piece of wood that was holding the dam together got loose. "Oh no." Suddenly I am seeing things I tried so hard to forget. But you don't forget, no in the long run whiskey doesn't help, but I still drink it to keep them at bay while I'm in the here and now.

_"Brooke, wake up please, Brooke!" Why isn't she answering, he didn't hit her that hard, right? Oh god, I can't deal with this on my own. _

_"Brooke please wake up before he comes back.." Please please let her open her eyes..please be alright._

_"Brooke please..please Brooke." _

_"MMmm...Ughhh..Agghhh..Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" I hear moaning coming from her lips. _

_"Brooke, are you okay?" I say with a huge sigh of relief._

_"Peyton?" She asks as she shakes her head a bit and tries to move the hair out of her face as best she can, considering her hands are tied behind her back. "What's happening? Why are we down here?" she starts to freak out a bit._

_"Psycho Derek is here. He did this. Can you really not remember?" It's for the best I think to myself, it would be a horrible thing to remember._

_"No, Psycho Derek is here? The Psycho Derek that attacked you, Luke, and brother Derek in your bedroom? The one that fell out of a window and somehow managed to get away? Oh shit, oh my god, what are we gonna do?" She asks as I hear the panic rising in her voice._

_"I don't know, I'm just glad your okay. At least the gang will be here soon." I say more to myself than to her._

_"What? How do they know? Do you have your phone on you? Did you talk to them? Thank god, but I think you should call the cops instead Peyton! I mean Hello! We got a PSYCHO trying to kill us." She says as she stresses the word Psycho. What is she talking about? How can I call them if my hands are tied behind my back too. I mean didn't she...and then it dawned on me. She didn't tell them where she was._

_"Brooke. Did you tell anyone where you were going?" I ask slowly._

_"Well no, but you called them so we're all good, right?" She asks hesitantly. _

_"BROOKE!" I say as I let out an exasperated sigh. "No, I didnt call them. How can I when my hands are tied behind my back also?" I say in obvious sarcasm. _

_There it is that look that I wanted to try to avoid. If Brooke is giving me the look then I know we're screwed for sure. Brooke with all the hope and optimism in the world is looking at me like I just killed her puppy mixed with fright. "Don't worry Brooke, we'll think of something, we always do." I say trying to give her hope again. Please anything to take that look out of her eyes. I don't know if I can make it through this with a hopeless Brooke. _

_"Alright Peyton, what's your plan?" She asks with hope in her eyes. There it is. That's my girl. _

_"Well..how's about we..." I say but am cut off by the slam of a door and footsteps walking around upstairs. We look at eachother as we hear the footsteps stop at the basement door. _

"That's enough Peyton. Get a hold of yourself!" I practically scream. No I need to get out of here or something. _**Alright grab your keys and go. That's it one foot in front of the other.**_ I think to myself as I near the door to my bedroom. I turn around and see the cloth sitting atop a Green Day cd. Without thinking I run over to my dresser and grab a pair of tweezers, with that I pick the cloth up and run to my bathroom and throw it in the trash. "There, no more memories for me today and hopefully every other day."

I make my way towards the steps and practically trip over myself as I grip the banister to keep myself from falling. A rush of unwanted memories rush through my head playing out like a movie.

_"Brooooookeeee..." Oh my god he's going to kill her or something if I don't do anything. Get up Peyton! Go after him. _

_"P.Sawyer help meeeeeeeeee!! OH GOD PLEASE!!" She screams and as they turn the corner I see the terror in her eyes. That's strength enough to make me stand up and rush him. _

_"Not now Brookie..tsk tsk tsk What did I say about shutting your big mouth. Not everyone loves the sound of that irritating voice of yours. Peyton can't help you now. No one can help you now" says Psycho Derek as he grasps Brookes head in his hands by her hair. He is pulling so hard I can see the white of his knuckles. _

_"Not this time ASS!!" I yell as I grab the lamp off the table and hit him on the side of the head. We hear a crack as he loosens his grip on Brookes hair. She quickly scrambles away from him as I come rushing to her side. Before I can reach her though I feel a hard whack across my face then a fist in my side. I was hit so hard I flew back a foot and banged my head against the side of the table. The last thing I remember before the darkness consumed me was the look on Brooke's face. The same look she gave me earlier. But this time she had tears in her eyes and she was yelling my name. _

I gotta get out of here. This house. It's to much for me to handle. Before I know it I am out the door sitting in my car at the stop sign on the corner of my street thinking. _**What the hell am I doing here? Was I going to the store? I think so but I think I forgot the tomatoes for the salad I was just trying to make. **_This is odd. I think as I make my way back towards home. Forget the tomatoes suddenly I'm not so hungry. My head hurts and my ass too. God what did I do get run over by a truck?

I make my way through the door and throw my keys on the side table as I plop my butt in the nearest couch. Ooooh...this feels nice. I wonder where Luke is..

_I hear his soft voice, calling to me, pleading with me. "Oh Peyton, I love you, but when you hurt yourself, you hurt me too" he says waking me from my drunken stupor. He lays next to me, oh how I want to just cuddle up next to him and have him hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, making this all go away, like he used to. But I don't, instead I lay there for a minute thinking about what to do next, should I say something, wrap my arm around him to let him know I'm still here, or grab his hand and squeeze it to let him know I understand? No, I decide to tell him "I love you too Luke, come back to me." _

What the heck! "Oh Luke" I whisper as I try to keep myself from crying. I will call Haley, maybe she can help me. I grab my phone out of my back pocket and dial the familiar number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hey Peyton" I hear her say.

"Haley..? Is it alright for you to talk now?" I ask trying to sound strong when all I wanna do is cry, because my boyfriend just up and left.

"Uh, I was actually gonna call Nathan to come pick me up, but what's up?" came her reply.

"Oh I was wondering if you could come over so we could talk, I don't know where Luke went. I guess home, I woke up and he was go..ne" I say as I start to get choked up.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, alright? Just let me go home and get something to eat and I'll be right there, I am gonna call Nathan now to come get me" She says. All I can hear in the background is a lot of different noises. I have a feeling as to where she is.

"Alright, thanks Hales. Oh yeah, Haley...How's Brooke?" I ask trying to sound courageous.

"She's still the same Peyton, nothing has changed." She says sounding a bit frustrated. Why is she suddenly upset? Is it me she's upset with?

"Alright well, I'll see you when you get here." I say trying to drop the subject of Brooke quickly, because I don't want Haley to be upset at me on top of Luke just leaving me. I can't deal with that.

"Okay, see ya." She says and then the line went dead.

I start to get hungry so I make my way to the kitchen. I pass by a bunch of pictures on the mantle and stop at one of me, mom, and dad. I get teary eyed as I think of my parents. Dad is gone so much that it seems like he's with mom. I know that sounds bad but it's the truth. Oh how I wish dad were here. I miss him. "I miss you to mom." I say on a choked back tear. I quickly walk to the refrigerator and peer inside to see what we got. "Okay we've got cheese, oj, eggs, and hmm what's this? Ah! We can also eat some 5day old chicken sandwhich." "Ick..nasty."

So I decided to just make a cheese omelet. I grab a plate off the shelf and while I am putting the omelet onto my plate I look over and see the door to the basement slightly ajar. I go to close it but once my hand touches the knob a rush of violent memories take over my thoughts.

_"Come on Peyton. I'm not gonna hurt you, much. Hahaha" He chuckled at me. Oh Luke please save me now. I need you now more than ever. _

_"Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone?" I can't help but ask those questions, although I know I won't get the truth out of him, even though I know it won't help myself._

_"Don't you know I love you Peyton. We can go away from here, far away from everyone and no one will hurt you again. No, not like that little golden boy Lucas." He says with a crazed look in his eye._

_I start to get really worried for myself. I grip the door handle to keep from being taken into the basement. I've heard enough horror stories to know what happens to girls down there, when they are in the presence of nut jobs. "Please...please..don't do this. Why do we have to go down there?" I ask pleading with him to not make me go down there._

_I guess he gets tired of me crying and pleading and fighting that he just turns his head to the side and when he looks at me again I can see the pure evil through his eyes. It scared the living daylights out of me. In that moment I let go of the door handle. That is when he backhanded me across the face so hard he lost his grip and I felt myself fall towards the stairs. That's when I blacked out. The next thing I know is, I woke up and I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind my back and a piece of duct tape on my mouth. _

_My last thought was __**Oh god, I'm going to die.**__ Before he knocked me out again. _

"Shit, just stop, just go away!" I yell at the door. That's when I heard the knock at the door and a voice calling my name.

"Peyton..Hello..Peyton where are you?" Haley calls throughout the house.

I know I should call back to her but I just stare at that damned door thinking what am I doing standing here.

"Peyton! Are you alright?" Mouth asks as he bursts through the kitchen door.

"I'm fine, why, what's up?" I ask turning around and coming face to face with Mouth and Haley.

"Uh you were just yelling at something to leave you alone or something." says mouth while scratching the back of his neck. He looks uncomfortable. I don't blame him.

"Uh no I wasn't. Haha. Your funny. Anyway, thanks for coming Hales." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, no problem. So what's up with you. Are you hungry? Want me to heat up this omelet you got here?" Asks Haley, always the mother hen.

"Uh yeah please. I am starving actually. I haven't eaten since yesterday, I think." I reply, trying to look away from her probing eyes. It feels like she can see into my soul. I know sounds very darkish to say. I don't even know what I'm saying.._**darkish..god! Ha! **_

"Alright while you eat you can tell me what's going on with you and Lucas." She says as she rests her hip against the kitchen counter.

"I'm gonna wait in the living room Haley." Says Mouth as he starts to walk towards the unoccupied room.

"Alright. I'll be out soon. Thanks Mouth." She says to his retreating form. Then all attention is back to me. "So what's up?"

"Well have you talked to Luke lately?" I ask trying to sound not so desperate as she places my omelet in front of me with a fork and knife.

"Yeah. I've seen him everyday for the past week also Peyton" she says as she practically says my name like it's a disease.

"Oh, well is he okay? Does he talk to you about us?" I ask as I look down at my eggs. I don't want her to see the desperate need in my eyes.

I guess she picks up on it cause her tone of voice sounds more concerned. "He's as fine as any of us can be and no he hasn't said anything about you two. Although he mentioned his concern for you once."

"Huh.." _**Once? Wow! Haley's his best friend. Why was it just once? And why is he concerned for me? **_I decided to voice my thoughts. "Concerned? Why is he concerned for me?" I asked trying to sound aloof about the whole situation.

She looked a bit upset once I said that. "Why is he concerned for you? Probably because your drinking yourself away. Plus you haven't touched your omelet. What's wrong with you Peyton?" She asks almost accusatorily.

I snap my head up at that. "Nothings wrong. So what if I feel like drinking. What's the problem with that? Why can't I sit here and drink? Besides, I don't really know why. I just can't help it." Her face softens at that last part. There's the Haley everyone knows and loves. _**What's been going on with her? **_"Are you okay Haley? How are you, Nathan, and the baby doing?" I ask trying to change the subject to something cheerier. She always lights up whenever it comes to the subject of her family.

But this time it didn't seem so cheery. "This isn't about that. I came here to talk to you about you and Luke. But if you should know, the baby's fine thanks for finally showing some concern." She practically bit my head off.

_**Why is she acting this way with me? **_I need to find out what is up with her. I didn't know Haley to be this way. "Haley what are you talking about? Why are you so mad at me for? What did I do?" I ask starting to get a bit annoyed...and scared.

"Why am I so mad at you?" She asks looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Why am I mad at you? Maybe it's because your thinking of yourself. But wait it's Peyton we're talking about, everythings about you, right?" She asks with such anger in her voice. "You know what I can't do this. I am just gonna go. I thought I could come here and be a friend. But I can't, cause your not being one back." She says and then she turns around and walks out the kitchen towards Mouth.

What the hell just happened? _**I don't always think of myself...do I? **_No. No. No. She can't come in here all high and mighty and yell at me in my house!

"Haley! Wait. How dare you! I was needing a friend just now and you of course came in here all high and mighty, like you always do, by the way and yell at me in my house! How dare you! I told you what happened with me and Luke. He just left me. I don't need another one of my 'FRIENDS' just leaving me! God. What is wrong with you? You and Nathan must be fighting or something but you don't have to take all your crap out on me." I say yelling at the top of my lungs, I didn't know I was yelling until I saw Mouth look at me and tell me to lower my voice with his hands. _**What is going on..Why does Haley look so upset? **_  
"Uh are you two thirsty? I can get you some juice?" I say but I guess I am to late to offer because the next thing I know Haley is yelling at me.

"What the heck? No I don't want juice..How dare I? How dare you..Pey..ton" she says on a sneer. "You talk about needing friends? What about when I was in the hospital because of my baby? Or how about Lucas, you care about him, how about that he is torn up inside and fighting a losing battle that you can't even see? How about Nathan? Trying to stay strong for everyone? How about me? I am tired..so tired. But I am there at that hospital everyday. Trying my damndest to get my FRIEND to wake up! How about Brooke, Peyton? Huh? Have you thought about her? SHE IS IN A COMA!! And you haven't even once been there to see her! She is supposedly your BEST FRIEND! Although, it doesn't look like it to me. God Peyton. Your supposed to be there for her at least, if not anyone else." She says as she bends over to get her bag on the ground.

"I do care about Brooke. Kiss my ass Haley. You don't know what I am feeling. You don't know what I have to deal with." I can see Mouth turn around and take his phone out and call someone. Whatever, they don't know! "You don't know! You don't know! You don't know! You don't know" I repeat the last part over and over as I run to the kitchen still screaming it and slam a bottle of whiskey in the sink. I then take out a piece of the bottle and look at it. Screaming those words over and over at the top of my lungs.

_"No one will know what to do with you Peyton. No one will know how to help you by the time I'm through with you." Says Ian as he breaths against my neck. _

_"Why are you doing this? Please just let me go.." I beg and plead with him. But it's no use. _

_"No one will help you. No one will know. No one!" He whispers menacingly. The sound of his voice is what scares me to the core. I will always remember what he said because of the way he sounds._

"You don't know! You don't know!" I scream louder and louder..I can hear voices yelling at me calling my name. But I don't care. I am just to focused on the task at hand. I still repeat it as I take a piece of glass and slice it across my wrist. _**Ahh..that feels great. **_Was my last concious thought as darkness overtook me.

* * *

**_AN:_ **_Thank you all for reading my story. Please leave a review, they are what inspires me to write more. This is by far the longest one I've written. I love it when the stories are longer so I am trying to make these longer. I will try. I am going to be updating faster now. Probably every couple of days. Anyway, on to my personal thanks.._

bibliophile-rare_ & _DCOTHfan80- _Thank you for adding me to your story alert list._

onetreehillgirl066- _Thank you for your review. I understand your upset with Lucas. I am too. Haha, but he is Peyton's boyfriend. He is worried about Brooke. You saw how he was in the first chapter. :o( It's okay his POV is coming soon. I am definately going to put some BL scenes in there. :o) hopefully that makes you feel better._

tanya2byour21- _Thank you Tanya for that nice review. That made my day. I am glad your hooked. It gives me reason to keep on writing and to finish! :o) _

TeamSophia- _That's why I put Nathan's pov in this. They always had so much in common. I secretly like Brathan. Haha, I wish they would've explored that a bit, in the begining of the series. It's odd he was with Peyton and not Brooke. But it's OTH, of course it's odd. LOL. But there isn't gonna be Brathan so don't worry. LOL. I just had to tell you that. Haley is worried for Brooke as you can tell. That is why she is pretty upset at her. Oh i don't put everything in here but they take turns. Thanks again. Keep reading!_


	5. Just a little too late

_**AN: **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I just want to thank everyone again for being patient with me and for showing me a lot of support on how I am writing. I am glad you all like it. In this chapter it is Haley's POV and well she isn't like the normal Haley. She seems darker, much more bold. Oh well on with the story. _

_P.s. Brooke will wake up soon, I promise. Within the next 2 chapters. So bear with me. Thanks!_

* * *

"Peyton..where are you going? Come on Peyton..stop being dramatic. We're just trying to figure out why your acting this way." I say as I look at Mouth and roll my eyes. He looks like he doesn't know what to do. Just on the phone, with I'm guessing Nathan. By now Nathan's probably worried about me from the way Mouth is looking at me.

"Peyton.." I yell trying to get her attention. _**Why doesn't she just answer me and talk to me like a normal person? No she has to take it a couple steps to the next level. **_"Hmph.." I grunt out. I better go check on her. Why does she keep screaming _**You don't know, you don't know..**_ Just as I glance over at mouth we hear a shatter..I whip my head over towards the room that the skinny blonde just walked into. Then I turn back to look at Mouth and we silently agree that we need to get in there, fast.

"Peyton..are you okay?" I ask but still not able to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. _**How did I turn into this person? I feel as if I am another person altogether**_. We see her standing over the sink looking into it, as if dazed. "What are you doing? Peyton..HEY! Snap out of it. What's going on?" I say as I walk over to her. But it's to late. By the time I reach her side the glass is slicing her pale skin. "Peyton NO!!" I hear Mouth scream. Why can't I say anything? Do anything? I am right here. But I've never seen someone actually do this to themselves. I just stand here next to my curly haired friend and watch her hurt herself.

Not even the sound of Mouth's phone dropping on the ground could snap me out of my stupor. I watch as Peyton's voice gets tinier and tinier and then she's slipping to the floor. I watch as Mouth catches her so she won't hit her head. I must've been standing here a while because I see Nathan running towards me. He is trying to shake me out of it. But I guess he spots Peyton cause he is kneeling by her side yelling at us to call an ambulance. He said she's bleeding way to much for the tiny cut she made. I didn't wake out of that daze I was in till I saw something I wish I didn't. He is cradling her head in his hands, whispering something to her. Watching him do that makes me so upset. How dare he! I am pregnant and his wife standing here and he is holding her like, like..."UGH!" I yell.

That snaps his head up. "Haley, what's wrong baby?" he asks with concern etched all over his face. But I don't know if it's concern for me or for the curly haired blonde still in his arms.

"Nothing just get her into the car. We need to take her to the hospital." I tell him as I move to help him. I don't want him to know it bothers me. _**Since when do you hide your feelings, Haley? **_

"Okay, that's a good idea. I think we can get her there faster than the ambulance will come" he says as he moves to lift her into his arms. "Let's go, Hales.." he says as he walks out the kitchen door.

"Alright, I'll be right out" I say as I take one last look around the room, trying to shake the nagging voice out of my head.

We're in the car now. Mouth in the backseat holding onto Peyton, trying to get her to wake up. But I know it's to late. She's unconcious. I just hope to god she doesn't end up like Brooke. _**Brooke..oh Tigger, I wish you were here with me now. I have so much to talk to you about. **_I am snapped out of my thoughts when Nathan grabs a hold of my hand and gives it a light squeeze.

I hear him talking but I can't focus on what he's saying, because that one scene keeps replaying in my head.

_He is cradling her head in his hands, whispering something to her. __**They almost look like lovers. **_

That's all I see, god what is happening to us? Brooke needs to wake up soon. So hopefully things will get back to normal. No one really knows what happened that day in Peyton's house with Ian, Derek, Psycho Derek..whatever his name is. We arrive at the hospital and I hear Nathan tell me he loves me and he's glad I am the one that's okay. That should've made me feel better but all I can see is him holding her and whispering to her. I quickly tell him I love him too but he doesn't hear me, he's already out the door getting said girl out of the car, making his way towards the emergency room doors.

Mouth comes up next to me and sqeezes my hand. I look up into his eyes and see friendship, worry, love, and loyalty. I'm glad he's here. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't with me at Peyton's. So I tell him that. "I'm so glad you were with me at Peyton's. I don't know what I would've done without you Mouth, thanks." I say as I stop and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back and as he pulls away I see Nathan watching us, I turn from him and look back at Mouth. I want to make sure he understands how appreciated he is. "I'm serious. Thanks Mouth." Then I turn and walk towards the hospital.

"Haley, I understand. And thanks to you too. He loves you, you know" he says and I turn to look at him. I know what he's talking about. I look down then back up at him and nod my head. "He's just concerned for his friend. We don't want this to be another.." he trails off but I know what he's trying to say. I step closer to him and wrap my arms around him as he silently cries. I feel for him, we all care for her, the girl laying in that hospital bed, the one everyone wants to wake up. How we miss that bubbly brunette.

"It's okay Mouth. She'll wake up soon. Just don't lose out hope for her. She needs all she can get." I say as I cling to him and start to cry myself. I can see how anyone can mistake us for lovers. Clinging to eachother, crying over a loved one. But we're not, just really good friends, that have known eachother as long as Luke and I have. _**Luke..Oh no..my buddy.. **_that's what makes me snap out of this cry fest. "Haha" I laugh, I think I've been spending too much time with Brooke, cry fest..come on really? I didn't notice I laughed out loud till Mouth pulled away and looked at me, hurt. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about Brooke. Anyway we should get in there. I bet Nathan is probably wondering where I am." I say but I already know he saw us out here.

As we walk towards the hospital I see Lucas come around the corner of the building. "Hey I'll meet you in there, okay?" I tell Mouth. He nods and walks through the double doors. I watch as he goes in and turn around and look for Luke, I swear I just saw him. "A-ha" I say as I walk over to where he is sitting, under a gazeebo, staring off into space. "Hey buddy.." I say as I lean down and side hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Oh hey Hales" he says returning my hug. He lingers a while before letting go. I can't see his whole face, thanks to the dark of the night, but from what I can see he looks like he hasn't slept in a week. Which he probably hasn't.

"So...I don't know how to say this but..Peyton" I start to say but am cut off by his next words.

"I know about Peyton. I was already here visiting with Brooke when Nate called me."

"Oh, um..okay. How is she?" I ask but I already know the answer to that question. _**Why do we ask things we already know the answer to? **_I think to myself. But I know that answer too, so we can keep up conversation.

"Still the same, nothing's changed. God Hales, what are we gonna do?" He asks as he chokes back some tears.

Seeing him cry makes me want to cry. He looks so hurt, broken, damaged. Like someone took their favorite doll and threw it in the mud and tried so hard to wash and dry it out. "I don't know Luke, I really don't know. All we can do is have faith and be strong for her..them." I add, remembering Peyton is also here now.

"I am tired of being strong, who is being strong for me?" He asks as he runs his hands through his hair.

As he bends his head down and places them in his hands, he starts to silently weep. I can tell, because his shoulders are shaking and I hear light sniffles. I don't know how else to comfort him so I take him in my arms and rest his head upon my lap as I start to smooth his hair. I then whisper words of encouragement to him and try to tell him everything will be alright. As I am doing this I start to slowly cry, again. I try to take comfort in my own words.

I hear a crackle of leaves behind us, but I don't look up. "I was looking for you. I thought you were with Mouth." Says the man that has the whole of my heart.

"I was, but then I saw Luke coming from the corner of the building and he looked so sad. I decided to come talk to him." I say as I keep stroking my hands through Lukes hair. I think he fell asleep. He must be really tired.

"Well I'm glad someone is with him right now. Peyton is unconcious still. They are going to obviously keep her overnight see how she is in the morning. They practically kicked me out. I figured someone should be with her, since everyone is with Brooke." He says the latter part quietly, so quietly I thought I didn't hear him at first.

I then look up at him for the first time that night. "What pray tell is wrong with people being with Brooke? She needs us. She didn't ask for this to happen to her. Unlike Peyton, she didn't do this to herself." I spat at him.

"No, but Peyton needs friends to, Ha..ley. You know that. So I stayed with her. Because it didn't look like you or Luke, were going to be in there anytime soon." He says all this while making hand motions. When he does that I know he's starting to get upset.

"Yeah Peyton needs friends. But what about Brooke? She needs Peyton. She needs her 'best friend'" I put up air quotes as I say "best friend" geeze, I have been spending a lot of time with Brooke. "But Peyton isn't there for her, hasn't been there. Peyton did this to herself." I said again.

"ENOUGH!" He says harshly and that makes me jump in my seat, stirring Lucas in his sleep. He's never had that tone with me before. "What's wrong with you Haley? This isn't like you. Why are you hating on Peyton now? When we first thought it was her in the hospital that day" I flinch as he says those words "you were so concerned about her. You were concerned about her up until a couple days ago, come to think of it. What's changed?" He asks as his voice lowers.

I can't help but be silent. I don't know what to say. It's true, I am not like this. I am usually the one everyone goes to when they have problems, the one who helps them and is always non judgemental unless I have a good enough reason to be. I can see Peyton is hurting from this too. She needs time to heal also.

"You know Hales, Peyton has been a pretty good friend to you. You should be the same for her. Brooke wasn't the only one that got hurt that day. Yes, she's still paying for it physically but Peyton is so messed up right now. I think you know that. You saw it first hand." He says as he shakes his head at me. "I'm gonna go back in, check on Peyt one more time, then see how Brooke is. Maybe..I dunno, maybe you should stay out here for a bit and think about it. I'll see yah, be careful Hales, call me if you need anything." He says as he bends down to kiss me on the cheek. He lingers there a bit, then he turns around and he's gone, up the hill already.

"I love you Nathan, I'm sorry" I whisper to the air. I seem to be doing a lot of that too, saying it to late.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here but it starts to get chilly and my legs feel like they're falling asleep so I nudge Luke's shoulder. "Hmm..oh hey Hales, god how long have I been out?" He asks as he starts to sit up and looks around.

"I am not sure actually. I think I spaced out for a bit there" I reply as I massage my hands up and down my legs, god his head was heavy.

He starts to rise and stretches his hands above his head. "Well I'm gonna go check on Peyton. I wanna make sure she's okay." He says a little guiltily.

"Alright, I am gonna go look in on Brooke. Then call Nathan to take me home." I say as I stand as well and shake my legs a bit.

"Well if you want I could take you home. Don't need to keep Nate waiting all night for us." He says as he offers his arm out to me.

I take it and lean against him. "Your so good to me, I don't deserve it right now, I feel like such a mess Luke." I admit to him. "I'm gonna go call him and take you up on that offer." I smile as I walk a bit away.

As I take out my phone and press Nathan's name, I see Luke standing where I left him, with his hands in his pockets. Looking like he's deep in thought. I feel so bad for him, one of his ex girlfriends are here for a coma, while the other was brought here, for trying to hurt herself. "Hey" I say to the voice on the other end.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just calling to let you know that Luke's gonna take me home, so you can go on home if you want." I say trying to sound more upbeat than I feel.

"It's okay I can wait for you." He replies.

"No it's fine, go on home and get some rest. One of us needs it." I say with a little laugh.

"Huh, yeah but it's not me that needs it. You should be the one laying down Hales." He says almost accusatorily.

"I'm fine Nathan, besides if anything happend, god forbid, this is the safest place to be. So go home, get some rest, and I'll see you in a bit, alright?" I ask once more. If he doesn't agree I know I'll just let him wait up for me, but I really don't want him to, I need time to think about everything.

"Alright" he answers defeatedly. "I'll see you later. I love you, bye Haley" he answers, then hangs up, before I could say anything.

"I love you to." I say to my phone with his name flashing (saying the other party hung up), then flip it shut and make my way over to Luke.

"Alright bud, let's go." I say as I loop my arm through his. We enter the big double doors and part ways, promising to call when we get tired and want to go home.

I walk down the familiar corridor and enter the familiar room. It is so quiet in here, all you can hear is the soft sounds of the machines. The drip drip of the IV fluid, the pumping of the blood pressure cuff going off every 10 minutes.

I sit in the chair that is ever present next to the once bubbly cheerleader. "Heeey Brooke, it's me tutor girl. I miss you. You need to wake up so you can call me that again." I say to the sleeping form on the bed.

"We all need you to wake up." I take a big gulp before I say these next words. "Especially Peyton. She's not doing so well, tigger. She..she.." I start but can't finish what I'm saying because the tears started spilling out of my eyes. I lay my head next to her hand and cry for the longest time, till there is no more tears, just sobs. "Anyway, since I was so rudely interrupted, haha" I say trying to make a joke out of it. "She hurt herself today. She's not to far away from you now, tigger, just down the hall. She needs us, I know that. I have to go see her. She would come see me, even if we got into a fight." I say as I take her hand.

"Brooke you really need to wake up, no more playing around, just open your eyes. Help Peyton, help me and Nathan. Help Luke." I say the latter on a whisper.

"So I haven't seen Chase around" I say trying to change the subject. "Where is that boy?"

I sat there talking with her about Chase, what me and Nathan want to name the baby. How I can't work at the cafe' anymore cause of my obvious pregnancy. How I want to be the valedictorian. About me going to Stanford. Nate going to Duke. We must've, or I must've talked for a few hours because before I know it Luke is calling me telling me it's been 3 1/2 hours and he's tired. Wants to go home. So I said sure and told him I'll meet him at the front entrance in 5.

"Alright Brooke, I'm gonna go now. That was Luke, he's apparently tired. Haha. I'll see you tomorrow after my doctor's appointment, I'll be here earlier than I usually am, since my appointment is at 9am. I love yah tigger." Then I'm up and out of the seat making my way to the door. I turn around one last time and set off to meet Luke.

"Hey, you ready?" He says with a sad smile on his face.

"Hmm..Yeah as I'll ever be." I reply as he guides me to his car. I get in and am automatically transported back to Peyton's. Watching Nathan cradle her head in his hands, whispering to her. Before I knew it I am asleep listening to the radio.

"Hey it's Keller." says Luke on a little laugh. But he is talking to himself because before you know it, I am out like a light.

* * *

_**AN: **Alrght, how was that huh? I had to add Chris Keller in here somewhere. Haha. I know, I know, what's up with Haley? I am sorry but she is always so strong for everyone hardly ever upset. I thought it would be neat to see her really mad. She is going to be like that for a little while. It sucks to see her like that with Nate especially. But hey, not every relationship is perfect, I know we keep things from our better half at times and this is one of those times. Anyway enough rambling, onto my personal thanks. _

pnadp: _Thank you for adding me to your story alert list._

sophiaannabella: _Thank you for not only adding me to your favorite author and story alert list but for also reviewing. Yeah from the way I worded it it sounds Leyton and Brase. I haven't added Brase yet but I will but they won't be a very long couple. Thanks for your review and for taking a chance by reading my fic. I am glad you like it._

Princesakarlita411: _Thank you for adding me to your story alert list and for the review. I tried to make it a deeper chapter (peyton's pov.) I know she can be selfish but I excuse her some what because of the trauma done to her. I am not sure, I think I will add Rachel to the story in a while. Not sure when. Probably when Brooke is all better or maybe she is already in it and we don't know. Haha. Well thanks for reviewing. _


	6. Maybe there's hope for us after all

_**AN: **I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope I am doing alright. I've been extremely tired and busy, trying to keep up with my 10 month old, he gets into everything. I hardly have time for myself. But when I do get the time I come here and write as much as I can. So I am sorry I am not updating as fast as I thought I could, but please bear with me. Well on with the story..Enjoy! _

* * *

_"Nate, it's Mouth, Haley told me to call you, she said it's an emergency, something is wrong with Peyton" __**Oh no, what now? Please let Haley be okay. I knew I shouldn't have let her go. She should've came home. **_

_"What's going on Mouth?" I ask into the phone. "Peytons..umm..Peytons.." he stammers on.._

_"Spit it out Mouth, what is it?" I ask as my nervous level rises. _

_"Peytons hurting herself and running around the house screaming and then she just stopped and told Haley there was some juice in the fridge." he says in a rush to get the words out. "What? Is she losing it?" I ask shocked. "What is she doing now? Mouth..Mouth" I ask but he doesn't seem to be answering back, but I know he's there because I can hear voices in the background. "I gotta go Nate, just get over here quick, Haley is yelling at Peyton and...Peyton is...PEYTON NO!" I hear him scream in the background. That's all it takes as I hang up and throw the phone at the wall. I run to pick it up and grab my keys..I am out the door in five seconds. "Hold on Haley, I'm coming" I can't help but think I used those very same words when I found out a certain green eyed girl was in the hospital. _

That conversation keeps running through my head as I make my way to the familiar house. I spot Peyton's car in the driveway and Mouth's car on the street. I sit in my car for a second, praying, hoping, whatever you call it that everything is okay or going to be okay with Peyton, but most of all that my wife and child are fine. God knows I can't handle that again.

_**Uh, my head hurts. Where am I? **__I think to myself as I rub my eyes and touch the sore part of my head with my fingers. "Ow, yeah that was smart" I say as I survey the room. I get up as I realize I'm in a hospital room, "What the?" __**What am I doing here? **__I think to myself as I walk out the room, I was about to pass the waiting room but was stopped by Luke, one look at him made me demand.."WHERE'S HALEY?!"_

_He looked down for the briefest of seconds, then back up to meet my eyes, that's when he said the words that I've become to blame upon myself. "She fell..Nate, you were both unconcious, were rushed here, the baby.." he says the latter part on a tiny whisper. That's when I ran. I ran so hard and fast. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. I know I should've listened more to what he had to say, should've ran straight to the room she was in and demanded to see her. But I couldn't take it, because all the memories from that night came rushing through my head, when I started to run, when he mentioned the baby._

_I finally stopped I didn't realize where I was until I heard a woman's voice call my name. _

_"Nathan, is that you?" Said Karen, who was sitting on the edge of a bleacher, at the rivercourt. _

_"Erm.." I clear my voice. "Uh, yeah it's me." I say as I make my way towards her._

_I sit on the step below her and look out onto the basketball court. I can't help but think 'deja-vu'. "Nathan, hey what are you doing here?" She asks with a bit of hesitation to her voice._

_I continue to stare out at the basketball court. "I don't really know to be honest with you." I say as my shoulders slump forward._

_"I'm sorry about Haley. It's okay to be frightened Nathan, but just know she's a fighter that girl. She loves you.." she says as she places her hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. That simple gesture is my undoing. I let out the sobs that's been threatening to burst forward since I heard Luke mention my baby. _

_She immediately grabs me in her arms and I turn and cling to her. I know I must look silly, a grown man sitting here, clinging to his brother's mom, crying his eyes out, shaking like a leaf on a fall day. But I can't help it, I've been holding it all in. She's the only one that can understand, she's pregnant to, she know's what it's like to lose someone. I need a parent figure in my life. It feels so nice to be held, by someone who doesn't judge you for letting your emotions out, for showing some sort of weakness. _

_"I can't lose her Ms. Roe..I can't! I need her...and my baby. Oh god, our little boy!" I start to cry even harder if that's even possible. I don't remember crying this hard ever. _

_"Oh Nathan, it's okay let it out, there there, I'm here, I understand.." She says as her voice breaks on a sob too. She is silently crying for her lost love I imagine and for Haley and the baby. Peyton, Brooke.._

_"Oh god, how's Peyton? Brooke? Are they alright?" I ask as I try to get a hold of myself. _

_"Well, Peyton's going to be just fine physically, but I don't know how she will be emotionally or mentally.." she says the latter part on an almost whisper. I had to strain myself to hear what she said. She straightens composes herself while still holding onto me, supporting me. Letting me know silently that she's there. _

_"And Brooke?" I ask with a bit of hesitancy to my voice. I don't know if I want to know. _

_"Well Nathan, I honestly don't know how she will be. She was pretty badly hurt. I haven't seen her yet. I don't think anyone has, besides Peyton. But she's unconcious still. They say she is in a coma." She says as she tries desperately to keep the tears at bay at the mention of Brooke in a coma. I know those two have become very close, from what I heard from Luke anyway. I can't believe she's unconcious still. Not Brooke. _

_"I should probably get back to check on Haley. I haven't seen her yet. I feel terrible for not stopping there. But I just..I just.." I stammer on..I can't seem to make the words out._

_"I know Nathan, it's alright. Come, I'll drive you back." She says as she squeezes my hand. "I need to see what's going on with all 3 of our girls too." _

_I follow her to the car and look out onto the court one last time before I get in, we then make our way back in silence, to the place housing 3 of Tree Hill's favorite teenagers. And one very important little boy. _

I shake my head as I pause to open the door to the familiar house, then take a deep breath to prepare myself for the scene inside. But nothing can prepare myself for this. I run to the kitchen and find Haley standing there looking shaken, like she'd seen a ghost and mouth holding onto Peyton. Then I see the blood all over peytons sleeves, dripping to the floor. There's a trail of it leading to where she landed from the sink. I run over to Haley and try to shake her out of the stupor she seems to be in. I can't let her pass out again. I can't have our baby or her be placed in danger again. So I do the thing that needs to be done. I get to Peyton to try to get her up and out of here so it won't freak my wife out even more.

I seem to bark out orders, I tell them to call an ambulance. "Mouth I got it call an ambulance right now, Haley..Haley..Baby snap out of it" I say as I look over at her. I can't seem to bring myself to look at Peyton fully yet, if I do I might lose it. So I concentrate on Haley as Mouth calls the ambulance.

"They only have 5 ambulances and they're all being used right now, but they said they can get here in 7-10 minutes." He says in a rush.

"7-10 minutes? Did you tell them what's going on? That there's blood everywhere?" I say exasperated at the situation.

"Yeah but they have others that called before us." He says as he squeezes his eyes shut. I know what must be going through his head, he's thinking Peyton might not make it by the time the ambulance gets here. I can't let that happen. So I kneel by her side and cradle her head in my hands and whisper to her.."Your going to make it Peyton, I promise you, I am not going to let you die. I am here for you, I'm going to get you to a hospital and your going to be alright. Hang on for me. Hang on for him.." I say as I close my eyes for the briefest of seconds trying to gain some strength and composure.

All of a sudden I hear a loud yell..I whip my head up, it's Haley. "UGH!!" she screams as she looks right at me. _**Why is she looking at me like that? **_

"Haley, what's wrong baby?" I ask concerned. _**I hope it's not the baby..oh god. Is she okay? Maybe she felt a pain or something. **_

"Nothing just get her into the car. We need to take her to the hospital." She tells me as she moves from the spot that she's been standing in for god knows how long. She's trying to help me with Peyton, she's also hiding something, I don't know what but I will find out later. She seems to be alright, I won't press her right now.

"Okay, that's a good idea. I think we can get her there faster than the ambulance will come" I say, not wanting her to know that's what I was going to do already, just let her think she came up with the idea. I then move to lift her into my arms, I forgot how light she felt. But then that worries me, I hope she hasn't lost to much blood. "Let's go, Hales.." I say as I walk out the kitchen door.

"Alright, I'll be right out" came her reply. I move to the front door with such speed, I almost trip over the threshold. I make it to the car and Mouth helps me get her in. I slide her in and place her head on Mouth's lap. Then I hop into the driver's seat. Only then does Haley appear and get into the front seat. We buckle our seatbelts and make our way to the Hospital that I've begun to severely dislike. I am calmed by the sound of Mouth soothing Peyton, trying to get her to wake up.

I am suddenly consumed with worry for her and for the woman next to me, so I grab a hold of her hand. I try to squeeze it to let her know I'm here for her, like Karen did for me the day on that rivercourt. "Hales, we're gonna make it, we'll get there very soon. I promise. Are you alright?" I ask her but she is staring off into space, so I continue to talk to her to let her know I won't go anywhere. "Hales..I love you. I just want you to know that." But she is still staring off into space so I stop talking, but I continue to hold her hand. Let her gather her strength from that, hopefully.

"Alright we're here, Mouth help me with Peyton." I say as I take my seatbelt off. "Alright" He says as he gets out of the car.

I turn to Haley and tell her the only thing I can. "I love you Hales, more than you'll ever know. I thank god, it wasn't you that was hurt." I say as I look at her for a second, _**god she's beautiful! **_I am out of the car and helping Mouth get Peyton out. Scoop her up into my arms and make my way to the doors that have also become so familiar. I don't hear any footsteps behind me, I thought I did for a minute there but I guess I was wrong. But the only thing on my mind right now is, I have to get Peyton safely to a doctor, quick, besides Mouth is with Haley. She'll be alright and we're at the hospital so.

I spot a nurse and tell her what's happened she then leads me to a gurney. I place the curly haired blonde down and for the first time that night, really look at her. God, the color has drained from her face, she looks pale yet a bit ashen. Her body is as limp as a noodle, then I see it the ugly dark red mark on her wrist. The blood all over her arm, her waist, _**Oh god!! Please let her be okay. Please. **_I can't lose it here, I need some air, once I make sure she's on her way to get checked and find out the number of the room she's gonna be in I make my way towards the entrance door.

That's where I spot her. She is in mid hug with Mouth. She sees me, but turns away quickly. _**What is going on with her? Why is she shutting me out? **_They look like lovers, if it was any other guy I would've walked over there and punched him in his face. But I know they're just good friends, besides she's known him longer than she's known me, as long as she's known Luke. I turn from that picture and make my way towards the room that's been assigned to Peyton. _**Oh Peyton..please be alright. **_

As I enter the room I see she's been fixed up. _**Wow, that was fast! **_They exchanged her dirty clothes for a hospital gown, cleaned her arms up, and wrapped her wound up. A little bit of color has returned to her face but she still looks quite pale. I pull a chair up next to the bed and sit down. I drop my head into my hands and keep it there for a second. As I am sitting here next to her I hear the little hospital moitors beeping. It makes me think of my son and Haley.

_The doctor tells me she's stable as of now, it took a while to get her stable but she's sleeping. They said to let her get some sleep, to not bother her. I promised I wouldn't then asked about my son. I couldn't really understand him but I heard him tell me his heart rate was low and they wanted to keep Haley here for observation._

_I told him I wanted to see my wife now. Before I know it I am walking alongside the doctor and we stop in front of a room, that looks dark inside except for the lights shining from the monitors. As I walk in I see her, my precious wife, the mother of my child. There are so many monitors hooked up to her. Something around her stomach, a blood pressure cuff on her arm, IV needle in her hand, so many wires. Seeing Haley here tears my heart apart. I feel the tremendous weight of the guilt on my shoulders. If only I could've told her about it in a much calmer way, instead of barging in there like a nut and just slamming her with that piece of information. Brooke became one of her best friends, even closer than Luke for a while there. I should've been smarter about it._

"Mr. Scott, Mr. Scott" says a nurse.

"Uh yeah, sorry?" I reply shaking my head from the memory of that night.

"I must ask you to step outside, I need to check her vitals and her wound." She says as she starts bringing things in the room, but she pauses when she notices me still standing there. "Mr. Scott.."

"Can I just stay here with her? I don't think she'd want to be alone." I ask almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, hospital policy, and your not a relative are you?" She asks.

"No, I'm not, alright I'll just get out of your way. Can I come back though, when your done?" I ask as I back out of the room.

"Sure you can, give me 20 minutes." She says with a smile.

"Thanks.." I say then I am out the door. I should go look for Haley and Mouth and tell them what's happening with Peyton. I am pretty sure they'd wanna know. I spot Mouth over by the coffee machine.

"Hey Mouth" I say as I step up beside him.

"Oh hey Nathan, what's up?" He asks.

"Nothin, just came out of Peyton's room, she's still unconcious but she's gonna be alright, I believe. The nurse is checking her right now. We can go see her in 20 minutes." I say as we walk over to the chairs in the waiting room.

"Ohh, thank god, I am glad she's okay. I was starting to get worried." He says as he sits in the chair next to me.

"Yeah.." I then notice Haley's not around here or with Mouth so I ask him where she is.."Hey where's Haley?"

"I am not sure where she went but she saw Luke I think. I wanted to wait here for news of Peyton, then see her and Brooke." He says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "The last I saw her she was outside heading toward the that grassy area in the middle of the buildings." He says as he points towards the direction of the 'grassy area'.

"Alright, thanks Mouth, I'll catch up with you later, oh and thanks for calling me. I am glad I got there on time. I'll see yah." I say as I head out the doors.

I walk towards the area he pointed to and I see a small light under a gazeebo. _**Maybe their under there, **_I think to myself, that's when I spot them. Luke laying down with his head on Haley's lap, her fingers in his hair, sitting up. I would punch him too, if I didn't know who he was and what he was to my wife. I know he's going through a lot, so I am glad he's got her, but I can't help but feel jealous, she doesn't do that with me anymore. As I stand here looking at them, I start to feel a bit of anger, why are they here and not with Peyton? Especially Luke. That's his girlfriend. So I decide to make my presence known and walk towards them, as I am walking, I rustle up some leaves on the ground.

"I was looking for you. I thought you were with Mouth." I say to the woman sitting there stroking her hands through Luke's hair, I can see now that he is passed out.

"I was, but then I saw Luke coming from the corner of the building and he looked so sad. I decided to come talk to him." Came her reply. I can't help but feel a bit more jealousy towards the man resting his head on my wife.

"Well I'm glad someone is with him right now. Peyton is unconcious still. They are going to obviously keep her overnight see how she is in the morning. They practically kicked me out. I figured someone should be with her, since everyone is with Brooke." I say the latter part quietly, because I know that would make her upset. I don't know why I said that, I am so glad everyone is visiting with Brooke, hell I visit with Brooke a lot. No one really knows that though. I guess I said that so she would just look at me! Well, it's partly true to, I didn't mean to sound like it's a bad thing that people are visiting with Brooke, I just can't help but want people to visit with Peyton also. I mean she is our friend too and she is going through a lot. Probably more so than us.

That does it, because she whips her head up so fast I was scared she'd break her neck or something. "What pray tell is wrong with people being with Brooke? She needs us. She didn't ask for this to happen to her. Unlike Peyton, she didn't do this to herself." She practically spat at me. What is wrong with her? She is starting to get on my nerves, I love her but she has been acting very, very rude all night.

"No, but Peyton needs friends to, Ha..ley. You know that. So I stayed with her. Because it didn't look like you or Luke, were going to be in there anytime soon." I say, all the while I am moving my hands through the air like crazy, I get like that when I am mad. I can't help but feel angry. Why is everyone blaming Peyton? She is going through a whole lot of things too.

"Yeah Peyton needs friends. But what about Brooke? She needs Peyton. She needs her 'best friend'" she says as she adds little air quotes around 'best friend' "But Peyton isn't there for her, hasn't been there. Peyton did this to herself." She says again and again and again. I know it's wrong of her for not being there for Brooke, but we don't know her reasons. I can't help but feel sorry and defensive towards my curly haired friend. I guess it's because I was so mean to her when we were dating, that I feel the need to be there for her now. It's only right too, Brooke has everyone else's support, mine too mind you, but I feel Peyton needs support too. When has Haley become so mean? What has happened to her? So I decide to tell her, I can't take it anymore!

"ENOUGH!" I say, I practically yelled it. I guess that did it too, because she jumped in her seat a bit and stirred Lucas in his sleep. This is something new, because I don't remember having this tone with her before, I can tell it scared her but she needs to be reminded or something about the way she's acting. "What's wrong with you Haley? This isn't like you. Why are you hating on Peyton now? When we first thought it was her in the hospital that day" I say but I feel bad because I see her flinch when I mention that day, so I decide to lower my voice "you were so concerned about her. You were concerned about her up until a couple days ago, come to think of it. What's changed?" I ask, I need to know, I need her to talk to me.

"You know Hales, Peyton has been a pretty good friend to you. You should be the same for her. Brooke wasn't the only one that got hurt that day. Yes, she's still paying for it physically but Peyton is so messed up right now. I think you know that. You saw it first hand." I say as I shake my head at her. "I'm gonna go back in, check on Peyt one more time, then see how Brooke is. Maybe..I dunno, maybe you should stay out here for a bit and think about it. I'll see yah, be careful Hales, call me if you need anything." I then bend down to kiss her cheek, it's so smooth, I can't help but feel awkward doing this, so I linger here a bit longer, to take advantage of this. _**I miss you Hales, I love you. **_I think to myself as I turn away from her and make my way towards Peyton's room.

It's a long slow walk there, I can't help but think back on our conversation, remembering the way she talked to me about Peyton. I never knew she was so angry with her. The more I think about it she has a valid point. I pretty much convinced myself that Haley was right and I was wrong to defend Peyton. She really should be there for her friend, I know Brooke would be there for her. But all that flew out the window once I walked back into her room. She looks so helpless, like she's fighting a losing battle. "Why did you do this Peyton? Your friend needs you. Wake up! I need you here, you helped me when Haley was gone, you were there for me. I need you here for me now. We need to go through this as a team, you, Luke, Hales, Mouth, me..You need to wake up!" I say as I squeeze her hand. It's so cold, I quickly pull my hand away. I sit here for another 20 minutes just watching her breathe, then I get up and leave.

I then make my way towards the brunette's room. I hope no one is in there. I don't think anyone but Karen knows that I come here, by myself. I don't know why I don't tell anyone. I just don't feel the need to and I don't want anyone to wonder why I come here alone. They wouldn't understand. Especially after the sex tape. God that was the most dumbest things I've ever done and I've done my share of dumb things.

I walk into the brunette's room, after checking to see it's all clear. She looks like she's got her color back, although there is still some bruising and a couple of cuts, she looks good, a lot better than before. "Hey Brooke" I say as I lower myself into the chair that's been permanently planted next to her bed. "You look great and you actually smell good too, which is a plus, considering you've been here for a week and some odd days." I say trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I miss your laugh, you need to get up so you can laugh with me. Laugh at my stupid jokes, no one else does anymore, especially Hales. I miss her you know. I know, I know. But she doesn't wanna talk to me. She doesn't confide in me anymore. We're married, what's that saying?" I say as I run my hands down my face, then I grab her hand and hold it tenderly. "What am I gonna do Brooke? To be honest with you, I'm scared. I am scared she's never gonna forgive me. Forgive me for what I've done. I know I shouldn't blame myself, I can just hear you saying that, but I can't help but feel the one to blame for her and the baby. I miss you too Brooke, I miss our 'secret friendship', I know it's stupid, but you helped me a lot when Haley left, and when she came back." I say to her as I continue to hold her hand. "I wish you were awake. I wish there was some way I could help you. You've become a really great friend to me Brooke Davis." I say as I sit back but still hang onto her hand.

Just then I hear my phone go off, it's Haley. Maybe she wants to go home. "Haley" I say into the phone.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask, I remember telling her to call me if something was wrong or if she needed anything.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just calling to let you know that Luke's gonna take me home, so you can go on home if you want." She says trying to sound happy. But I know she isn't, especially not after we had that little spat of words.

So I try to make up for it by letting her know I'm here and I'm waiting. "It's okay I can wait for you."

"No it's fine, go on home and get some rest. One of us needs it." Came her reply, but it's not funny because she is the one that needs to rest.

"Huh, yeah but it's not me that needs it. You should be the one laying down Hales." I tell her, reminding her that she should be laying down, she's had an emotional day today. I can't help but think I sounded harsh, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know she is only going to get defensive now.

"I'm fine Nathan, besides if anything happend, god forbid, this is the safest place to be. So go home, get some rest, and I'll see you in a bit, alright?" I hate that she mentioned something happening to her and that she's already at the hospital. It sounds like she's trying to remind me of that night, how I wasn't there.

I decide to give up, I don't want to fight anymore, god knows I'm tired. "Alright" I answer, she's won. "I'll see you later. I love you, bye Haley" I say quickly then hang up.

I then look up at Brooke and grab her hand, "See what I told you? She's upset at me alright, I don't know what to do. But I gotta go Brooke. Thanks for being there." I whisper as I give her hand one more small squeeze, just like every other time I've been here, but this time something remarkable happens. I feel a squeeze back. _**Was that Brooke squeezing my hand? **_I think to myself. Or could that have been my imagination. I squeeze her hand once more and again she squeezes back. "Brooke, Brooke? Are you awake?" I say excitedly. I try to get her to talk or to wake up, show any sign of her understanding. But I ask her to squeeze my hand once more, but this time she doesn't. I think about calling Haley but then I remember she's upset at me. So I decide to kiss Brooke's forhead and walk out the door, I make my way to the doctor on duty, to let him know what happened, I can't believe she squeezed my hand. Of all people, it was my hand. Maybe this nightmare is coming to an end. Maybe there's some hope left for us after all.

* * *

_**AN:** Wow! What a different side to Haley & Nathan, who knew huh? Nathan's still the same, but I had to make him and Brooke secret friends. I love them two. I hope you understood why he felt the need to protect and be there for Peyton. Anyway did you like that last bit I threw in there? About Brooke showing a small sign of coming back? Well next chapter I know you'll love..it's all Lucas, and a surprise character, I think you can figure out who it is :o). Oh yeah I will add a character to be making an appearance too, someone who's been mentioned. Next chapter is drama filled. Wouldn't be OTH without the Drama. Well more drama filled, on Luke's behalf, he'll be torn..Anyway hit that little review button and make me happy! Haha..onto my personal thanks!_

cutecupcake101-_ Thank you for adding me to your favorite story list._

FaithandAngel, broodygurl3, and Bazzle- _Thank you for adding me to your story alert list._

tanya2byour21- _One of my first reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing again. I am glad you liked that chapter, I hope you enjoyed this as well. I am trying my best. _

Princesakarlita411- _Thank you for that review, I love it when my readers ask questions. It shows an interest in the story. I know, Haley is always so nice and proper, I felt I had to give her sort of an edge, I liked that side of her too. I had fun writing her that way. It was a change, I had trouble doing that yet still keeping the Haley spark to it. LOL, but as I said in the note above, next it Lucas POV. And to answer your other question, you guessed it, that is the character appearance next chapter. :o)_

rosseyanna- _Thank you for not only adding me to your story alert list but for writing a review also. And a long one to boot! :o) I am glad you liked the chapters. I am trying my best. I know that's the friendship I loved most, was Baley. I had to bring it back. I like Breyton also. I wanted to add it because I always felt he was a royal jerk to her when they were together, I wanted him to do this as a sort of sorry and to show that he really does/did care about her. Anyway I am going to start the next chapter today. I got time. I will probably have it up within a few days or so. Thanks!_


	7. A brand new day

_**AN: **__Thank you to all who has read my story and still reviewed it even though it has been a long while since I've written anything. I am so sorry for not writing this chapter any sooner. I am currently working on a OTH/TVD story called Blush. Brooke/Stefan pairing. I am in love with TVD, my new addiction. I was extremely sad to see OTH end. It had a good run. I just read this story again and it has revived something in me. I want to see it to completion. So if your still with me I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I said it would be Lucas POV but I am changing it. I will have to go with this character for so many reasons other than it makes perfect sense. Oh well on with the story..ENJOY! Don't forget to review please!_

* * *

It's dark where I'm at. No light but the faint glow coming from the tv. Where am I? My throat is a bit sore and my mouth is extremely dry. I need some water. I push the covers off and slide my feet to the ground.

"Ahh...that's cold" I immediately jerk my feet back up to the safety of the warm bed. Where am I? I look around and see a tv mounted on the wall, ugly looking curtains shielding me from the outside world, a sink, a door to a bathroom, and an all too familiar looking chair.

That's when I notice that I am in the hospital. But why am I here? And what is this on my arm that is making me so itchy? Looks like a bandage. I reach up and grab the familiar remote and press the button with the picture of a nurse on it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" comes a voice through an intercom in the room.

"Hi. My names Peyton and I am unsure as to why I am here." I reply, hoping to get some answers from the mysterious voice.

"I'll be right in Ms. Sawyer" comes the voice.

I nod my head in agreement, just now realizing that she can't see me. God what is the temperature in here? I am freezing. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am in this revealing ugly looking hospital gown. I can't for the life of me remember why I am here.

Just then I hear a knock on the door and a 30ish year old lady walks through with a smile on her face rolling a cart in.

"Hi, my name is Holly, I'll be your nurse for the evening" she states as she pulls out a blood pressure cuff and moves to wrap it around my arm. "I am just going to take your vitals right quick and a doctor will be in any moment now to answer any questions you may have. Please just relax your arm, thank you." She says as she starts to put a little contraption on my finger. She is silent for a moment while writing down the results from the little machines.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Sawyer? Anything I can get for you?" She asks with a smile, all the while unhooking me from the machines.

It takes me a second to focus, for when she ripped the cuff off it made a deafening noise which reminded me of something scratchy. The sound of a raspy voice.

_"P. Sawyer help me, Peyton please get up, Peyton! P. Sawyer.." _The voice fades away and I find that I am sad at this.

"Ms. Sawyer? Peyton? Ms. Sawyer? Do you need any help getting to the restroom?" comes a voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Yes please. Could you also bring me another blanket? I am freezing in here. But first I really need a glass of water." I say looking right at nurse Holly.

"Sure thing. Let me just take this cart out of here, then I will be back with some ice chips and some water" she says with a smile. Does she always need to smile? And with that she's rolling the cart through the door as it shuts behind her.

And so I'm left with my thoughts again. But I don't really want to think about that. Her voice was so pleading, so sad, so frightened. I don't think I could stand hearing it again. So I flip the channels on the tv and turn it up a bit to keep from hearing her voice call out to me.

That doesn't help though, because I flip to MTV True Life: Proms. Suddenly a bunch of memories come crashing through my brain, flashing before my eyes. No amount of tv volume or beeping machines will drown it out.

_"Not this time ASS!" I yell as I grab the lamp off the table and hit him on the side of the head. We hear a crack as he loosens his grip on Brookes hair. She quickly scrambles away from him as I come rushing to her side. Before I can reach her though I feel a hard whack across my face then a fist in my side. I was hit so hard I flew back a foot and banged my head against the side of the table. The last thing I remember before the darkness consumed me was the look on Brooke's face. The same look she gave me earlier. But this time she had tears in her eyes and she was yelling my name. _

_I wake up to screaming. I look around me and I don't see anyone but yet I hear screaming. "Aghh, my head hurts" I complain as I reach up to touch the side of my head just above my ear. As I bring my hand down I can see blood. __**Oh my god what's going on?**__ I have a major headache and the screaming isn't making it any better. Who is that? I look down and see I'm wearing my prom dress and it all comes flooding back. Psycho Derek/Ian is here. __**Oh god Brooke, that's who's screaming. GET UP PEYTON!**__ I will myself up. _

_My brother's training didn't go to waste after all. I follow the screams down the hall to my room. No amount of self control will brace me from what I am about to see. I gasp out loud and suddenly feel tears stream down my face. There upon my bed is my best friend with her dress pushed high to her waist and the top portion ripped open laying her breasts bear. PSYCHO Derek on top of her trying to hold her hands above her head while trying to take his man parts out. "PEYTON! Please! __P. Sawyer help me, Peyton please get up, Peyton! P. Sawyer..HELP ME!" She screams at the top of her lungs. That snaps me out of my shock._

_I look around for something to use as a weapon and see my easle I use to paint at times. I pick that up and charge Psycho Derek whacking it across the back of his head. He falls to the side and slips off the bed, looks up at me in shock and closes his eyes. I don't finish the job though, I need to get Brooke to safety. Did he actually rape her? Was I to late? __**Oh god please, I know I don't pray much but please please let me have been on time.**__ I pray silently in my head. I am at Brooke's side in a flash pulling her up, letting her lean against my side for support. She is silent as we make our way out of my room and down the hall. She looks up at me and tries to will a smile to her face but before it appears she is punched in her eye and blood spits out at me. I see her being punched again in the gut and Psycho Derek yelling at her, accusing her of leading me away from him. Once more he kicks her on the side of her head and then nudges her with his foot down the stairs. _

_She tumbles down the stairs like a rag doll. I am sure she is dead. She couldn't have survived that beating let alone that tumble. I am suddenly enraged as I look at him I rush him and punch him in the nose, knee him in his groin, punch him in his gut, and push him as hard as I can against the mirror on the wall. It shatters and a bunch of glass falls onto his face, as well as my head, against my open wound. I have to overcome the pain because I can't let him get away. Not with what he did to my Brooke. I notice a piece of glass that landed on my arm then I look at him and I notice for the first time this whole night the look of fear in his eyes. I reach for it, while I'm reaching for the glass he pleads with me to not do this.."Don't do this Peyton, come on let's just go away together, forget this ever happened, just you and me please." _

_I shake my head and remember what he told me earlier, how no one will help me, but he was wrong someone did help me, and she's laying at the bottom of the stairs thanks to this PSYCHO. I grab the glass and scream in his face.."SOMEONE DID HELP ME, BUT NO ONE WILL HELP YOU!" before I stab the glass into his side. He looks at the glass then at me before he slides down to the floor. While all this transpired I could hear sirens in the distance. I make a run down the stairs and jump back in horror at what is laying before me. Brooke looks all twisted up with her arm behind her back and her leg bent upward, it shouldn't be like that. _

_"Brooke get up, please get up!" I chant to her clinging to her, pleading with her to wake up, to be alive! Before I know it someone is trying to grab me by the shoulders, trying to pull me away from her, but they can't I am to strong, I need to stay with Brooke. They some how manage to get her on a gurney and me in into the ambulance, the last thing I remember is seeing him standing on the side of the street with an evil smirk to his face watching us drive away._

"Ms. Sawyer?" Asks Holly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts" I admit to her as I scoot myself up and look at her.

"Oh it's alright dear, I brought you your ice chips, a cup of water, and a blanket" She says setting the first two on the table and draping the latter over my legs. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asks with a smile to her voice.

"No, thank you. You brought everything thanks. But before you go could you help me out of bed and to the restroom? I have the sudden urge to relieve myself." I say with a chuckle.

"Of course dear, when your through I'll let the doctor know it's safe to come in" she says on a laugh.

15 minutes go by and I am getting settled back in bed and the doctor comes strolling in. _**He's handsome with a kind smile. **_I think to myself as I smile in return.

"Ms. Sawyer, how are you feeling today?" He asks as he settles himself on a chair next to my bed.

"I'm okay. Can you tell me why I am here?" I ask him getting straight to the point.

He looks down at the chart in his hands before looking back up at me. "Well Ms. Sawyer, you had an accident. At least we all hope. You hurt yourself, cut your wrists." He says looking me straight in the eyes.

Now it was my turn to look down, at my bandaged wrists. "Oh" I say on a whisper.

"Can you tell me why you did that?" He asks softly. Scooting a little closer to me.

"I honestly don't know. I can't remember. I just actually had a rush of memories come back to me about the night of prom." I say looking at him, holding my wrist I go on "can you tell me where my friend Brooke is?" A touch of hope fills my voice. "Is she alive?" I manage to get out on silent tears.

"Ms. Sawyer.." he says.  
"Peyton please, call me Peyton" I return.

"Peyton. Are you speaking of Brooke Davis?" He asks me while playing with his pen.

"Yes, is she okay? Has she been here? To see me?" I ask excitement filling my voice.

"Yes she's alive. She's here, but unfortunately she's in another room, on another floor. She's in the ICU. She is still in a coma" he answers my questions.

_**A coma? How long has she been in a coma for? What day is it actually?**_ I decide to voice my concerns. "What is the date today?" I ask him skeptically, afraid of the answer.

"Today is May 5, 2007 a Saturday" he replies with a look of sadness.

"May 5th? What? But Prom was April 13th. I don't know what's going on. So Brooke has been in a coma for almost a month now? But that can't be. How long have I been here? Why can't I remember anything?" My voice rises as I start to get nerous. _**Oh my god, 3 weeks. Have I been here for 3 weeks? WHAT IS HAPPENING? **_I am really scared now, I start crying.

"Peyton you've been here for a week an a half. You came in about a week and a half after prom. You woke up a couple times screaming, trying to hurt yourself, you've been on suicide watch. We don't want you to do anything brash. Please calm down Ms. Sawyer. You have something called PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Your trying to supress your memories." He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head. The last thing I want is to be chained up or whatever it is they do. But I can't stop crying, for Brooke and myself. _**Why am I alone? People always leave! I miss my daddy.**_

As if he could read my thoughts "If you want I can call your dad to come back" he says with a slight smile.

_**Come back? He's here? **_"He's here?" I ask with hope filling my voice once again.

"Yes he's been here, a few of your friends, some staff and I had to finally convince him to get some rest. He's been here since a day after you came in. Never left your side since, until last night, he sure does love you Peyton" he replies. "Now I will let you call him in a second. But first there is a detective here that wants to get your side of the story. Since we can't get it from Ms. Davis. Will you be willing to answer his questions, tell him what happened the night of the prom? If you feel that your not up to it, please let me know. I don't want you to have another break down" he says with sincere eyes.

"That's fine, I'll answer some questions. Can you tell me if they caught him? Psycho Der..I mean Ian, did they catch him?" I ask with a hint of fear and hope.

"Detective Daniels can answer that for you. I will send him in. And Ms. Sawyer? If you want you can visit her. Brooke." he says giving me another one of his kind smiles before exiting the door.

An hour later Detective Daniels is writing the last few notes in his notepad, hands me a tissue because I've been crying so much. "I will let you know how it goes Ms. Sawyer and if you want please call me if you have anything else to add or if you need to talk. Also if you want to see Ian Banks I wrote down all the information for you. If you have some things you would like to say to him, you don't have to now, I just wrote it down for you in case you wanted to. Some victims of these crimes like to say one last thing to their perpetrator." He explains stuffing the notepad and pen in his pocket and handing me the slip of paper, telling me where the psychotic mad man is.

"I am just very happy to hear he's locked up. Where he can't get to us anymore." I say as he nods his head. "Thank you Detective Daniels. Thank you for everything" I tell him as I stand to hug him instead of shaking the hand that's held out for me.

"Your welcome Ms. Sawyer and thank you for telling us your side of the story, so we can put him away for good." He replies while returning my hug. "You get some rest now, and try to live your life to it's full potential despite what's happened here. Don't let this defeat you, your stronger than that" he tells me as he makes his way to the door. He stops to turn around one last time to say "Please visit with your friend, she would love to be with the person who saved her." He tells me with a smile on his face and a nod to his head. He opens the door and leaves me alone with my thoughts. _**I didn't save Brooke, she saved me.**_

I call my dad and ask him to come to the hospital, I let him know that I don't want to be alone. Maybe I should've called Luke, but no I want my daddy. I tell him that I am going to visit with someone that I should've seen a long time ago and to wait for me in my room. He agrees and wishes me luck and tells me he loves me. "I love you to daddy." I say before I hang up the phone and make my way to the door.

I walk past nurse Holly and she gives me a big smile and a thumbs up, get into the elevator and push the number 3 (it's on the 3rd floor), and lean against the rail. I am happy for the silence of the ride, gives me time to gather my thoughts. I see a nurses station on the right and an older looking woman with glasses smiling at me a bright smile. It's as if she knows me, she gets up and guides me to room 347. "She's been waiting for you" she says with a smile to her face.

I pause for a moment to gather my strength and enter the room. Immediately upon seeing my sleeping friend the tears come crashing down my face. I run to her side and get up on the bed with her. I cry into her shoulder and kiss her hand that I am holding.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I am sorry I couldn't help you anymore than I should've, I am sorry for not getting to you on time. I am sorry for making you come to the house. I am so sorry for not doing anything for standing there when he had you in that briefest of moments. I am sorry for not being here for you. I am just so sorry." I cry into her shoulder and beg my best friend for forgiveness. "Please please forgive me." I continue apologizing, begging, crying until my voice grows hoarse and my tears stop falling. I don't know how long I've been here but I don't care I just want to lay with my friend. Hold her, let her know I am here and I am not going anywhere, ever again.

I lay there for another 30 minutes talking to her about the good ol days, about boys, and the time Nathan's head got stuck in Brooke's railing when we were about 9 years old and we had to call Dan, he was furious, haha. About Lucas.._**Oh Luke, what are we gonna do? **_I think to myself. "Please Brooke if you can hear me, please wake up. We all need you, especially me. I need you to wake up now sweetie." I plead with her, but to no avail, she still sleeps soundly. I just remember that my dad is waiting for me. So I get up apologize for making her 'gown' wet and kiss her forhead. I turn to look at her peaceful face and offer up a silent prayer of thanks that she's still alive, and let her know I'll be back in the morning, after all it is a brand new day.

I was so at peace with myself that I finally went to see her and happy I got to lay next to her and hold my best friend and already thinking about tomorrow that I didn't notice her fingers twitch or her hand reach for my now vacant seat.

As I walk out her door I turn to wave at the kind nurse and walk down the hall eager to see my dad. I was excited to see him and in that excitement I didn't notice the lone figure lurking near her door entering it as I entered the elevator.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you again for being patient and deciding to give this story another try. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can understand why I had to hold off on Lucas POV for the next chapter. It sets up the next chapter nicely. It's fitting, you'll understand once you read the next one. Please don't be mad at Peyton. I love her when she's not trying to steal Luke, lol. I love the Breyton friendship. So once again Thank You! And I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you thought :)_


	8. Miracles do happen

**AN: **_Thank you to all who is still with this story even 4 years later. I am happy to be writing it again. I need to see this through to the end! Reading all the reviews makes me want to post another chapter and fast :) The more reviews the faster the chapters get written and posted. Thank you all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize in advance if it's not who you wanted it to be. But I have a plan and lots more drama! Who doesn't like that? ;) Without further ado..On with the story..._

_P.S. It's Luke's POV_

* * *

She sits there in all her golden glory. Sun shining around her, curls free falling down around her face. Laughing at something her dad told her. I feel my breath catch in my throat. It's been a while since I've seen her so happy, really happy, looks like an angel sitting there, like she was specially sent down to grace us with her presence.

I decide now's the right time to make myself known. "Aghem, sorry to interrupt your family time." I say to the curly headed blonde sitting in the hospital bed and her father. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling." I say as I lean up against the window.

"Oh hey Luke, it's alright, dad here was just telling me about what happened on his fishing trip. He apparently tripped on a rope and fell butt first on the boat and went sliding into the ocean..hahahaha" She laughs again while holding onto her dads arm.

"Geeze way to make me look manly in front of this young man Peyton." Larry replies smiling at his daughter. He turns to me "how are you doing Lucas?" he asks.

"I'm doing alright, taking it day by day. I'm just glad Peyton here is doing great. Brooke is still, well.." I trail off and notice them both nod their heads and Peyton looks down at her hands. _**Way to go Luke, way to dampen the mood.**_ I think to myself and shuffle my feet.

"Hey it was good to see you again Larry" I say to the man looking at his daughter, "Peyton I'll see you later." I say to her as I drop a kiss to her forhead and linger there for a bit breathing in her scent, enjoying this moment, etching it into my memory. With that I spin on my heels so fast I was almost dizzy from the movement and make my way out of the room. That was weird. It was like a good.._**No I can't finish that thought. **_

"Luke wait!" I hear her voice calling after me. I stop and take a couple deep breaths before I turn around to look at the distraught looking girl standing in front of me. She looks so frail, so sad, so confused. It's killing me. I just want to reach out to her and grab her into my arms, kiss her sweet cheek and reassure her that everything will be alright. But I can't, I don't know how anything will be anymore. I just don't know. You see I'll always love this girl, Peyton Sawyer. There is just an unspoken bond between us that we can't deny. Even though we were blind to it, no one else saw it, but Brooke saw it, she always saw it. _**Awe Brooke, my pretty**_** girl, when will you wake up? And relieve me of this torment?.** There is an emptiness where Brooke used to be and no one can fill it, ever, not even this beautiful angel standing before me. I've tried, she's tried. But it just can't happen. The only one who can, who ever will, is lying in a hospital bed, sleeping always sleeping, and we both know that, just don't want to admit to it.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I just couldn't be in there anymore. Watching you be so happy, while Brooke is lying in that bed, for over 3 weeks now." I say pointing down the hall.

"I understand Luke, but I honestly haven't been happier in my life, my dad has been here with me for nearly 2 weeks now. It's amazing to me." She replies with a small smile reaching out to grab hold of my arm.

I look down at her hand on my arm and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. I just, I'm just frustrated." I say as I hang my head low.

"It's okay, we're all frustrated. But it'll be better soon, you'll see, Brooke will wake up and everything will go back to the way it was before 'you know who' ever entered our lives." She explains shuffling from foot to foot. "As long as we've got eachother, right?" She asks with hope filled eyes, taking my hand into hers.

I don't know how to reply to that question but yet I don't know how to deny her either. I am torn. So I just smile at her and tell her we'll talk later. "You should go back to your dad, shouldn't miss this opportunity with him" I flash her a sincere smile and once again kiss her forhead and walk down the hall towards the elevator.

As I turn around and mash the number 3 button I see her staring at me, a look of questionable fear enters her eyes a touch of sadness and then the doors close. I know I should be with Peyton right now, she is my girlfriend after all but I have to see Brooke, anyone with eyes would think the roles were reversed between the two, considering the fact that I am always visiting Brooke. More so than Peyton, which is confusing, even to me. But I can't think about that now because I hear my phone ring. ***Nathan*** flashes across the screen.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask into the phone.

"Luke, where are you?" He nearly shouts into the phone. _**Geeze what gives?**_ I wonder as I make my way off the elevator to a nearby bench.

"I'm at the hospital and why are you shouting at me?" I ask him a bit forcefully.

"I've been trying to call you. You haven't been answering your phone" he replies anxiously.

"I've been with Peyton if you must know, I'm on my way to check on Brooke real quick then gonna meet Hales at the bookstore or whatever, something about wanting to get a scrapbook and a book for when she's in labor. I dunno, you know your wife.." I say while shrugging my shoulders. "Spit it out Nate don't have a heart attack on me, what's going on that's got you so damn anxious?" I say with a chuckle.

"It's Brooke. Luke, she's awake." I immediately stop laughing and freeze what I'm doing, I nearly dropped the phone when I heard Nate yelling at me.

"LUKE, LUKE did you hear me? Brooke's awa.." he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I gotta go. Bye." I slam my phone shut, I didn't have time to shove it in my pocket because I jumped up and started running towards her room. I couldn't help but think _**Miracles do happen. **_I didn't even stop to say 'Hi' to Rita, I was so excited. But once I got to her room I froze again. I was suddenly nervous, what do I do? What do I say to her? Do I just go in? Or knock? _**Maybe I should knock first then go in. **_I think to myself as I do just that.

As I am rounding the corner I freeze in my tracks. There she is, my pretty girl, awake. And snickering at whatever was being said to her. _**God she's beautiful. **_Even in the state she's in. With her beautiful chocolate locks cascading around her face and her beautiful hazel eyes shimmering because she was either laughing so hard or crying. _**How did I ever let you get away?**_I think to myself, but shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts, I mean I just came from visiting Peyton, what's wrong with me? She hasn't noticed me yet. My eyes fall to her companion. _**WTF Chase? What the hell is he doing here? He hasn't been here the whole time Brooke's been here. Only shows up now? And he gets to be one of the first to see her awake?**_

"Chase" I bark out making my presence known.

"Luke?" comes a tiny raspy voice. A voice I've been longing to hear again. I turn towards that voice and come eye to eye with the girl I've been dying to see look back at me for the past 3 1/2 weeks.

"Brooke" I say as I edge closer to her bed, nudging Chase out of the way in the process. He didn't look to happy with that. _**Well good! Sucker!**_ "Brooke, you don't know how happy I am to see you. Awake." I say with a warm smile, intended only for her.

She blushes a bit and flashes me a tender smile. "Get on over here and give me a hug" she replies as if she hasn't been in a coma for the past 3 1/2 weeks but just got back from watching Weird Science at the matinee.

I can't do anything but comply to her wishes. I am so eager to hug her while she's awake. As I feel her arms wrap around my waist I have a feeling of being home. Of being where I was always meant to be. "It really is good to see you awake pretty girl. I've missed you." I whisper softly into her ear. I breathe in her fragrance of vanilla and lavender. Haley must've been helping the nurse wash her hair.

"It's good to be awake, I'm glad to see you too Luke." She says while pulling away from the hug. I suddenly wish to be in her arms again.

"God Brooke, you don't know how happy I am, really. I've been so worried, I thought..I thou..."My voice breaks at the thought of not ever seeing this beautiful cheerful (even when she just woke from a coma) girl again. I cry unashamedly in her arms for what seems like forever but in reality was only about 10 minutes.

I can see her eyes are a bit misty as well "Oh Luke, it's okay, I'm alive and awake. And so happy to be both. I'm so happy to see you too. I've missed your brooding.." she says giggling as I frown at her, pretending to be offended. But in all honesty I'd happily sit here for hours listening to her tease me. But I have so many questions for her.

"So when did you wake up? How long have you been awake for?" I ask her eager for the answers.

"I woke up about 2 hours ago. I thought Chase told you. Or Nathan, I can't remember." She says referring to the boy that occupied the chair next to Brooke just a few moments ago, who excused himself to give us time to talk.

"Anyway, I woke to Chase sitting in that very chair your sitting in, looking sad and sleepy. Haha, I think I sort of frightened him, I sort of didn't say anything just coughed real loud. Haha, he practically jumped in his seat." She says in between giggles. _**Boy did I miss her laugh. **_Although I wasn't prepared for what she was to say next "Did you know that he's been sitting with me the whole time I was here, just going home to eat and sleep. Seems fitting that I woke up to him, such devotion." She says with awe in her voice. "I didn't think I would be so lucky, I didn't think I would find someone with such honesty, after you." She says looking straight through me.

I couldn't believe what she just told me. The nerve of Chase to tell her all that shit! He hasn't been here this whole time, unless he's been here way after midnight! Wait till she finds out. I excuse myself from her regretfully, I have a sudden hankering to smash his face in.

As I march out her door I see the little punk hugging the wall next to the nurses station. He has a look of genuine fear in his eyes. _**Damn right, you better be scared, I am gonna beat you so hard your heads gonna spin. **_I growl angrily as I lunge at him, not caring who saw, just wanting to end him for the lies he told Brooke.

"Lucas" comes a firm sounding voice. "Stop this instant" says Rita the normally grandmotherly sounding voice. "There is an explanation for everything. Why don't you give the boy a chance to explain. As well as the doctor." She says motioning to a chair, expecting me to sit next to this traitor. But one look at her and I obey. I plop my butt down and let out a loud "Hummph."

"So explain away" I gesture towards him with my hands.

He sits in the chair and twiddles his thumbs, rubbing his hands together and claps before settling them back in his lap and finally looking towards me. "Well I went to see her a few hours ago. I went to tell her I was sorry. Sorry for not being there for her. Sorry for not coming until today. I fell asleep holding her hand. She probably told you the rest. She coughed and scared me half to death." He explained. "I dunno maybe she woke up to me because we were meant to be. Because she knows how much I love her and she loves me." He says pointedly while looking straight at me. "I am her boyfriend after all" he explains with a slight smirk.

God how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I reached over to grab him but Ms. Rita came by and told me if I didn't calm down I would have to leave. Just then the doctor showed up.

"Good day Mr. adams, Mr. Scott.." he nods to me while stopping right in front of us. "Now Mr. Scott your not going to like what I have to say. But if Ms. Davis thinks Mr. Adams was here this whole time then you must let her think it. I don't want her under any stress what-so-ever. Is that clear?" He asks me with such authority, at the nod of my head he goes on. "The last thing we want is for her to slip back into another coma. Not so early after she woke up." He jots down some notes and shoves it into his coat pocket. "I know this is difficult for you, I have seen you here, quite dilligently these past few weeks. But my only concern is for my patient. Now as long as that is all understood. Just be happy she's awake, it's a miracle she is." He says as he walks over to Brooke's room.

"Lucas, you can go on in to see her as soon as Dr. Smith is done with his examination." Rita says to me with a sad smile. As Rita excuses herself to check on a patient I look over to where Chase sat.

"If you think this is over, you got another thing coming. How do you think Brooke is going to take it when she finds out your a liar? And not only that, that you didn't care to see her at all while she was here?" I ask him with a smirk to my face now. "You better watch yourself Chase" I tell him.

"Is that a threat Luke?" He asks with a shrug to his shoulders and a chuckle to his voice.

"No that's a promise, so you better watch yourself. Also if you think I am just going to stay away from Brooke because she thinks your her 'savior' well you better think again! Because I'm here to stay!" I promise him as I stand to greet Haley and Nathan who are walking down the hall. All the while missing the big gulp he took and the nervous look he gave towards the closed door of room 347.

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you again for reading my story. Please review! Now onto my personal Thank you's:_

**_Its-OK-to-love: _**_Thank you for the review. Yes it is an eventual Brucas. But I can't just put them together that quickly, it's not realistic to me. They have to come together slowly, over time, or else Brooke will just feel insecure again, like on the show. I can't have that, I didn't like seeing Brooke like that. She won't be able to trust Luke if he rushes it. Please be patient, it will happen. I hope this chapter was good for you. You got your wish, she woke up, and she's typical Brooke, consoling others when she's in the hospital :)_

**_Casey_****_Jr: _**_Thank you for your review, I am glad you liked it, I was trying to make it as intense as I could without it going past the rating, lol. __I think that was my favorite chapter by far. Peyton is a pretty intense character to me. I thought it fitting for her to be the next instead of Luke as you can see. I thought it should finally be revealed as to what happened to the girls. We'll find out what happens to Derek within the next 2 chapters. And we'll see what happens to Brooke, I think I will write her POV next._

**_Princesakarlita411: _**_Thank you for the review. __Yes Luke has visited with Brooke, many times, he was the first one to see her and one of the last as well. In between all the chapters he has been with her. _

**_Volleyball10: _**_Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked chapter 7. I hope you like this one :)_

**_dianehermans: _**_Thank you for the review. Luke was next :) I hope I posted another fast enough for you :) I hope to have chapter 9 up soon. _


	9. Did that really just happen?

**AN: **_Wow thank you for the lovely reviews! I greatly appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's one we've all been waiting for..Will the lovely Brooke Davis please stand __up? Lol..anyway without further ado, enjoy! And don't forget to read and review :)_

* * *

It's been a long day. A very emotional day. I must have cried at least a dozen times. Especially when Hales came to visit. Just thinking about her and that gorgeous husband of hers makes me want to shed a few tears.

"_Aghh Tigger!" Comes a voice I've been dying to hear. The occupant of that voice, if you can believe it or not, comes jumping up on the bed and lands in my arms. "Oh Tigger, I'm so glad to see you!" She says, her voice shaky._

"_Hales be careful" I can hear Nathan say in the background. "You can't go jump.." he starts but fails to finish when he sees his ecstatic wife clinging to the girl that quickly became her very best friend, you probably could say sister, with her dear life._

"_Oh tutor wife, I am so happy to see you too. And still pregnant, good, you know you can't have that baby without me. But you should listen to your husband, he does have a point. You can't go hopping around all over the place." I giggle to her, but am secretly glad to be holding the mom to be in my arms._

"_I'm fine, you two worry to much. Seriously." She says with a roll of her eyes towards her significant other. "He's basically got me under house arrest. The only place I was/am allowed to go is here, he couldn't keep me away from you anyway Brookie." She says with a bright smile to her face._

"_No he couldn't especially now that I'm awake" I respond with an equally bright smile of my own, hugging her again and sending Nate a wink over the top of the honey colored blondes head. He smiles at me before excusing himself. "It really is great to see you awake Brooke" he says while giving me a hug. "I'm gonna let you two girls gossip and go find my brother." He says stepping out of the room to give us some privacy._

"_We don't always 'gossip'!" I yell towards the now closed door. "Ha-Ha!" He responds in kind, before his footsteps fade away._

"_So tutor wife now that we're 'alone'..." I say on a giggle. "What is going on with you and hotshot?" I ask with a look of concern. Her eyes flutter close and a single tear comes falling out. In that moment I would've done anything for the girl in front of me, if she would just not cry. I hate seeing her cry. It breaks my heart, especially when it has to do with her and her relationship with my other favorite Scott boy. I don't say anything more, I just cradle her into my arms and rub her back soothingly, and just let her cry her heart out. After all what are friends for?_

She didn't get the chance to tell me exactly what was going on with her and Nate because we were interrupted by Mouth. It's alright though, I'll find out what's going on. Soon, if it's the last thing I do. I will not sit around and let those two throw away all the hard work they put into their relationship. No sir! They are the embodiment of what it means to be in love. I will not let that get ruined by anything.

At times I feel a little jealousy towards the young married couple. I wish I could find a great love like that too. I thought I had it, once. But I was wrong about that. He ended up being in love with my best friend. But that's okay, I'm okay with that. The boy I loved in love with the girl I love. I just hope that relationship lasts a good while, otherwise what I went through would've been in vain. And believe me it wasn't easy seeing those two together all the time. Actually it sort of hurt. Well okay, it hurt a lot. Which is why I found it odd that they weren't 'together' coming to see me. He wasn't even with her when she came to see me, I told her they didn't have to do that on my account. I'd rather see them together than apart. For the reasons I mentioned earlier.

"_Brooke?" Comes a shy voice at my side. I look over and see a mass of curly blonde hair. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asks softly, with a worried look in her eye._

"_Peyton? Oh my god, Peyton!" I manage to get out in between sobs. I reach for her and pull her into my arms. __**I am so happy my fr**__**iend is fine. I love her so. **__"Oh Peyton I'm so happy to see you." I cry into her shoulder, no longer being able to be the 'strong' one. But that's how I am with her. Vulnerable. I've only ever been vulnerable with her and Lucas._

"_Brooke, words cannot express the happiness I'm feeling at this very moment" she says, her voice muffled by sobs of her own. We sat there and cried for about a half an hour._

"_So B. Davis it's about time you woke up. We've missed you, I missed you. I've been so lost without you. I thought you were dead, then I heard you take a breath, although shallow it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard." She says crying again into my shoulder._

_I don't know what to say in that moment so I just gather her in my arms and lay with her on the bed. We laid there silently for hours. Just holding each other, crying at times, lost in our own thoughts, but safe in knowing we were together. After all if it wasn't for this girl I wouldn't be alive. Little did I know she was thinking the very same thing. Suddenly a rush of memories come back to me._

"_It's not like Peyton, to miss this chance to be out with you Luke. You need to call her and if she doesn't answer, call again. If she still doesn't answer go over there and drag her skinny ass over here, kicking and screaming." I say with a wink towards that last remark._

"_I tried calling her Brooke, she didn't answer. I am not going to bother her anymore. She is upset with me. I just need to give her time to cool off. She'll call me when she wants to speak with me. Come on let's go back to our friends." He says trying to tug me over to our table._

"_I'll be there in a minute I just saw Bevin go towards the ladies room. I'm gonna talk with her for a sec, then make my rounds, head cheerleader and all. I'll be by soon. Save me a dance?" I ask with a tilt to my head and a glowing smile._

"_Haha, of course Brooke Davis, I'd love to dance with you." He says with a bow before turning on his heel and making his way towards the table holding each of our friends. I gl__ance after him, wishing things could be different, wishing we were here together. But that's not how things are. Something isn't right, it's been nagging me all night. I can't be here without my fake blonde best friend. It just isn't right, that she's not __here with Luke. "Guess I need to take matters into my own hands. Since someone who should isn't" I mutter under my breath. I steal another glance towards our table and smile at what I see. Nate is holding Haley from behind she's staring up at him with star__s in her eyes. Luke, laughing at something Mouth is saying. I look over a bit and see Skills dancing with Bevin not a care in the world, Fergie and Junk trying to spike the punch? __**WHAT? Now I didn't see that coming.**__ HAHA! I laugh to myself and walk __towards the double doors intent on bringing Peyton back. She needs to be here. Determination in every step I take._

"_P. Sawyer?" I ask her sleeping form, she fell asleep 45 minutes ago, I could tell by her even breathing. "Despite all that's happened and all the time I've missed. I am so very glad I went to get you. Otherwise I fear you wouldn't be here with me now. I would've lost the only family I have." I say with a kiss on her head._

"_P. Sawyer, please don't do this to me, you need to wake up. Please..__Peyton get up. You can't be dead!" I freak out, __**Calm down Brooke, check her pulse. **__I do just that, I feel a strong beat, she's not dead! Oh thank god, she's just passed out. He hit her awfully hard. "Peyton, Peyton" I yell at her shaking her shoulders, "wa__ke up, Peyton, snap out of it" I slap her cheeks. I tried waking her to no success, before I feel a pair of strong hands yank me up, hard._

"_AGHHH! Let me go, you psychotic asshole." I yell at him, my voice even raspier due to yelling all night, and hit at his chest._

"_Look what you made me do, you BITCH!" He yells with such force right into my face. Suddenly a sick look enters his eyes. "I love it when you yell at me like that, yeah hit me again." He says all the while dragging me over towards Peyton's __room by the hair. __**OH GOD THE PAIN...**__He throws me on the bed and covers my body with his. __**Oh please, NO, please! Someone, anyone, HELP! Luke help me, please help me. I need you to save me now. **__I think to myself, all the while knowing he won't come. No one w__ill come. Peyton's passed out in the hall, Luke is at the dance, It's just me and this Psycho and there's nothing I can do about it, he's going to take everything from me. I will be nothing when he's done. __**God just let it be quick, please just give me that**__**.**_

"_What Bitch? No pleading left in you? No fight? Awe that's not fair, I don't like it like that. Let's see what will give you your 'spirit' back." He says with a demonic laugh and a slap to my face. He's kissing me now, sucking, no biting on my neck. __**He **__**just wants me to fight back. Well I won't, I won't give him what he wants. **__Which is very hard, because when your in this situation all you want to do is fight back. So I have to fight myself to not fight back. He's leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks __down my body, it hurts so bad. "FIGHT BACK!" He screams at me as he punches my face a couple times._

_I can feel his slimy hands on my thighs, he shoves my dress up to my waist and tears it away from my breasts. He bites my breasts, god it hurts so bad, and punches my thighs. He's yelling at me the whole time to fight him. The last straw is when he yanks my bra away from my body and I see a look of desire flash in his eyes at the sight of my bare breasts that I do start to fight, I can't let him rape me, I have to save myself, I can't let him touch me anymore._

_"PEYTON! Please! P. Sawyer help me, Peyton please get up, Peyton! P. Sawyer..HELP ME!" I try one last time. As I kick and scream at him, determination to get away from this maniac. He's not makin__g it easy though. He punches me right in the gut and that's when I see his man hood. Taunting me. __**OH GOD PLEASEEE!**__ I think to myself as he touches my thighs with it. Before he can shove it into me, he falls over and Peyton is standing above me, helping __me up. __**Oh god, thank you, thank you for sending me this angel.**_

"_But I didn't lose you, you saved me P. Sawyer and I'll be forever greatful for that." I say towards her sleeping form before my eyes drift close as well._

"_Ms. Davis, Brooke Davis, Ms. Sawyer" comes a voice, waking me from a nice sleep, all I know is I felt safe for the first time and I don't want it to go away._

"_Yes? I'm up." I say towards the occupant of that voice. He's a burly man, with glasses, kind eyes. "Is there something I can do for you?" I ask him._

"_Ms. Davis my name is Det. Daniels, there is something I need to speak to you and Ms. Sawyer about but before that could you please tell me your side of events on the night of April 13, 2007? The night of your prom?" He says the latter on a whisper._

_I agree and before you know it I am telling him the whole story, as best I could. I even tell him about the almost rape, even though he didn't rape me, he sure defiled my body. I feel dirty even now. He understood and apologized, even though it __wasn't his fault at all. __**He is a kind man. **__I feel a stirring next to me and know Peyton's awake, how long has she been up for? I hope for her sake she didn't hear what happened while she was knocked out. I know she did though, because she takes my hand as __she tries to cover up her tears with her other hand._

"_I wanted to let you girls know that we have Ian Banks, as your friend knows Ms. Davis, but I wanted to tell you that he's being charged with attempted murder. And they're pushing for Life without parole. I think we stand a big chance of getting that sentence." He says with a hopeful smile. "I just wanted to let you know that. To ease your mind a bit. We got him girls, although we might need you to go to court to testify. But we'll see what we can do about that. So you don't have to see him again." He says as he stands and straightens his tie. "You girls have a wonderful day now and please don't let this get you down. Please try to live your lives. Your a very courageous girl Brooke Davis. A genuine hero." He smiles as he turns to leave the room._

I finish my thought as I hear someone knock on the door and stick their head around. "Luke" I say breathlessly.

"Hey pretty girl" he says striding over to the chair that is always occupied.

"Hi. What are you doing here? Isn't it really late? I thought visiting hours were over." I say with a smile on my face, I can't not smile when it comes to Luke.

"I am here to see you, isn't it obvious?" He asks with his arms stretched out, chuckling. "And yes it's like 11:18 at night, visiting hours have been over for the past 3 hours, but Rita is here and she's super cool. Besides, your actually allowed to have one person to stay the night, so they don't mind so much when we visit late, as long as it's not an overwhelming amount of people in here." He explains.

"Well I'm glad your here, although you should be at home watching Karen. She is really pregnant Luke, she needs you more than I do now." I say sitting up and leaning against my mass of pillows.

He leans back in his seat at that last comment, I'll never know how that comment hurt him. "As long as your here you can keep me company." I say with a smile.

"I can't wait to see the real Brooke Davis smile." He replies with a sad smile of his own.

"What do you mean the real Brooke Davis smile?" I ask with a giggle trying to keep the conversation light.

"The smile that makes your eyes sparkle, the one where your nose scrunches up just a little, the one where your dimples shine through." He says, all the while softly caressing each spot he just spoke about. His finger lingering a bit at my cheek. "That's the real Brooke Davis smile" he explains removing his hand and placing it back in his lap.

"Hmm..I forgot how observant you can be." I say looking him straight in the eye, so as not to let him think he got to me. _**You know he did Brookie, he got you good. **_No more thoughts like that.

"So how are you and boy wonder doing?" at my look he explains "you know Chase, because he woke you from your sleep, sleeping beauty, was it with a kiss I wonder?" He asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Haha, your such a dork. No unfortunately, not with a kiss. I woke him up actually, I told you and I scared him half to death, coughing. Who knew how lady like I could really be?" I ask playing along.

We laughed for a few minutes before he turned everything serious. "You know I'm really glad your awake Brooke, I'm just a little peeved you woke to wonder boy though." He says looking me straight in the eye.

I look right back at him and respond in kind "you know Luke, you should just be happy about the fact that I woke up, you know a lot of people don't normally wake up after being in a COMA for the amount of time that I was in it." I couldn't help saying it with a little attitude. How dare he bring up the fact that I woke up to Chase, what does it matter anyway? He should just be happy I'm alive and well!

We must've stared at eachother for a few minutes because my eyes are starting to burn. He looked away first, got up and turned around, I was scared I made him angry enough to leave without saying anything, the jerk he deserved it though. But he turned back around and sat on my bed. Without saying anything he kissed me on the cheek and said "I wish it was me.." before tucking a hair behind my ear and stood up and walked out the door, ever so slowly. I was frozen in my spot. _**Did that really just happen?**_

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you once again for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did or not please review, I love reading what you all think. I know I up__dated this one fast. I was so excited to find out what will happen next, so excited to write Brooke's POV finally! Anyway please review..now onto my personal Thank You's._

_**Princesakarlita411:**__ They are not going to break up just yet, please be patient, like __I said before it is not realistic to me, for them to break up and be with eachother so fast. They need to be together when the time is right. I can't have Brooke be insecure, not with Lucas, not again. She needs to be secure in herself before she is with h__im. Thank you for the review though :)_

_**Its-ok-to-love:**__ Thank you for the wonderful review. I love reading the long ones :) I know I hate when it's like that too. His heart is conflicted but not where his feelings lie, I think he knows how he feels he just __doesn't feel it's right to feel them right now. I definitely didn't want her to be all mopey and confused. It's just not how I see Brooke. She is always so selfless, cheerful, like a friend I would want by my side :) They know she helped Peyton, just don't__ really know she saved her. But Brooke won't ever boast about it. So I'll just have to get them to figure it out some way. But I did add that part about Det. Daniels knowing :) I hate that they didn't do much about it or say anything about it in the show! __That really pissed me off. Considering they always make a big deal when Peyton does anything selfless. I am so glad you loved the chapter, I hope this was fast enough for yah ;)_

_**dianehermans: **__Thank you for the review. I don't like Chase and Brooke either, never have. Team Brucas all the way!_


	10. That's what friends are for

**AN: **_Thank you all for sticking to this story, I am so glad y'al__l are enjoying it. I am love writing it. I am falling in love with this story all over again. I remember why I wanted to write it. I just got done watching a few episodes of One Tree Hill and__ I am so excited to see it to the end. __I really hate what they did to our fave couple: Brucas. __Thank you a__gain for all the lovely reviews. So w__ithout further ado__...__Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hales, I'm going out. I'll be back in a couple hours or so." I yell out to my wife. "Hales?" I ask waiting for an answer. _**What is she doing? **_"Haley?" I yell out once again, when I still don't get an answer I walk down the hall into our living room. Empty, where the hell is she? As I near the couch I see a note.

_Nathan, I stepped out fo__r a little while._

_I'll be at Luke's, don't worry about me._

_I'm fine, just need time to myself._

_Love, Haley_

I crumple up the piece of paper into a ball and was about to walk straight out the door but thought better of it and smoothed it out, found a pen and scribbled a few lines myself.

_Hales- gone out._

_Be back later._

_Nate._

I toss it on the breakfast bar and stroll out of the apartment. She needs time to herself? What does that mean? I am not stifling her am I? Hell no. If anything I hardly get time to myself. So I drive to the one person who I know will understand.

As I make my way to room 347 I see Rita sitting at her station. "Hey Rita, how was your weekend?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh Nathan you're so sweet, my weekend was great actually, got to see my babies. My son had his 1st child, a boy." She replied with a beaming smile.

"Well Congratulations grandma" I beam back at her. "I'm just going to say hey to the cheeriest person on this floor." I say with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry Nathan, she's in physical therapy, it's Wednesday. But you know you're always welcome to join her, she's probably waiting for you." She says as she gets back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Right, thanks Rita. I'll see you later." I say as I make my way towards the elevator to the 5th floor. As I'm waiting my mind strays to my wife.

"_Hales, why won't you just talk to me?" I ask determined this time to get an answer. She's been avoiding me like the plague._

"_I don't know what __you're__ talking __about;__ I'm talking to you now, aren__'t I?" She asks sarcastically all the while shoving school supplies into her bag._

"_Are you going __somewhere__?" I ask her taking a step towards her. I don't dare reach out to her, no not yet._

"_I was thinking of going to the library. I have a lot to study__ for, besides I have a whole speech to come up with, since I found out I was going to be valedictorian this year I need a lot of time to prepare this speech and I can't do it here, with you looming over me like a hawk all day, especially if all you want to__ do is get into an argument." She says pointing her finger at me and getting back to the task at hand._

"_I'm sorry __Hales;__ I am just worried about you. I wasn't there for you the time you __fell;__ I am going to be there for you if anything else ever happens." __I say with a shrug of my shoulders, my hands in my pockets to keep from reaching for her._

"_Like the times you were there for me when it came to Peyton? You weren't there for me then. Besides that I told you how many times that I forgive you for that day."__ She said looking right through me. I don't know what to say, what do I say about the Peyton situation? She needed a friend as well. If Brooke were awake she'd definitely agree with me. She would've been to visit her as well._

"_I'll be back. Don't wait up,__ please." She says __walking__ by and pausing for a second to give me a kiss on my cheek then walking out the door._

It's been that way at my apartment for a while now, come to think of it, ever since Brooke was in the hospital. And I have no clue on how to fix it, maybe Brooke can help me. I haven't mentioned it yet, but I think I am finally ready to. At the elevator ding I make my way into the room housing the beautiful brunette.

I pause at the door way for a bit to admire her. She really has come a long way. She went from being the spoiled rich bitchy cheerleader; to the girl everyone has come to lean on, even myself. She is a genuine friend. Yes, she is my friend. One of my best friends actually. In some ways a closer friend than even Luke, Peyton, and at times even Haley. Don't get me wrong Haley is my best friend, but there are some things I can't talk about with her, some things she doesn't understand that Brooke does because Brooke and I are a lot alike. Hales won't even talk to me right now anyway. So Brooke is the best friend that I have right now.

Brooke and I used to be very close, we grew up together, sandbox times and all, until a certain curly headed blonde came into the picture, then it was the three of us for a little while, then just the two of them and I was alone with Dim. But we still kept in contact, still went to each other when either parent was giving us so much hell we couldn't deal. We ended up growing apart for a while, but found each other again, she was a little upset I got with Peyton although I never knew the real reason why, she just brushed me off.

I decided to make my presence known. "Hey you. You're doing a good job; pretty soon you'll be trying out for the track team, again." I say the latter on a laugh.

She shoots me a glare and looks back at her trainer "Ha-ha! Very funny, so funny that I forgot to laugh" she giggles. She's trying to walk, with the support of two bars. Her trainer is in front of her. He eventually moves behind her so I can take over the front, the support or encouragement area.

"You really are doing a good job Brooke, seriously though don't try out for the track team, I don't think I could take another one of those." I chuckle as she whacks me on my arm.

"You got it there Nate?" Rob asks from behind Brooke.

"Yeah man, I can take it from here. I'll let you know if she's any trouble." I reply back, earning another whack on my arm.

"Alright, Brooke I'll be right over there" he points in the direction of the arm weights and another patient who's alone, "just in case this hooligan gets out of line." He says on a chuckle as Brooke sticks her tongue out at me.

"Ouch, why you guys gotta gang up on me yo?" I tease and fake frown, this time earning a giggle from the brunette.

"You had it coming Nate." Rob laughs and walks away.

"He's a cool guy" I say gesturing to Rob's retreating back. "I wonder how Chase feels about Rob being your trainer." I say as I waggle my eyebrows. "Huh?" I ask and earn the third whack of the day. That's it I draw the line at three. I pick her up and fake body slam her on the mat.

All the while Rob is laughing at us. No one does anything because they know how we are with each other. I mean they've witnessed it for the past couple weeks or so. 4 times a week, because Brooke is determined to get out of this hospital and they don't want to release said girl until she can walk out of here.

I think that's just an excuse to keep the lively cheerleader here though. Like I told Rita, she's the happiest person on this floor; it must get depressing at times. "Nate, get off me...hahahaha" She says while whacking at my chest. "No don't...hahaha...stop...hahaha...please!" She laughs while begging me to stop tickling her.

"Alright fine, just stop whacking me please, I don't think I can take the shame." I say helping her up. And we're back to training. "How many steps did you take on your own today?" I ask her.

"Just 6" she says looking down towards her shoes. I know that look, like you want to give up. Like you can't take it anymore and you'd rather just call it quits. But I won't let her, I never do. That's why I am here, to keep her spirits up.

"Right on, that's 1 more than the other day. You're doing great Brooke. A few more of these and you'll be outta here." I tell her giving her a bright hopeful smile. "Come on say it. Hey, look at me, say it." I grip her chin to look at me and encourage her to say the words I've been making her say.

She smiles and says "My name is Brooke Davis and I will overcome this time in my life. I will not let him win. My name is Brooke Davis and I will overcome this time in my life. I will not let him win!" She repeats with more force. "My name is Brooke Davis and I will overcome this time in my life. I will not let him win!" She repeats all the while not noticing that I let her hands go and she's been walking by herself.

She makes it to the end of the mat and collapses into my arms. "Brooke that was awesome!" I shout and whoop picking her up and twirling her around. I am so proud of this girl. "Do you know how many steps you just took?" I ask her with a huge smile on my face.

"Actually I don't, I didn't even realize I was walking on my own. I can't believe I did it on my own, Oh my god I did it, Nate!" She is bouncing up and down now on the balls of her feet. "I couldn't have done it without you" she says with teary eyes and before I know it she is launching herself into my arms. I hold her close and whisper words of encouragement. "I'm so proud of you Brooke" I tell her stroking her hair.

"Good job Brooke" Rob says walking up towards us. "I knew you could do it, besides you've got a good coach!" He says patting me on the shoulder.

"I know right?" I say with a lopsided grin. "What can I say, I'm the best." I say shrugging my shoulders and dodging one of Brooke's whacks. "Ha! I'm way too fast for you!" I tease the laughing brunette. "It was 19 steps Brooke. You went from 'just 6' to 19!" I whoop again and punch the air.

"Okay calm down Natie" she says using my childhood nickname. Ugh and she knows how much I hate that name. But I forgive her as always. She's the only one who has ever gotten away with calling me that, not even Peyton was allowed to call me that.

"Alright, I'm calm BURRKE..." I tease right back at her. Ha-ha, let's see if she gets over that!

"Ha-ha, I don't know if you're teasing me or yourself never could come up with an answer to that one." She laughs at me as I lead her towards the waiting wheel chair. We never could get an answer to that, because I used to call her that when I started to talk all the way till the age of 6. Yes, I didn't know how to say Brooke until I was 6. But it was a nickname between us anyway by that time and it stuck, I never use it, the only time I do use it is when we're together.

20 minutes go by of us teasing and laughing with each other all the while getting her settled back in bed before it turns serious. "Brooke I've been meaning to ask you something." I tell her, leaning forward in my seat. At her look I go on "Have you spoken to Haley, you know about us?" I ask her looking down at my enclosed hands on my lap then back up at her.

She suddenly gets a sad look to her face. _**Oh no that can't be good, **_I think to myself. "No I haven't Nate, well I tried asking her but we were interrupted by Mouth. I know she's hurting though." She says grabbing a hold of my hand. "Hey, it's your turn, look at me. You and Haley are going to be fine. I promise. I am going to make sure that nothing comes between you two, not even the two of you." She says with a sparkle in her eye.

"Thanks Brooke, I just know she's upset with me, although I don't know what about." I say running my hands through my hair. I stand up and pace the room thinking about my closed off wife. "I have an idea of why she's upset. I am counting on your honesty to see if I was wrong or not." I say looking at her, at her nod of approval I tell her about the incident with Peyton at her house and the argument we had about it later outside the hospital. I also tell her about all the problems at home. It took about an hour and a half but I got it all, I think.

"Okay, I think Haley is feeling very vulnerable right now, I think you need to give her some space Nate. If she wants to go shopping for the baby then let her go, offer to go with her, if she declines then just offer to drop her off. Things like that, don't just say no. That's why she is always out at the 'library' because like you said, she's feeling stifled. She needs some space. Everyone needs space Nate. I know you're concerned about her and how much you love her, but she needs space. That's all I can say about that." She says sitting up in her bed, she pats a spot on her bed silently asking me to sit.

I oblige of course. "Now about the Peyton part, I know how it feels to be on the opposite end of the Peyton stick. It's not nice. She knows about your history with Peyton, she probably just feels insecure. I mean she's pregnant, her hormones are already raging like crazy, add a P. Sawyer to the mix and you got yourself a landmine. But I do agree with you and I am glad you went to see our trouble making blonde." She says with a wink and a giggle. "She shouldn't have been alone. I know you've been coming to see me, as well as every single one of our friends. But who's been to see her as well? I am glad she had you there for her Nate, she needed someone. Thanks for that." She says as she pats my hand.

"Just tell Haley that she has nothing to worry about and that you love her. That's all she wants to hear, that's all any girl ever wants to hear, is how much her significant other loves her." She says with a shy smile to her face. I lean over and hug her close. I know what she's talking about, she doesn't have to say it and she won't. She will always love him, she may be with someone else right now, whose face I want to bust open, but her heart is with a certain brother of mine who's on another floor with a certain curly headed blonde.

"You'll get it back Brooke" at her confused look I explain "the love. You'll get it back. And the next time you do, it'll be intense and everything you wished for. I promise." I say to her laying my forehead against hers. "Maybe not right now, but it will come. Just be ready to grab it and hold tight. He loves you too. He just doesn't realize it yet." I assure her as I stand up to leave. But once I look at her face I sit back down and pull her into my arms again and squeeze. I hold onto her as tight as I can as she lets all the tears she's been holding in go. After all what are friends for, right? And that's what she is and always has been to me. A friend.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I just love the potential for a Brathan friendship, even a relationship ;) and now that I am writing a story I am definitely going to add their friendship in here. Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**CaseyJr: **__Thank you for the review. I agree that chapter was sort of intense. I am glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_**dianehermans: **__Thank you again for reading and reviewing. __I am glad you liked the chapter.__ I love Baley as well. I am pretty sure it will be Haley's POV next. She needs some Brooke time. They are by far my favorite friendship o__n the show._

_**Tanya2byour21: **__Where have you been girl? Haha, I'm just playing. It's great to see you on here again, you were my favorite reviewer __ I know he is, but I needed a villain, poor Chase was the first that popped into my mind. I did end up really liking him in Season 8-9. I loved the Keller/Chase duo. But I couldn't stand him as a love interest for our feisty Brooke Davis. I am glad to hear you liked these chapters. I have been having a lot of fun writing them. I know, I had to leave that chapter with Brucas, seemed fitting. Thanks for the review._

_**Its-OK-to-love**__: __I love getting that alert on my phone and seeing your review, they are always so long and detailed. Shows how much you really like my story and it makes me happy. So thank you for that. Yes, I could not stand how they played Brooke that way. It was awful, no credit for doing anything, let alone be there. Peyton wasn't the only one attacked by that psycho. I was so tired of Peyton getting all the good storylines and how they treated Brooke that I had to write something of my own. I am happy to see that you get why I am not forcing their relationship. I feel bad for Brooke always getting the poop end of the stick. So when she gets Lucas it will be all of him and for good! She won't ever have to feel insecure when it comes to Leyton ever! I know Baley is and always will be my favorite! I hate that they brought "Quinn" onto the show and just pushed their friendship aside. To be honest I never really liked Quinn not even now. She feels like a crappier version of Peyton, forced. They hardly had any Bramie moments either and they were always together, she's his god mother for crying out loud! I feel like you are tapping into my brain. You have some ideas that I was thinking of. I hope you enjoyed this Brathan chapter. I dedicate it to you __ Their friendship will be outed just not yet. I like that he can go to Brooke without everyone like..OMG! It's a special friendship and I love it. Besides it is just after the sex tape, wouldn't want Haley being insecure about that also. ;)_


	11. Time to make things right

**AN: **_Thank you all again for reading and leaving wonderful reviews. Seeing those makes me want to post the chapters as fast as I can. This chapter is from Haley's POV, without further __ado..Enjoy!_

* * *

"Nathan I'm home." I yell out unaware that I'm talking to myself. "Nathan?" I repeat walking down the hall, taking off my jacket and throwing it on the bed. _**Hmm..where are you?**_ I wonder as I walk back towards the kitchen, I'm parched. As I'm pouring myself a glass of water I notice a piece of crumpled looking paper under my purse. It's the note I left for him. I turn it around and see his scribbled writing.

_Hales-gone out._

_Be back later._

_Nate._

I have a clue as to where he's gone out to, or who he's gone out to see. _**I need to get out of here**_ I think to myself as I grab my house keys and make my way out the door. I run into the object of my frustration on the steps. "Where have you been?" I ask a tad bit harshly, cocking my head to the side.

"Hello to you to Haley." He says crossing his arms over his chest. _**Maybe I was a little harsh but I can't help it. He's been acting differently ever since a certain curly headed blonde got out of the hospital.**_

"Give me the car key, I need to get out of here." I say holding out my hand. He just stands there for a moment looking at me. Eventually he takes the keys from his pocket and places them in my extended hand.

"Just be safe Hales, I love you." He says as he steps forward and wraps me in his strong arms. For a second I forget why I was mad in the first place and just melt into his frame. I used to feel so safe here, as if nothing could harm me as long as I was right here. That's no longer the case though. I step back and immediately want to go back where I was. Instead I nod my head and turn towards the car.

There is only one person that I want to talk to so I get into the car and make my way towards the temporary home of Brooke Davis. I park the car and grip the steering wheel. "AGHHHH!" I scream out, trying to let out all my anger, irritation, and insecurities in that scream. I sit here in this little car and stare out the window at all the people going in and out of the hospital. As I feel myself start to calm down I get out of the car and become one of the people I was just staring at.

I don't even have the strength to say "hello" to Rita, I'm just determined to get to my friends room as quick as possible. For I feel like I am about to burst at the seams. "Tigger!" I cry out as soon as I see her. I quickly rush to her side and climb up on her bed. I can't hold it in any longer, like a dam my tears break free, rushing down my face. She doesn't say anything just places her hand on my back and makes a circular movement. She hands me a tissue and continues to rub my back, not minding at all that I am getting her hospital gown wet.

_**This is what I needed, some Brooke & Haley time. **_I think to myself as I blow my nose. I cry a little more and decide to tell my friend everything. I can't live this way any longer and I need some advice from the one person who I know won't judge me. She is the only person I can talk to about this, I can't even tell my own husband what is going on with me. It's sad but true.

I slowly stop crying and lay my head in her lap. "Brooke?" I ask her, my voice sounding so big in this all too quiet room. "Yes Haley?" she says quietly. "I've been thinking of divorcing Nathan." I confess and before I know it the tears start to free fall down my face again. I feel drips of water on my cheek and realize she's crying as well.

I look up to see such sadness etched on my dear friends face. "Brooke, why are you crying?" I ask her. "Oh Hales, it's a lot of things, but most of all it's because of what you just told me." She replies reaching for a tissue and blows her own nose. I slowly nod my head and take her hand in mine. I need to explain why I've been feeling this way towards the one man I feel I will ever love.

"I'm sorry I am trying to find the right words to say what I have to say." I explain, she doesn't rush me, just sits and waits, which is something that I am thankful for. "I've been feeling so alone Brooke, especially when you were in your coma. It's not your fault, of course it isn't what am I saying? How can it be your fault that you got in a coma?" I ramble on. "Sorry." I mumble out as I see the laughter in her eyes. "The night you slipped into a coma was the worst night of my life." I tell her looking down at the tissue in my hands. "I thought you were going to die, I didn't want to admit it, especially not to Luke, he was so worried about you Brooke, but that's a whole other story." I say on a tiny laugh.

"Anyway Nathan came rushing into the room to tell me it was you in the coma and not Peyton. I thought I was going to die from the pain that suddenly gripped me. I remember falling and thinking my husband would catch me but he didn't, he just let me fall. I was so angry at him for that and I still am a little but only because when Peyton was hurting herself he came rushing over." I try to explain to her. I tell her everything I can about Peyton, knowing she of all people will understand where I am coming from with this.

"I also feel bad for being so upset and insecure over Peyton and Nathan's friendship, because when I thought it was her I was so worried, I was going insane trying to figure out where she was. And now I am just so angry with her. I feel like she is trying anything to get as much attention as she can get from whoever is willing to dish it out to her. I mean why else would she cut herself?" I ask, my voice rising with every sentence that I speak about Peyton Sawyer.

"Also as soon as she got released from the hospital he was right there back to hanging out with Peyton Sawyer." I say to the hazel eyed girl sitting before me. "He is gone every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, from about 9am-4pm. I know for a fact that he doesn't have a job. He is going to see her. I think he's having an affair." I say with tears rolling down my eyes for the third time this night. I look up to she is trying to hold back laughter? "This is not funny, I told you I thought he was having an affair and all you have to do is laugh?" I ask her starting to feel a bit angry with her.

"I'm sorry Hales, do you honestly think Nathan would cheat on you, with Peyton of all people?" She asks with a glint in her eyes. After a few moments I shake my head no. No I don't think he'd cheat on me with Peyton. "Well you have your answer right there. Besides he was with me on all those days, he's been with me for a couple weeks now." She states looking me directly in the eye and caressing my hand. "He is not cheating on you Haley, I'm sorry also that you had to find out this way, but Nathan has been helping me with my physical therapy. He's been a good friend to me, I didn't want to tell you about it yet, so soon after the whole 'sex tape' debacle. I was afraid you'd be angry with me." She says looking down into her hands, a lonely tear escaping from her closed eye. "He wanted to tell you, honest he did. He was just respecting my wishes." She said looking at me once again.

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked, speechless even. That was the last thing I would have ever expected to come out of her mouth. To think this whole time I thought he was secretly going over to Peyton's house, but in reality he was coming here to help my best friend to learn how to walk again.

"Oh Brooke I am not mad at you. I am shocked yes, but never mad. That whole sex tape happened a long time ago. It's not important anymore. I forgave you for that the night after I saw it. That's not the Brooke sitting before me anymore and that hasn't been in a long while. If anything you're the main person I trust him with." I say trying to reassure my friend. _**All this time she thought I would be upset with her, I could never be upset with her. **_I thought to myself as I pulled her in for a hug. "I promise you Brooke Davis, I am not mad at you. In fact I am so happy to hear that, that's a huge relief for me." I confess to her.

"Haley, you need to talk to Nathan and let him explain his side of the story, about Peyton. He told me some of the things that happened while I was in a coma. How she seemed to have lost her memory, tried to kill herself, etc. To be honest with you I am glad he was there for her. Before you get upset let me explain please." She said, at my nod she continues. "We three used to be friends, back in the day, we were great friends but Peyton and I went our separate ways, away from Nate. I always felt bad about it, anyway he started dating her and I was left alone, it was awful, the feeling of being excluded from my two best friends. So I started partying, making sure I was never alone again, then they ended up breaking up and getting back together, finally breaking it off for good and I wasn't alone anymore. I finally had my best friend back. Even though I had her back at what price did it cost? Nate ended up alone again, then he found you and he never had to be alone ever. I was so happy for him, my best friend found love. The one thing we all had in common, trying to find love. I found Lucas or thought I did, then Peyton took him away not once but twice, and of course I was alone again. So there I was alone while my two friends had someone to love." She says, gripping her hands tight, I grab them and hold them in my lap, showing her my support.

"I did some awful things Haley and I regret a lot of the mistakes I made, but the one thing I will never regret is being happy that my friends had people to love who loved them back. I would do anything to keep it that way. While I was here in the hospital I found out how many people came to see me, it made me feel so special, like I did something right and finally I never had to be alone again. Then I found out my best friend in the whole world was just that, alone I felt awful. No one should ever have to feel like that. It makes you do crazy things, think crazy things. Please Haley don't be mad at Peyton, it really wasn't her fault. She just got out of a traumatic experience and she had no one to talk to, so I am glad she had Nate to lean on during that time in her life, while I had so many others." She says gracing me with a smile. "Don't be mad at Nate as well. He keeps things inside so he doesn't have to show his weak side, it's his dads doing. He made him tough that way, but if there is one thing I know for sure, it's that he loves you, so much, with all of his heart. Trust me, he told me so." She says with a wink and a big smile on her face. "I do know how you feel though, Peyton does get on my nerves at times and I am seriously upset at her for what she did to herself." She says taking on a darker look to her face.

I hug her to me tightly, as tight as I can considering the massive belly I have in front of me. "Thank you Brooke Davis, you always know just what to say." I tell her planting a kiss on her head. I stare at her for a moment and rub my hand on her arm. I then slide myself off her bed and turn to hug her once again as I do this we hear a knock at the door and see a blonde head poking through. "Hey Luke, how've you been stranger?" I ask my dearest and oldest friend.

"Hey Hales." He says coming over to give me a hug. "When are you going to have that baby already? I can barely get my arms around you." He says with a hearty laugh.

"You better watch it fella!" I tell him as I turn towards Brooke "I plan on hearing all about your progress in physical therapy on Friday. I'm gonna get out of here guys, I've got me a husband to love." I tell them with a smile while picking up my purse, I wave to her and Luke and walk out the door.

_**It's about time I make things right with my husband. **_I think to myself as I walk down the hall, get into the elevator, and into my car. I drive home eager to see him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the pick-up truck come speeding down the road. I turned to look at it just in time and sped up quickly then slammed on my breaks as it sped past me. _**Phew that was close. **_

I turn into our apartment complex and rush out of the car, skipping my way to the door. I practically stumble on my own two feet as I find him, my raven haired man, sitting atop the bar stool staring at his phone. _**He must be worried about me**_. I think as I look at my watch Yikes! I've been gone for nearly 4 hours. No wonder he must be worried. He turns to face me, he barely stood to his full height before I run to him and leap into his arms, he picks me up with such ease. I pull his face down and lock my lips with his for a searing kiss. This kiss is so intense, so passion filled, I am suddenly hit with an aching need to have him inside me. It's a kiss that's been much needed. I pull away for an instant to say "I love you Nathan, I am sorry for everything, I've been so foolish, now make love to me please." He doesn't have to say anything it's all there in his eyes. "I love you too Haley James Scott, your wish is certainly my command." He says with a grin as he carries me towards the bedroom.

* * *

_**Princesakarlita411: **__Thank you for the review. I know it was a cute chapter, or so I thought ;)_

_**CaseyJr: **__I love Brathan as well. I always wished they could've had a much stronger relationship on the show, it really makes sense. Maybe I could do that. That'd be fun, I'll seriously think about that. :) Thanks for the review._

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__Thank you for the review :) I love me some Brathan as well. So how'd you like this chapter? _

_**dianehermans: **__Sorry about not having a lot of Brucas interaction this chapter or last chapter. I just wanted to show that Brooke has wonderful friendships with all the characters, without Lucas. But I promise there will be tons of Brucas next chapter :)_


	12. His blue eyes tell all

**AN: **_A big Thank You to all who has been reading, reviewing, and adding me to their story alert list, it is much appreciated! I hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to hit that little review button to let me know what you think. There are times that I really like your ideas and I try to incorporate them into my story. It is Brooke's POV. Without further ado..Enjoy!_

* * *

1 month and 1 week, that's how long I've been in this hospital for. It's been 1 month and 1 week since the time I was attacked. Graduation is in less than a month. I can't believe I've been away from school for that amount of time. I'm getting released today, that's what the doctor told me last night. Thanks to Nate's help I finally have the full use of my legs, I am still wobbly at times yes, let's just say I won't be running on the track team (haha) anytime soon, let alone jogging on it.

They wanted to know who to release me to. My parents said they'd sign the release papers, just to have the hospital fax it to them. They also told me that their not coming home, not even now after all that's happened, they won't even come to see their daughter. Something about having to be in Venice for one of dad's corporate conventions. Although mom did let me know that they paid off my credit card and they took care of the hospital bill, like it was my fault that I'm in this damn place. When I told her that she just said I shouldn't have gone to check on Peyton, that it was none of my concern and reprimanded me for talking back to her.

Everyone has offered me to stay at their place, but I don't really want to stay at anyone else's place other than my own. What I want is to go home. I want to be in my own bed at my own house and be the girl behind the red door again, but this time with parents that are there, who love me. I know that's not going to happen though. A girl can dream though right? I guess I have to choose where I want to finish out my senior year at.

I would totally take Naley up on their offer but they're expecting a baby any day now, I don't want to inconvenience them anymore than I have to besides, I believe they moved back in with Deb. I don't want to stay at Peyton's, even though her dad is home now, I would just be creeped out at every moment. Chase even offered but I declined, his mom was pretty upset that he asked anyway. Rachel told me to stay with her, but to be honest I am a little hurt that she didn't come to see me more often while I was in here, she said it was to hard for her. I had one last offer from Karen and Lucas. She was upset that my parents weren't coming back to bring their daughter home.

_"That was my mom, she's not coming." I say to the older woman sitting next to my bed. She takes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile._

_"Oh Brooke honey I am so sorry. I can't believe your parents won't be here to help you through this time, that is shameful of them." She says with such disdain. "I would never abandon my child, especially in their time of need." _

_"That's my parents for ya. Anyway it doesn't matter, I'll figure out what to do, I always do." I say giving her a hopeful smile. "How have you been feeling? It's pretty soon right? Are you excited?" I ask beaming at the thought of another baby coming into the world, especially to a parent like Karen, what I would give to have her as my mom._

_"I'm okay, although I've been thinking about Keith a lot. I just miss him so much, and I wish he were here to see his baby being born. I am just so happy to have a part of him still with me. We'll be fine, I am excited yet terribly nervous. It's been a long time since I've had a baby." She says laughing a bit. "Brooke how would you feel about coming to stay with us till you graduate?" _

_"I don't know Karen, you have a lot on your plate right now, what with the baby and all. I don't want to be a burden to you." I tell the pretty older woman who has become a type of surrogate mother to me._

_"Oh Brooke, you were never a burden to me and you never will be. In fact I enjoyed your company. I love my son but he broods a little to much for me." She says the latter with a wink because at that moment a certain 'brooder' came into the room._

_"Hey, that is unfair! You know I can't defend myself when I'm not here. I don't think I "brood" that much." He says putting up air quotes around brood. _

_I just snort with laughter and roll my eyes. "Yeah and I'm not student council president" I say to the blonde brooder, haha._

_"Touche'." He says holding his hand to his chest. "What's this I hear about you coming to stay with us?" He asks with a glint to his eyes. __**Why is he looking at me that way?**_

_"Were you eavesdropping?" I ask him with a shocked expression on my face. "We were having a private conversation." I say moving my hand between me and Karen._

_"Lucas! What bad manners, I thought I taught you better." Karen says with a look of warning to her son._

_"Okay I get it, you two want to gang up on me, I understand. I'll just mosey on over to this chair here and 'brood' while you two chat about boys, babies, and brooders." He says with a chuckle and a look of defeat._

_"Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted." I say to Karen rolling my eyes yet again at Lucas, "I'll think about it. Can I let you know tomorrow?" I ask her._

_"Of course Brooke, but please don't think your burdening me. I could use the help, especially with this one over here." She says nodding towards her silent son. "Come on Lucas let's go. We'll leave Brooke to think it over." She says walking towards the door. "We'll see you later Brooke, have a good night." _

_"You too Karen, I will. Bye Luke" I say to his retreating form. "Bye Brooke" He says, then adds "I really think you should stay with us. It'll be nice." _

As you can see I am in a dilemma. 2 people who i love and trust are expecting babies, another person who I would love to stay with well her house officially creeps me out now. My parents also kindly told me that I have to go to California to finish up my remaining High School year or find someone responsible to stay with. How would they know what responsible is, right? Decision already made I make the call but feel completely bad about it. I just hope Peyton doesn't get upset, or Chase for that matter. I mean I am staying with my ex boyfriend, which just happens to be my best friends boyfriend.

"Hey Karen, I've thought about it and I would love to stay with you. As long as your sure I won't be a burden to you." I say to the woman on the phone.

"Of course not Brooke, you can stay on one condition though." She says over the line.

"Umm, okay, what is it?" I ask nervous about what it is she'll say. I mean I did get a little crazy at her house the last time.

"That you stop telling me how much of a burden you are to me." She says with a laugh.

"I can handle that." I say to her. "The nurse said it'll be a couple hours till I can get out of here. She is bringing up a lunch tray while I wait."

"Alright. Lucas will be there around 2:30 to pick you up then. It'll give you some time to sign any other papers they may have and to get your stuff together." She says before hanging up.

I push the button on the phone to end the call and place it on the table and take in my surroundings. To think that I will be out of here in a matter of hours. I am happy yet also unsure as to what I am going to do, how are people going to treat me at school? I should've asked everyone if and what people are talking about me, especially got Peyton's view on things. I mean she was there with me.

*Knock knock*

I look up and see Becky come in with my tray of lunch. "They had this sitting outisde your door. I decided to bring it in since I have to take your vitals anyway. There is also a very nice young man sitting outside the door, he's waiting till I am done to come in." Said Becky setting my tray down on the table and setting up the blood pressure cuff on my arm. She is quiet as she jots some numbers down on her pad of paper. She removes the cuff from my arm and places it back on the cart. "I will be back soon with the rest of the paperwork for you to sign and a prescription for some pain medicine then you'll be all set to go Ms. Davis" She says as she rolls the cart out into the hall.

"You can go on in now" I hear her telling the mystery person, with that Chase walks through the door.

"Hi Brooke. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by." He says shuffling his feet. He seems nervous, the way he is just standing there shuffling his feet, running his hands through his hair and placing them back in his pockets, repeating that action, he has yet to look at me.

"It's wonderful, I'm happy your here. Why wouldn't your girlfriend be happy to see her boyfriend?" I ask with a small smile and a tilt to my head. I wonder what's got him so tweaked.

"Have you rethought about my offer?" He asks shoving his hands into his pockets yet again. Him being so nervous is starting to make me nervous, I wish he'd just relax.

"I'm sorry Chase I don't think it would be a good idea if I stayed with you." I tell him. "Will you come over here and sit next to me?" I ask him motioning toward the chair. "Your starting to make me nervous over there." I admit to him.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He says with a smile as he walks over to the chair and sits. "I understand if you don't want to stay with me. Did you decide where your going to stay at?" He asks whilst taking my hand.

"I am so glad you came by because I wanted to tell you in person. Now I don't want you to be upset but I am going to stay with Karen and Lucas." I say the latter in a rush while looking down at our entwined hands. As I am looking at our hands I suddenly think that this is wrong, that I shouldn't be holding his hand let alone talking to him. Like I should be angry at him. I don't know why I got that feeling though, I brush it off and look up at him to see his reaction.

"When were you going to tell me this?" He says in a growl.

"I just did. I just decided it about an hour ago." I say softly looking down at our hands again. He yanks his hand away from mine and places them both in his lap and leans back against the chair.

He sits forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands entwined under his chin. "Why are you going to stay with him?" He grounds out between his teeth. I've never seen him this angry before, I don't know wether to laugh because it's odd or to cringe in fear.

I decide on the former, I let out a little giggle. _**Uh oh wrong move Brooke. **_His eyes suddenly got dark and his face is red. "What is so funny? Do you think it's funny for me that my girlfriend is going to live with her ex boyfriend, the same boy who used her and threw her to the side for her best friend? The same boy she was in love with?" He asks me, his voice rising with every word. _**Way to make a girl feel good.**_ He's standing up now and using his hands to gesture every word that comes out of his mouth. "Because I don't think that's funny at all. In fact I think you should apologize. I mean if it wasn't for me being here with you every single moment of every single day, talking to you, encouraging you to wake up, you'd still probably be in a coma right now." He says, his face only inches away from my face, and pointing his finger at my bed.

"I'm sorry Chase, I didn't think you'd get so angry about it, I just never see you upset, so it was kinda cute." I apologize to him, hoping it would just blow over and we can forget it ever happened. "Will you sit back down please? Tell me about your day. About what's been going on at school." I tell him with a small smile.

"No I'm not going to sit down, you can't just do that. Flash me a cutsey smile and think that everything is better. I didn't forget the fact that your staying with Luke." He says pacing the length of the room. "In fact, I am even more pissed about it. How dare you Brooke, you know that guy doesn't like me. How am I ever going to be able to see you with him hanging all over you every 5 minutes?" He asks me, I am stunned to silence because I think he's being ridiculous now.

"Chase thats the most ridiculous thing you said so far. Of course you can see me, besides Lucas and I are just friends, I mean as you said earlier he is dating Peyton. I don't see that ending anytime soon." I say the latter on a whisper.

"You know what Brooke? It's not ridiculous, that guy clearly has feelings for you and your still staying with him. How would you like it if I stayed with Shelly? She has feelings for me, you know." He throws at me. _**Why is he acting like this? What did I do to him? I thought everything was alright.**_

"I'm sorry Chase, I know you were here with me all that time and I appreciate it so much, that you loved me enough to stay with me throughout this whole ordeal. But I can't stay with you, it's just not right, besides I already told Karen, she practically ordered me to stay with her. My parents also already know her and trust me with her, if that means anything at all." I explain to him, trying to calm him down.

"I don't care, it doesn't change the fact that your staying with your ex boyfriend. Whatever Brooke, I gotta go. Maybe I was wrong, in staying up with you the whole time you were in the hospital." He says then turns and walks out the hospital.

I can't believe he just did that. He left me here, without even saying goodbye. I also can't believe what he just told me. That hurt a lot. How could he say that to me? Once again I'm all alone.

**1 1/2 HOURS LATER**

"Alright Ms. Davis, here you are, I just need you to sign these two papers. The first one stating that I explained the medication to you on when to take it and how many to take, the second one stating that you were here and you recieved treatment from us and that today you will be discharged." Becky explained to me whilst handing me two papers to sign.

"Your all set, you ready to go home?" She asks taking the pen and papers from me. At my nod she smiles and informs me that I have one last visitor. Although it was a pleasant one this time.

"Rita!" I exclaim hurrying out of my bed and running toward the lady that's been my saving grace here. "I missed you today. I thought this was your day off." I say with a big smile still plastered to my face.

"Awe sweetheart, I counldn't very well not come and see you one last time, now could I?" She says squeezing me tight and brushing back a stray hair from my eyes. "Now you listen to me young lady. When you go home I want you to start living your life, take a few chances, and listen to your heart. What I don't want you to do is something foolish like before. Now I know you wanted to help your friend. But next time call the police please." She says with a sad smile.

"Okay Rita, I will." I say with an equally sad smile, I am going to miss this lady. She's become such a dear friend to me. "You take care of your grandbaby now, you hear? Haha, also take a little more time off, you work to hard." I say to her hugging her once again before we were interrupted.

"Sorry ladies, Brooke you ready to go?" Says Lucas hovering in the doorway. I nod and look back at Rita a few unshed tears in my eyes.

"Alright, go on, you take care of this girl now, you hear me Lucas Scott?" Rita says looking towards Lucas. "Yes ma'am" comes his reply. "Remember what I said Brooke dear, listen to your heart." She says softly for only my ears, looking from me to Luke, giving me one last look and a quick hug. "Take care now, I love you Brooke Davis." She says and walks out the door half hugging Luke on her way out.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, shake my head a bit and smile at Luke letting him know I'm ready. As I make my way to the door I pause and take one last look at the room that's been my home for the past month. I take a breath and walk out the door looking up at Luke he pulls me to his side and walks with me out of the hospital. Never letting me go, even as we get into the car, he's holding my hand. Unbeknownst to us a figure is standing by the hospital doors staring after us with hatred in his eyes.

20 minutes later we are walking up to Luke's house. "Go on in, I'll just grab your bags." He says to me nodding towards his house. I turn the knob and call out to Karen. "Karen, it's me Brooke, are you home?"

"SURPRISE!" The lights flicker on and everyone comes jumping out of their hiding spot, scaring the living crap out of me in the process.

"AGHHH! SHIIIT!" I scream with a fist on my heart and the other on my mouth, jumping backwards into Luke's arms.

"HAHAHAHA!" Comes a loud hearty laugh from the boy behind me. He rights me (I didn't notice I was leaning so far back) and whispers "surprise Brooke" in my ear. I turn to him and whack him in his arm. "Ow, that hurt." He says rubbing the spot on his arm.

"Yeah well that's what you get for scaring the crap out of me." I say with a smirk. Just then Peyton comes running up to us, looping her arm through Lucas' and giving him a quick kiss she turns to me and laughs a bit "we actually scared Brooke Davis, huh? You were right Luke, she was not expecting that at all." She says smiling towards me. _**She's trying to stake her claim to him, fine. **_I think to myself as I roll my eyes a bit and grin at her. I then lean up to half hug Luke and throw him a wink and walk away towards the gathering crowd in the living room.

"Brooke!" Comes a voice from a certain pregnant lady. "Yes?" I turn to her sheepishly with a small smile on my face. "Since you just got out of the hospital I am going to forget you said that word and welcome you home." Karen says while pulling me in for a hug. "Thanks it's nice to be here. Wow this is a real turn out and at your house to." I say flashing her my Brooke Davis smile. "Yeah well Luke promised there was going to be no drinking involved except for sodas and.." She didn't get to finish, due to me cutting her off.

"Is that milk?" I ask pointing toward the table. "Yes it is, he said it's for us pregnant women." I just laugh and I mean laugh, really hard and loud.

"What's all the commotion over here?" Comes a booming voice, I turn towards it's owner and point at the milk on the table. "What the?" Says Nate with a funny look on his face. "What is that for? I didn't know we were having second graders at this party." He says shaking his head.

Still laughing I manage to get out "Lucas set that out for the 'pregnant women'" I say and laugh even harder at the face Nathan is making. We apparently attracted some attention because Haley, Mouth, Peyton, and Lucas comes walking over.

"What's so funny guys?" Mouth asks looking at us three, Karen joined in on the laughter. We all bust out laughing some more and point at the milk on the table sitting on ice. "Why is there milk at a party?" Asks Peyton snickering.

"Ask your boyfriend, he's the one that set it out for my wife and his mom." Nathan replies and Lucas shoots his brother a dirty look.

"Ha-Ha! It's not that funny." He says looking embarassed.

"It sort of is buddy. Look he even got them in tiny milk cartons. How did you do that by the way?" Asks Haley. "I didn't know they even sell them like this." She says grabbing one and holding it up. "Alright guys, give him a break." She says opening the milk carton and taking a sip. "You might want to drop this off at Tree Hill Elementary or the Preschool on the way to school tomorrow." She says giggling making her way towards Fergie and Junk.

Everyone disperses and I'm left standing there with Luke, Peyton excused herself to go to the ladies room, trying to get me to go with her, no thanks! "I see you and Peyton are doing much better." I say to the object of our earlier entertainment. "Yeah I guess so." He says looking in the direction she just walked off to. "Why so quiet? You know we didn't mean anything by it." I say trying to ease his mind. "Huh?" He says distracted. "Yeah, I know it's cool." He says smiling at me.

"Brooke!" Bevin practically screams, dragging Skillz over and yanking me in for a hug. "I'm so glad your back!" She says. "It's nice to see you out and about baby girl." Says Skillz hugging me as well. "Thanks guys" I say smiling at them both.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Nate and Hales, I'll give you two some time to talk." Luke says gesturing between me and Bevin. "Yeah me too, wait up Luke." Says Skillz trailing after Luke. "I'm so glad our cheer captain is back, we need to get started on our presentation for graduation." Says Bevin with a bright smile. "Where's Chase?" She adds.

"I don't know Bev." I say looking down at my sandals and ask myself the same question. "I don't know." I repeat more to myself than the bubbly blonde standing in front of me.

**3 HOURS LATER**

I'm unpacking and setting things into my newly appointed drawers when a knock comes at the door. "Come in" I say to the person on the other side of the door. "Oh hey Luke, what's up?" I ask as I set some shirts inside the open drawer. _**Almost done**_. I think to myself

"Hey Brooke, I just wanted to see how it was going in here. Are you all settled?" He asks sitting on the bed next to my suitcase.

"Almost, hey thanks for giving up your room again, I appreciate it." I say to him with a smile. "No problem, I wasn't using it much anyway." He says softly.

"Okay, I did not want to hear that. Eww, image I can't erase playing in my mind." I tell him making a face, thinking of him and Peyton doing god knows what at her place. "What? Oh that, it's not like that, uh nevermind." He says with a blush coloring his cheeks.

"If you say so.." I wink at him. I gather up my sleep clothes and set my suitcase on the floor. I was about to wheel it into the closet when a hand shot out and took it from me. "Thanks Luke." I say to his retreating back. "No problem, besides your our guest." He says over his shoulder.

"I take it your mom's asleep?" I ask him. "Yeah she was worn out from tonights festivities." He answers as he shuts the closet door and makes his way over to me. Leaning against the headboard he pulls me over to his side. "I'm really glad your here Brooke. Thank you for deciding to stay with us. I know it must be odd for you." He says picking up my hand and inspecting it.

"It's fine Luke, I'm excited to be here anyway, nice to be with your mom, she's wonderful more of a mom to me than my own." I say looking at my hand in his, he has beautiful hands, a writers hands. I remember when I would be able to just take them in my own whenever I wanted to or the way they felt while they hugged me when we were together, with his thumb caressing my cheek. In that moment I realized how much I miss them, how much I miss the owner of those wonderful hands. At that realization I sit up and scoot away a bit and look into his eyes, that didn't help at all because he's got the most beautiful blue eyes ever, I can always tell what he's feeling just by looking into them. Something tells me he shouldn't be feeling the way he is right now. "Anyway I'm beat, I'll see you in the morning for school?" I say to him.

He stands and nods his head after staring at me for a moment. "Alright, I'll meet you at the breakfast table at about 7am?" He asks. I nod my head "Yeah, great see you then." I say to him while walking him towards the door. "Have a good night Brooke. If you need anything I'm down the hall." He gestures towards the living room.

"You too Luke, thanks." I tell him with a smile and with that I shut the door. Leaning against it for a minute thinking about those piercing blue eyes and what they were silently telling me. "Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself.

* * *

**AN: **_Phew that was a long one huh? Lol, thank you all for reading this chapter and hopefully you all will leave me a review to let me know how you liked it. Once again thanks to all who review, favorite, and add me to their story alert list, your much appreciated. Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**Princesakarlita411: **__Thank you for the review. I hope you liked this chapter :)_

_**dianehermans: **__Thank you for the review. I am happy to hear you liked that last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Brucas moments in this chapter :) I am pretty sure next chapter will be Lucas POV._

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__Your awesome! Thanks for the review, I am so psyched to hear that you enjoy both of my stories. I am going to start writing the next chapter of Blush after I post this one :)_

_**CaseyJr: **__Wow! What can I say? Your review was greatly appreciated. I got so excited when I saw it, to see that you took the time out to write a long one was just wow! I am glad I did the Baley friendship justice, I love them. They are my favorite friendship on the show and so underappreciated by Mark Schwann! You gave me some good ideas although I found it would be more dramatic for Brooke to live with Lucas, and you know how Tree Hill likes it's drama ;) Did you like that Breyton bit I added in there with Lucas? Haha, I had to tone it down on Brooke's end, seeing as she is still "okay" with them being together. But it took some work. Yes he is in jail, we'll see him again though, but for now there will be another villain, you can probably guess who it is though. Good idea about the therapy part. I'll see what I can do. There will definitely be more brathan and baley encouragement. I really hope you liked this chapter. Can't wait to see your next review :)_


	13. If green were hazel

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read, reviewed and added my story to their story alert list! It is much appreciated. I hope you all liked reading the last chapter. I just read it and feel so inspired again. This is going to be Luke's POV. Just when you thought the drama was over, we get hit by another one. Without further ado..Enjoy!_

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since she's been "home". After her first week back things were going so smoothly. Once 7:00 rolled around it was time for our nightly movie (with my mom of course), late night talks about anything and everything, helping eachother with chores and mom at the cafe, basketball practice/cheer practice, we would even ride to and from school together. After that week she's been slowly pulling away from me and pushing me towards Peyton, I know I shouldn't feel that way since Peyton is my girlfriend, but ever since Brooke came back it seems like I've been spending all my free time with her. Using the excuse of Brooke's lack of walking skills as a means to be with her and not my girlfriend.

I know she's busy with cheer practice and all; especially since they have a big performance on graduation, and she's been having a lot of student council meetings but she was doing all of that and then some since she's been hom. She's also been spending more time with Chase, he seems quite possessive of her, come to think about it she hardly leaves his side, although she does make time for movie night. She probably doesn't want to disappoint my mom, so here I am sitting on the couch, waiting with a bucket of popcorn and unopened sodas on the table. Waiting to start our movie night, mom will be in soon, she is finishing up her shower.

It's now 7:39 and she finally walks in the door, I am still sitting in the exact spot looking at the time on the cable box. She seems to be hurrying, from the way her footsteps sound on the floor. Still staring at the numbers on the box I call out to her. "We've been waiting Brooke, where were you?" I guess I frightened her because she jumps back a bit and spins around, holding her hand to her chest and a hand to her forehead.

"Jesus Luke, you scared the daylights out of me. What are you doing sitting in the dark?" She asks pointing towards my seat on the couch. She spots the popcorn and sodas and an apologetic look crosses her face. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time and sort of forgot about movie night. Let me just clean up and I'll be out soon." She says hurrying away from the dark of the living room and myself.

I get up and walk towards my old room and knock on the door. *knock knock* "Brooke I'm coming in." I say before opening the door and letting myself in. She is sitting at my desk looking at herself in the mirror and crying. Suddenly all my anger and frustration at her being late vanishes and in it's place concern drapes over me. "Brooke." I say softly and rush over to her. Before I can wrap her in my arms she sticks a tiny hand out and stops me.

"Don't Luke. Please I don't want your pity or concern right now. I'm fine, I just had an eyelash stuck in my eye." She says wiping at her tears. She adds a bit of makeup to her face and turns towards me with a small smile. "So are you ready to watch this movie? Which one is it today?" She asks trying to sound enthusiastic. I know it's fake.

It takes me a second to answer her, I have a whole bunch of flashing neon signs going on in my head. _**Why is she putting on makeup at this time of night? She is normally sitting there taking it off. Why is she so jumpy? **_"Brooke-" I am cut off.

"Please Luke I'm fine." She says walking up to me and giving me a small hug, at that those concerns and questions are pushed aside, at the slight touch of her arms encircling my waist. I immediately put my arms around her shoulders and gently pull her closer towards me, at this action she winces a bit and I pull back and look into her eyes. "I'm sorry a little sore from cheer practice, you ready?" She asks grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the living room. She leaves me here to go get my mom.

**2 hours later**

"Well as entertaining as this movie normally is for both of you, it leaves me to wonder why you were both so quiet?" My mom asks looking at us two.

We both shift uncomfortably in our seats, I hate being lectured. "I'm sorry Karen, I am just a little spacy today. I have a lot going on right now. I think I am just going to go lay down. I'll see you tomorrow?" Comes Brookes reply as she stands and hugs my mom.

"Alright dear, I'll see you in the morning, try to get some rest alright? And don't push yourself too much. Take it a little at a time." Says Karen as she pats Brookes arm and releases her to her room. She turns towards me and gives me a look. "Luke please go easy on Brooke. Stop being so hard on her, I know what you were doing in here, waiting for her and questioning her like that. Your not her father and your not her boyfriend. Which reminds me, where has Peyton been? Why are you not with her?" She asks.

"Mom we always watch a movie together at night, that's why I'm here, besides Peyton is with her dad. She's loving the idea that he's gonna be home till graduation." I say in reply.

"Luke you know movie night is an excuse for you. I can see the way you've been looking at Brooke. Don't start that again. She's been through enough." My mom says with a sad look to her face. "Good night son, you get some sleep as well and leave that girl alone." She says as she stands and retreats to her room.

Despite what my mom just told me I am at Brooke's door, my hand hovering above the door, all I need to do is lower it against the hard wood to let my presence be known. I can't find the strength to make myself knock. I must give her some space, so I take my mom's advice and walk defeatedly back towards the living room to rest my weary head.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

It's 6:50 A.M. and Brooke is already gone. She took her car again, so much for riding to school together. I don't know what I did but we no longer have the bond we had when she came out of the hospital. As I am trying to come up with a game plan to get Brooke to talk to me about what's going on with her I am tackled by a tiny mom to be in the school's parking lot.

"Hey Hales." I say giving her a quick squeeze that resulted in me picking her up off the ground and doing a little spin. "I miss you buddy, I need a little Lucas & Haley time." I say to my best friend who is now my sister in law.

"Awe." She coos bumping her hip with mine. "Of course you miss me, I'm totally awesome!" She says smiling and batting her eyelashes, I just chuckle and roll my eyes. "Anyway I thought you've been spending all your time with Ms. Davis anyway." She says with a wink.

"Where have you been Hales? Brooke and I haven't been hanging out much. She's been spending all her time with that douche Chase." I say to her growling out Chase's name. She turns to me with a surprised look to her face.

"Whoa there easy tiger!" She says grabbing a hold of my forearm while giggling a bit. I turn to look at her to see what was so funny when I see them. Chase is leaning against the wall talking to Brooke who's standing in front of him. She looks like she's about to walk away but he grabs her arm and spins her around to face him. I've seen enough and am about to walk over there when Peyton jumps up behind me and hugs me from behind.

"Hey Luke! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you, I thought you were going to pick me up." She states with a tilt to her head, coming to stand in front of me.

"Hello to you to Peyton." Haley says with a chuckle while walking over towards Nathan, who's staring at me.

"Luke!" Peyton whines hitting me lightly on the arm for emphasis. I regretfully tear my eyes away from Chase and Brooke, who are now kissing, well he's kissing her.

"I'm sorry Peyt. I totally spaced today, I'll give you a ride home today though." I say to her while rubbing my hands up and down her shoulders.

"That's going to be sort of difficult seeing as I drove myself here." She says sarcastically towards me.

"Right, well how about I come over later?" I ask her hoping she'll drop the issue, she doesn't she just adds to it and I feel like I can't deal with it right now.

"I really would like that but do you want to?" She asks me pointedly looking from me to where Brooke is or was, seeing as she's gone now.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to?" I ask her looking into her green eyes. As I stare at her I can't help but wish I were looking into a pair of hazel eyes instead. I shake my head a bit and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Brooke's face from my mind. I take Peyton by the hand and promise her I will be at her house after practice today. She smiles as she kisses me on the lips, slipping her arm through mine I walk her to her first class.

_**God it's been a long day. **_I think to myself as I switch out books from my locker. I slam it shut and was about to leave intending on going to Peyton's. As I am looking down at my bag to readjust the items in it I accidently bump into someone, I didn't think anything of it at first, then a waft of Chanel No. 9 passes me by. I look up and see a brunette girl running by into the stairwell. _**Was that Brooke? **_I think as I round the corner. Sure enough Brooke is sitting in the stairwell crying. _**What the? **_

"Brooke?" I ask her as I rush down and throw my bags on the stairs. She doesn't say anything just launches herself into my arms, if it's even possible it seems like she's crying harder than before. "It's okay Brooke, don't worry it's okay." I coo to her as I rub her back and hold her close to me.

"No Luke, it isn't okay. Nothing is okay anymore." She sobs into my shirt. I don't want to force her to tell me what's going on so I just sit here and hold her as she cries into my chest.

"Brooke what's wrong? What happened?" I ask her setting her away for me just enough so I can see her beautiful face. _**What made me think that I could possibly block this face out? I don't think I ever can, or ever want to. **_Even when she's crying she is absolutely beautiful. I love seeing her vulnerable, when all her walls are lowered. "Brooke.." I say as I stroke the hair away from her tear stained face.

"I can't do it anymore Luke." She says to me sobbing quietly now. "I can't be with Chase anymore. He's not the same, he's changed somehow. I owe him my life though, he was there for me the entire time I was in the hospital. He was so devoted, it just showed how much he loved me and for that I will always love him. How can I hurt him this way?" She says sobbing heavily, now covering her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do." She says looking at me for answers.

"Brooke, there's something you should know." I tell the girl who's crying is nearly breaking my heart. "Chase wasn't there with you in the hospital." I tell her pausing briefly. "The doctor told us not to tell you the truth just yet, they wanted to make sure you were better. They were afraid you'd slip back into a coma." I blurt out, looking at her face, searching for answers. I can find none, her face is closed off to me, her walls are back up. "I'm sorry Brooke, I hate for you to find out this way. I didn't know when the right time was to tell you." I say sheepishly towards her, holding my breath for her response.

"You guys lied to me?" She says a look of betrayal crossing her beautiful features. "How could you? All this time I've been going through a lot of things with him, all along thinking it was him who was there for me. I stuck through it, and for what? NOTHING!" She yells at no one in particular.

"Brooke I-" I didn't get to finish, for she cut me off with a look of hurt mixed with animosity, at that I take a step back almost tripping over the stairs.

"Don't Luke, I am tired of your 'I'm sorries', they're a little played out. I bet you weren't even there, were you? I bet you were with your precious Peyton the whole time. God why does it always have to be her? She always gets everything, after all I've done! She always gets everything! I am so tired alread!" She screams looking up at the sky. I move towards her, wanting to hold her again. "Don't come another step closer. Go be with Peyton, she's waiting for you. Aren't you supposed to be at her house?" She asks as she stomps past me.

I am frozen in my spot, I can't believe that just happened. All I did was try to tell her the truth, try to take away the hurt that she was feeling because of that tool Chase and what do I get? Her screaming in my face! Fine, I am done. Done with trying to help her, done being there for her, done ditching my "precious Peyton" for her. I am DONE!

_**DONE! **_I think to myself as I make my way to my car and head to Peyton's. I see Larry's car is not in the driveway so I make my way up the familiar steps and into her house. I head up the stairs and into her bedroom. I throw my jacket over her webcam and pick her up from her chair and apologize for being late. I then start to kiss her with all the pent up passion I've been stowing away for the girl that just yelled at me. I lay her down and frantically undress her, I feel her tiny fingers playing at the buttons on my shirt and close my eyes and think of the girl I really wish was under me at this very moment. I push the normally cheery girls face from my mind and ram into my all to willing girlfriend who's kissing my neck and calling out my name. _**I am DONE! **_Is the last thing I think as I stare into a pair of green eyes, wishing it was hazel.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Please don't forget to leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts. I have so much planned for our favorite couple. I've just made it much juicier, Poor Luke and Brooke..they're both misunderstood right now. Onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**dianehermans: **__Thank you for the review! I don't really care for Chase either. She finally found out, yet her reaction wasn't what we were all hoping for. I had to make it this way for her, you'll find out why soon enough :o)_

_**bfiesty: **__Thank you so much for the review! I am glad you like my story! I am excited that I got another reviewer :) Much appreciated, I hope this update was fast enough. I try to update daily if I can but life gets in the way, especially kiddos ;)_

_**CaseyJr: **__I know he is strange. I loved him in the later season though, especially in season 9. I just can't stand him with Brooke. She finally knows, what do you think of these turn of events? I might bring Xavier into the mix, especially now that Brooke is feeling betrayed. I hate to put her through so much crap but she is a survivor! I love seeing her overcome all these obstacles. Thank you for the review, I always look forward to them._

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__What can I say? I adore you. You always review both of my stories and for that I am so thankful. I can't wait for them to be together as well, but it will take just a while longer and a little more drama, lol ;) We'll see spunky Brooke next, hopefully :) I'm off to read your story and write another chapter for blush :o)_


	14. We learn new things everyday

**AN: **_Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and added me to their story alert list. I greatly appreciate it. I am anxious to see and hear what you all have to say about this chapter. I hope you all like it. It will be Brooke's POV. I am sorry I am so late in posting this chapter, I've been sick with the flu. Without further ado…Enjoy!_

* * *

Who does he think he is? I bet he expected me to just launch myself into his arms and call him my savior for finally telling me the truth; well he got another thing coming. I still can't believe no-one even thought to tell me the truth. It's been a couple weeks since I've been out of the hospital at least 4 weeks since I've been awake, why hasn't anyone thought to tell me the truth? They were all going to let me go on assuming it was Chase who was there for me?

All these thoughts keep running through my head as I make my way up the stairs to the front door of Deb's house, which is Naley's temporary home as well; I knock on the door and patiently wait for someone to answer. Nathan greets me with a smile and informs me that Haley just stepped into the shower; he excuses himself to let Haley know that I am here.

As I am waiting for him to return I walk around the living room and admire all the photos of Nathan as a child, he was such a cute little boy. I have so many memories with the boy in the photos; there are actually a couple pictures I see here with myself and Peyton. Ugh, I don't even want to think about her; that is a subject for Hales and I to talk about, once she's done with her shower.

I walk out the back door; over to the patio set and set my butt on one of the reclining chairs. Nathan spots me and comes walking over, a small smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I ask him as he sits down next to me.

"Nothing in particular, do I need a reason to smile Brooke Davis?" He asks me, smiling even brighter this time to make his point. I can't help but smile back at him; he always knows just how to make me smile, even when I'm being a frump.

"No you don't need any particular reason. It's actually nice to see you smiling; I bet Haley missed seeing it." I tell him with a wink. "How are you two doing by the way?" I ask, placing my hand on his forearm.

"We're good; actually better than good, great!" He exclaims with a far off look to his face, a sweet smile playing on his lips. I can't help but feel profoundly happy for my favorite married couple. "How are you doing?" He asks me taking on a serious look now. "Let me rephrase that, how are you and boy wonder doing?" He asks sarcastically, his face looking quite hostile now.

Hearing that brings back my previous anger. "We're doing fabulous; I mean why else wouldn't we be so great, he did stick by my side the whole time I was in the hospital." I tell him, putting a bit more emphasis on the word "whole." "Yeah I am so grateful to him for doing that, it just goes to show how much he loves me." I add on, waiting to see his reaction.

He seems to be restraining himself to his chair, the hostile look returning with every word I speak about how wonderful Chase and I are doing. I decide it's time to end his torment. "Although I just wish someone would have had the balls enough to tell me sooner about him." At his confused look I continue; "Oh you know about how he wasn't the one that was actually with me the entire time I was in the hospital." I say to him pointedly, looking straight into his eyes.

A look of shame automatically replaces his hostile and confused look. He hangs his head in his hands and mumbles something under his breath. I watch as he stands and kicks the patio chair, walking over to the brick wall, he punches it. I immediately go into worry mode. I jog over to him and place a delicate hand to his red bruised knuckles. I wrap him into a bear hug and apologize for making him angry.

"It's not your fault Brooke, I just feel like I've failed you somehow. I should've told you sooner, I know that; the doctors just kept insisting on us not telling you." He says hiding his head in the crook of my neck; we must've looked silly, with him being so tall and all. "I'm sorry Brooke, I really do wish I could've told you sooner." He apologizes to me as I rub my hand in a circle on his back, trying to soothe the taller boy from the heartache he's feeling now.

"It's alright Nathan; please don't worry about it. I understand why you guys couldn't tell me. I just wish I would've known when I got out of the hospital is all." I admit to him, hoping he'll calm down. I immediately spot Haley coming out of the house, her hair in a loose bun and her face scrubbed clean. She shoots me a worried look and gathers Nathan into her arms. I look on at the two love birds and can't help but feel envious of what they have. She kisses him gently and tells him to go cool off in the house; that his mom wanted him to move something into the attic.

She stares after his retreating figure and a small smile is playing on her lips. I plop back into my recently occupied seat and patiently wait for the mom to be to sit down. Once Nate is back in the house she turns to me and wraps me in a hug. "I missed you tigger, why don't you come by more often?" She asks giving me a "you-have-no-excuse-now" look.

I just roll my eyes at her playfully and return her hug. "I'm sorry I've been busy..." I trail off, looking up at the big blue sky. It's such a beautiful day today. She just snickers at me and sits back in her chair, lounging back.

"I missed you to tutor wife. Chase and I aren't doing so well." I tell her, wanting to get this latest drama off my chest, yet not wanting any pity from anyone. "If I tell you something Hales, you have to promise me you will not say anything to Lucas." I look at her from under my sun glasses. At her nod and an offer of her pinky I go on. "He's been very possessive of me lately." I state, snaking a glance her way, she is still lounging back, only this time she's on her side facing me. "I am going to break up with him; I just need someone to be there with me when I do. I am sort of scared of him Hales." At this confession she sits up and takes my hand into her own.

"What do you mean scared of him Brooke? What has he done to make you feel that way?" She asks holding tightly to my hand; looking me straight in the eye. I take off my sunglasses and she sees the faint color of black & blue around my eye; the makeup smudged from the tears that previously occupied my eyes. She gasps and jumps out of her seat, rushing over to my chair and tugging me towards her. As she's inspecting my eye I go on, before I lose my nerve. "He was really mad at me one day about me staying at Luke's. He kept insisting on me coming to stay with him. I repeatedly declined his offer, saying how I promised Karen I'd stay with her. Well he didn't like that at all." I tell her looking down at my hand in hers.

"_What's your problem Brooke? You just don't care to stay with me at all? I don't like you staying with Lucas, that guys an ass." Chase says pointing harshly at the door; as if he's pointing at Luke. _

"_I'm sorry Chase, can't we just drop the issue? I already told you I promised Karen that I would stay with her, besides my parents wouldn't allow me to stay with you anyway." I tell him grabbing his hand in mine, he of course yanks it away. He always seems to be so angry now, what with the whole Lucas and me living together situation. "Don't you trust me Chase?" I ask him looking him in the eye, not wanting to miss the response to my question._

"_Your parents?" He scoffs loudly, "What does it fucken matter what your parents think?" He asks raising his voice. "They never cared for you Brooke, ever. You never gave a rats ass before about what they thought, what makes you suddenly have a change of heart?" He asks me pointedly, with every word he spoke he backed me up into the corner. I am starting to hyperventilate now, this situation is taking me back to Psycho Derek. __**Can't he see what he's doing to me? **__I think to myself as I try to control my breathing._

"_What are you doing? Your scaring me Chase." I plead with him, hoping a light will go off in his head, telling him this isn't right. My pleading is to no avail, he is leaning closer towards me, so close that I can feel his breath on my neck._

"_Huh, seems you like that, being scared. What are you going to do now? Run to your precious Lucas? Hoping with all hope that he'll come to your defense? I don't think so Brookie. It's just me and you here, just as it always has been." He sneers, snatching my lips onto his, forcing his __tongue down my throat. I try to push him away but he's to strong. He pulls away and looks me dead in the eye. "He will never pick you, it will always be Peyton. In fact he's on his way over to __her house now as we speak. So sorry, looks like you'll be missing movie night." He says pushing away from me. _

_I start crying and asking him why he's being this way, doesn't he love me? He starts to shout at me. "Of course I love you, why else do you think I sat with you the whole time you were in the hospital? It was only me there, visiting you, besides the married couple." He says referring to Nathan and Haley. "He never once came to see you, he was too busy visiting with his love, Peyton." Chase says so harshly, at the sight of my unshed tears he swipes the back of his hand at my eye. _

_A horrified look comes across his face; he immediately starts to apologize to me. I just push his hand away and my tears free fall down my face. I run out of the gym and towards the safety of the student council room; as I am running though I am not paying attention and run right into a brick wall, or so I thought, it ended up being Lucas. I can't stop and explain, I just run towards the stairwell and sit, my ankles hurting. I can hear Lucas' footsteps come up from behind me. _

The memory quickly fading away as I explain what happened to me today. As I look up into the pitiful expression in my best friends eyes I slowly start to regret telling her. I don't like being pitied; I am stronger than this weepy-woe-is-me girl, that is Peyton's department. Haley suddenly jumps up and shouts for Nathan. I am so lost in my thoughts about the curly headed blonde that I don't realize what is happening until it is too late. Nate is looking at me in a very over protective way, nodding at something Haley is saying and running out the back door. I turn to see Haley pulling me into the house and leading me towards the couch.

"Brooke, snap out of it. I'm sorry Tigger I had to tell him, there is no way that Chase should get away with what he did to you. I did keep my promise; I didn't tell Luke, although that doesn't mean Nathan won't..." She trails off and walks towards the kitchen. I hear the fridge open and close and the patter of her feet hitting the ground gets closer with every step she makes.

"Haley, what is Nathan going to do?" I ask her as she sits back down and hands me a glass of water. I don't know why I even asked that silly question. I know exactly what he's going to do, something foolish. "Hales, you have to stop him." I say through my teeth, at her I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about look I repeat myself. "You have to stop him Hales!" I exclaim, standing up and stomping my foot. "This is not funny, I told you something and I didn't want you to tell anyone else. You know that!" I shout at her, not meaning to be so loud, just wanting to get my point across. "He's gonna do something foolish Haley, something you'll both regret sooner than later." I say to her, my voice rising with every syllable, urging her to call her husband off the hunt of one Chase Adams.

She doesn't seem to be listening to me; just keeps insisting that he won't do anything he shouldn't do. "Brooke it's okay, everything will be okay. He won't do anything stupid I promise you." She says patting the spot next to her on the couch, expecting me to sit down.

"I can't sit right now Hales, especially knowing Nathan is out there doing God knows what to Chase Adams, my boyfriend or soon to be ex boyfriend." I ramble on throwing looks her way every now and then. "Please Haley tell him to come back." I plead with her, hoping she'll take pity on me now; I guess it worked, for she is pulling her cell phone out of the pocket of her shorts.

"Only because it's you Brooke and your looking at me with your puppy dog eyes." She says to me, shooting me a look filled with laughter mixed with worry. Once she's done convincing Nathan to come home I finally sit down in the empty spot next to her.

"Hales do you think it's wrong of me to be upset with Peyton?" I ask my now best friend, honestly she's been much more of a friend to me in the little time that I've known her than the years that I've known Peyton.

"Awe honey, what are you upset with her about?" She asks me with a look of concern, patting me on the hand. I have to force myself to talk with her about it. You see I'm not one to let everyone know my business, I don't like feeling vulnerable.

As soon as I gather up my courage I continue with my confession. "She has everything Hales, I guess what I am saying is; I am more jealous of her than upset. I guess being envious makes you upset though..."I ramble on, I shake my head to clear my rambling thoughts. "Larry is staying with her till graduation. When my parents couldn't even come back to see me out of the hospital or even to see me when I was in the hospital; I guess it was too much of an inconvenience to them." I say looking down at my lap, inspecting the microscopic lint on my jeans. Haley the ever patient being sits there quietly, waiting for me to continue.

"She hasn't even visited with me the entire time I've been out of the hospital. I've seen her in passing at Karen and Luke's house but that was only because she was visiting Lucas. Once I came home she quickly darted out the door, claiming to have something to do with Larry." I tell her grabbing my cup of water and taking a few sips from it.

Once I've bathed my mouth with some water I continue to tell her about my troubles with my once best friend. "She has the love of many friends, one in particular who is or was very special to me. So much so that he continues with his hero complex of her." I say rolling my eyes towards the heavens.

Sensing that I have completed my envious tirade of all things Peyton Sawyer she offers her opinion. "Brooke for one we all know it's not your fault when it comes to your parents, some people were just not meant to have children and your parents are one of them; besides they have no idea of what they're missing out on. Your a smart, funny, kick-ass, beautiful girl." She says giggling and nudging my shoulder with her own soliciting a smile of my own from my traitorous mouth.

"I can't explain why she hasn't come to visit with you. Maybe it has to do with 'Psycho Derek' and that situation, by being with you it brings back memories she wants to forget; I don't know. All I know is that there is no excuse to not visit with you. For that she is in the wrong." Haley says taking on an angry look to her face.

"About you thinking that she has all of our love. You don't know how wrong you are. While you were in the hospital everyone came to visit you Brooke, practically the whole of Tree Hill High. You were the one they made that huge card for..." She trails off at my blank look. "You know the one that was signed by basically everyone in the school; even the freshman?" She says gesturing wildly with her hands.

At my nod she continues with her explanation. "Everyone loves you brooke, for gosh sakes the whole high school loves you, especially us." She says taking my hand in hers. "I don't ever want you to doubt yourself in thinking that we don't love you. Your like a sister to me, you hear!" She exclaims, pulling me into a hug. "I would've been lost without you girlie. I am so glad you came back to us and that you were there for me when no one else was when I got back from that tour." She says hugging me even closer to her.

"Your so underappreciated and I undestand how you feel. Just know that Nathan and I love and appreciate all that you do for us. I wasn't supposed to say anything just yet but now is the perfect time to ask since your feeling blue, we wanted to know if you would like to be our babies godmother." She asks wrinkling her nose up and smiling. I am speechless; I don't know what to say. To think that the two most dearest people to me are trusting me with their most precious gift is an honor to say in the least.

"Oh my God, of course; I'd be honored Ha-ley!" I exclaim jumping up out of my seat and bringing her along with me to dance with joy. I am so elated at this very moment all thoughts of P. Sawyer extinguished. "Oh Hales, you've made me so happy. Thank you soo much!" I tell her pulling her into a hug and suddenly bursting into tears.

"Oh Brooke don't cry, we wouldn't have had it any other way. You were the one and only person we thought of for this special job. I am so delighted that you agreed." She says squeezing me tighter. We've both settled back on the couch, me in her arms crying still while she soothes me by speaking quietly and rubbing circles on my back. "About Luke, yes I know it is him you were talking about." She says when she feels me stiffen a bit.

"He was the one that was their for you the entire time you were in the hospital Brooke; not Chase. He was there once the sun came up until the sun went down;msometimes he even stayed the night just holding your hand and talking to you about the day, week, or month." She says softly patting my back now. "He was there with you even more than he was with Peyton. If I know anything and that's saying something considering I know everything." She says giggling, making me crack a smile through my tears. "It is that he loves you Brooke Davis; he just doesn't want him being with Peyton to have been in vain. He chose her over you at that championship game, something that I know he regrets but had to do." At my confused looks she explains. "He had to see if things with Peyton were real Brooke. He had to make sure that by the time he really gave you his heart it would be the real deal, he had to make sure his heart wasn't conflicted anymore." She confesses, shocking me into real silence for I wasn't expecting that. "I know this because he confessed it to me, one night when he was drunk, it was a few nights before you woke up. He was so scared that you wouldn't, starting to lose hope."

My crying has finally stopped. "I don't know what to say Hales." I tell her looking into her sad eyes.

"Those are 2 things I wasn't supposed to tell you yet." She says under her breath. "Please Brooke give Lucas some time. He'll come back to you when it's the right time for both of you." She says giving my leg a pat.

"I don't know about that Haley, I pretty much went off on him today after practice. He's probably really upset with me now, speaking of that I better get home to check on Karen and to talk to him, apologize." I tell her standing up and grabbing my purse from table by the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Thank you for the information about Luke, now that I have some new perspective towards things I can finally get myself together." I tell her giving the mom to be one last hug before walking out the door.

"Bye Brooke and remember to go easy on him." She says laughing knowing how I can be; once she sees me enter my car and drive out of the driveway she then steps back into the safety of her home.

"Time for me to make things right with Luke." I say to myself as I turn up the volume on the radio and make my way to my temporary home, anxious to see him. Hoping with all hope that he'll forgive me and that we can move on from this mishap. Little do I know is that said boy is on the front step of his girlfriends house, not thinking of me at all, already making plans to see her tomorrow to once again consumate their "love."

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you all once again for reading. Please review it is greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it especially the moment Haley asked Brooke that oh so special question :) Now onto my personal Thank you's!_

**_CaseyJr: _**_Thank you so much for the review, I love recieving them from you. I am planning on bringing Xavier into the picture, probably in the next chapter he'll be introduced. I have a lot in stored for that. I hope you liked this chapter!_

**_dianehermans: _**_Thank you for the review. I love seeing what you wrote, you have been such a faithful reviewer I greatly appreciate it. I know Pucas sucks, but it makes for great drama ;) You were right Chase did hurt our dear Brooke :(_

**_Isabel camilla Scott: _**_Thank you for the lovely review you personally sent to me. You were right as well; he has hurt her a couple times, once that we know of and another that we haven't seen, maybe I'll show it in a flashback. I hope you enjoyed what little Brathan we had in here :) I love them as well. They are my fave friendship that I wish we actually had. _


	15. A secret I'll never tell

**AN: **_Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list. I truly do appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is Nathan's POV. Without further ado...ENJOY!_

* * *

Ever since I found out that Chase hit Brooke I lost it. If he thinks he can get away with this he better think again. That is why I am on my way to his house, first I need to make a detour; pulling into Luke's I don't spot his car in the driveway. I decide to see if he's home anyway, I bet he'd like to beat Chase's ass also.

I get to his door and knock, no one answers; deciding to just go in and see if he's home I step into his room. I suddenly realize it's not his room anymore. **_Attack of the Brooke Davis_**_, _I think to myself as I walk around the now transformed room. **_I bet Peyton doesn't like this at all,_** speaking of Peyton I wonder where she's been. She hardly ever hangs out with us anymore, come to think of it she hasn't been hanging out with us much since Brooke's been out of the hospital.

Feeling like a snoop I decide it's time to leave. I don't want the wrath of Brooke Davis coming down upon me. As I'm about to walk out the door I notice some pictures around the mirror of her vanity. I stop to admire some of them. There are some of Brooke and Peyton, Brooke and Haley, Brooke and me, some of all of us, and one of Luke by himself. It looks as if someone's been cut out of the picture, actually two people have been cut out, how odd. There is one of Brooke and some guy she met in the hospital, they were in physical therapy together. I can't remember his name, it was a weird name too, fitting because he was a weird sort of guy. Brooke being Brooke took the stranger under her wing.

Pushing the guy out of my mind I see pictures of Brooke and Chase and they're all cut up and in the trash. **_Don't worry Brooke, he'll get what's coming to him. _**Seeing these pictures have brought back all the rage I once had. Making my way to the door I pull out my cell phone and search for Lucas' number, finding it I press talk. "Hmm no answer." I say upon hearing his voice on the recorded message.

Not leaving a message I get into my car and decide to drive by Peyton's, hopefully with any luck he'll be there. Coming up to the all to familiar house I notice that Luke's car is in the driveway. I get out and knock on the door, not feeling comfortable enough to just walk in. Peyton comes down, her hair all awry and her clothes hanging loosely around her body, Luke is trailing behind her laughing at her and pulling his shirt on. I just interrupted something that I totally didn't want to be a whitness to.

After giving a brief smile to Peyton I shoot Luke a WTF look and tell him I need to speak to him. He comes grudgingly outside with me, pecking Peyton's lips with the briefest kiss. She just rolls her eyes at me a little and walks back into the house. He leans up against the rail and looks at me in expectation. "What brings you here Nate?" Lucas asks.

I fold my arms across my chest and take in his haggard appearance. "What's going on with you Luke?" I ask my half brother, noticing he seems even more broody now that he's not in the presence of the **_"ever-cheerful-Peyton-Sawyer."_** I think to myself sarcastically. "You look like ass who just got some ass." I chuckle after that last bit. He just shoots me a "don't-start-with-me-now" look.

Deciding to let the matter drop for now I get to the point of why I am here in the first place. "Alright, alright I can take a hint." I say chuckling under my breath at the look on his face. "The real reason why I came here is because of Brooke." I tell him watching his face do a complete 360, from jokingly annoyed to seriously pissed; I've never seen him so pissed off before. **_What happened there? _**I think to myself.

"I don't want to hear it. She is no longer my concern." He says running his hands through his hair. "I should've left her alone a long time ago." He tells me exasperatedly, looking down at his shoes.

"Come on Luke, you don't mean that." I tell him clapping him on the shoulder. "She means something to you, you gotta admit that." I say to my highly annoyed brother.

"No she doesn't, not anymore; maybe she did or so I thought. Things are different now Nate. I'm with Peyton and I love her, we're finally together now, as everyone so kindly pointed out." He says gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Yeah we were just a little tired of the 'crazy-love-triangle-from-hell'; So we just told you what you so desperately wanted to hear." I admit to him, hoping this doesn't start a major argument.

"What do you mean what I wanted to hear?" He asks looking up at me and shielding his eyes with one hand to block out the sun, so much with not starting an argument.

"You've been wanting to be with Peyton since I dunno forever. You just didn't want to let yourself be with her because of Brooke; because you really fell in love with her and you weren't expecting that." I tell him, feeling sorry for him; I stand in front of him providing shade from the blinding sun. "Yet you still didn't get Peyton out of your system. She's been back there the whole time, itching to get in front."

"I cannot believe this. Is this what you really think?" He asks me looking down at his shoes again.

"Yes Luke, it's what we all think. You had to try it out with her, to get it out of your system. Also you hurt Brooke one to many times, so you had no other choice but to choose Peyton." I tell him quietly, hating that he has to hear this but thankful that he is.

Looking back up at me he once again runs his hands through his hair and huffs loudly. "Let me get this straight 'you-all' think I am with Peyton to purge her from my system?" He asks pointing towards the door to Peyton's house, as if actually pointing to said girl.

I nod my head. "Basically yeah, sounds a bit harsher when you say it like that." I reply, looking down at my shoes now; not being able to take the look on his face. "You had to get her out of your system in order to be with Brooke for good; you had to prove to her, no you, you had to prove to yourself that Brooke is the one and Peyton is no longer going to come between you two." I give him the final blow, looking up from the nike sign of my shoe to the shocked look upon his face.

He is quiet for a minute and then he starts to tear up a bit, although nothing falls, no one said the truth didn't hurt. "I won't admit to that. You know what'll happen if I do." He tells me, looking towards the door to Peyton's.

"I think you should Luke." I tell him, really believing he should admit to it, to tell Brooke the truth. He just shakes his head in defiance. "Alright, fine whatever man it's your life. Just know that one day you will regret not telling her, one day she's going to find someone else Luke and she'll be gone from you forever." I tell him slapping him on the shoulder for emphasis.

"Anyway, what I came here to tell you..." I begin but am cut off by a shake of his head. I just look at him dumbfounded.

"Nate, please I don't want to hear it. I am done with Brooke. I can't be bothered with her problems anymore. She basically said so herself. Now if you'll excuse me I've got an eager to please girlfriend waiting for me in there." He says standing up and heading back into the house, leaving me to stand here and gawk after him.

_**Fine he doesn't want to help me, whatever then, but he'd better not come whining to me when it's all said and done. **_I think to myself as I make my way back to my car; buckling my seat belt I hear a ring coming from the cell phone in the back pocket of my pants, not bothering to look at the caller id I flip the phone open and bark out a rude hello.

"_Sheesh, sorry I called Mr. Grouch." _Comes the sarcastic voice of an angel, Haley.

"Hey Hales, sorry about that. I didn't know it was you. What's up babe?" I ask my wife of nearly a year.

"_Oh nothing, just calling to tell you that Brooke wants you to abort your current vengeful attack on Chase Adams." _She says with a bit of laughter behind her words.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen. He can't just get away with this Hales." I tell her my voice rising with every syllable.

"_Hey baby, calm down, I know; I would normally be against something like this but he definitely deserves what's coming to him." _She says, her answer surprising me to say in the least.

"You can say that again. I just saw Luke, he apparently wants nothing to do with Brooke Davis." I tell her getting even angrier if that's even possible.

"_Yeah about that, we're going to have some things to talk about when you get home, don't be mad at Luke, he's got his reasons." _She says soothingly. "_Maybe you should call off your mission Nathan. I mean I don't want you to go to jail for assault, especially with the baby coming and all, I mean who would help me with the late night feedings and the dirty diapers?" _She says giggling.

"Ha-ha! Haley; so that's what I am needed for. I see how it is." I answer her, feigning hurt.

"_Why don't you just go talk to him, alright? I'm serious Nathan, don't do anything stupid." _She says all jokes aside.

"Alright, alright. I love you Hales, I'll see you soon." I tell my poor unsuspecting wife, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"_I love you too baby. I'll see you soon. Bye!"_ She says ending the call.

Feeling a little bad for what I'm about to do I guiltily shove my phone back into the pocket of my jeans. Making my way to the Adams' house, I slow down coming up to his street, perfect timing because I see him getting into his car. I decide to follow him, wondering where the prick is going.

Surprisingly enough we pull up to the Rivercourt, he gets out and walks over to the bench. I shake the thoughts of Haley's voice out of my head and head over to the monster that's Chase Adams. He just sits there, not making a move.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing here?" He asks looking up from his spot on the bench.

I don't say anything I just slam my fist into the side of his face, hearing a bone crack and loving the sound. He stumbles over the bench, landing on his back with his legs in mid air. I move over him and punch him in the chin, twice in the ribs and a last blow to his gut. He expells a breath of air and doubles over in pain.

Thinking of Haley's face is the only thing that holds me back from railing him even more. "If you ever lay a hand on Brooke again, I can't promise you I'll hold back again." I spat at him.

"Fuck! I didn't mean to!" He says holding a hand to his stomach and using the other to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"I don't care what you meant and meant not to do. You fucking touched a girl man, my best friend at that." I say kicking some dirt at his face. "What were you thinking? Stay away from her! I don't even want to hear that you spoke to her. Or I swear to God Chase." I warn him, turning away from the slumped over boy on the ground, his blood and tears tainting the black tar of my Rivercourt.

Heading back home I call Haley to let her know I'm on my way. Feeling guilty I decide to make a detour and stop at Karen's Cafe to pick up some Rocky Road ice cream, her favorite.

"Honey I'm home." I yell into the spacious house. I automatically hear footsteps coming from down the hall. I walk over to the kitchen and set the ice cream on the counter, grabbing a couple of bowls and spoons from out of the cupboard.

Scooping the ice cream into the bowls I feel a pair of arms encircling my waist. I reach down and squeeze her hands with one of my own, I then grab a spoonful of the ice cream and turn in her arms; feeding my wife her favorite flavor she smiles and licks at an escaped marshmellow from her bottom lip. Finding that highly erotic I place my hands on her beautiful bottom and lift her up onto the counter, all the while kissing her perfectly shaped mouth; My tongue is cold from the icy substance that melted in her mouth.

Growling I kiss a trail from her neck, down the valley of her beautiful full breasts, over her pregnant belly, spreading her legs with my hands I massage her thighs. Capturing her lips in another searing kiss as I run my hand up her thigh and push away the cottony fabric of her shorts. I can feel the dampness on the outside of her panties, growling in her mouth I massage her lady parts slowly.

She moans and strips away my shirt, pulling me closer to her she kisses my chest and runs her fingers down my back. I lift her up, just enough to pull the fabric away from her bottom, throwing it onto the kitchen floor; Kneeling down a bit I lick at her lady parts, lapping up the juices she's exuding from her body. I enjoy this the most, giving my wife pleasure. She is bucking wildly at my mouth, moaning my name and calling out to God. I then do what drives her over the edge, I stick my tongue down her hole and move it around. She screams out and lifts her hips to my face throwing her head back she comes back to earth. I then kiss my way up to her breasts, capturing a nipple in my mouth I suck on it then tug it with my teeth, I love the sounds she makes, it makes me even harder.

Not caring about getting any of her juices into her mouth she pulls my face up to hers and shoves her tongue down my throat moving my pants down my hips. I lift her gently and push my manhood into her mound; Loving the feel of the soft, wet walls that are now squeezing around me. I thrust myself harder and deeper into her; Groaning and calling out her name I suck a nipple into my mouth and bring myself over the edge, spilling even more of my seed into her. We both come back to reality and I look down into her beautiful brown eyes and kiss her softly on her forehead. "I love you Haley James Scott, more than you'll ever know; Always and forever."

She smiles at me and says, "I love you too Nathan Royal Scott, always and forever."

**2 hours later**

My mom is back from running errands, she calls me into the kitchen. I walk in and see my beautiful wife is already sitting at the bar. I stroll over to her and place a light kiss onto her head, she looks up at me and grabs my chin with her fingers and kisses me on the lips, smiling sweetly before pulling away to snatch a baby carrott off the cutting board.

"What's up mom?" I ask my mother who is chopping vegetables and placing them into a pan.

"I saw Karen today, she said you came by and picked up some Rocky Road ice cream. I've been looking all around and I didn't see any. I was craving some ice cream. Where is it?" She says looking up briefly from her chopping.

I snort as Haley giggles, I see a blush creeping up her face. "Uh I ate it..." I tell my mom who is looking expectantly at me, I can't tell her the truth, that it melted while I was making love to my wife right where she is chopping vegetables, she'd freak.

"A whole ½ gallon of ice cream? You ate it? Oh Nathan, what did I tell you, you're gonna have a stomach ache now." She says scolding me. "Well do you think you can pick up some more? By the time you get back dinner should be ready." She asks me placing the pot roast into the oven.

"Yeah sure mom, I'll be right back." I tell her as I walk over to my wife and drop a kiss to her cheek. "Shh..." I say to her as she giggles back at me, turning I start to make my way out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Nathan?" Comes my mom's voice. "Do try to restrain yourself from the ice cream this time, okay sweetie?" She says giving me a pitiful look. Hales just busts out laughing and I just hang my head in shame.

"Got it mom, I think I can manage that." I tell her as I walk out of that embarassing room and rush out of the house.

_**I really need to get my own place. **_I think to myself as I hop into my car, intending to get another pint of ice cream, this time we'll actually eat it.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it had a sexual act in it but I felt they needed to get it out of their system, lol. Please review, I always love to hear what you have to say! Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**Caseyjr: **Thank you for the review. I truly appreciate it. I am glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one, at least someone got revenge on his crazy a** ;) Can you tell who will be coming in soon? I gave a hint in the begining of the chapter ;)_

_**Bianca: **Yay! A new reviewer! I am so thankful that you took the time out to review, much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do agree that it made it more special, just wish they could've had a little more scenes with eachother. I love when we get to see heroic Nathan! I thought it was fitting for him to come to her rescue here, even though they didn't want him to. _

_**dianehermans: ** Thank you for the review, I appreciate it. Don't worry they will be together soon, I know your standing on pins and needles for them to get together. It will happen, I just love creating more drama. There will be a little more than they can be with eachother for good :) Lucas was already at Peyton's since chapter 13. She is planning on telling him, but will he want to hear it? And when he does will he feel guilty or will he not care? Stay tuned :)_

_**Brucas7: **Yippee another reviewer, thank you so much, I appreciate it very much! I am very sorry but he did go through with it, I had to make him do it. Don't worry something good will come out of it. I know they should've been end game. Sucks! Next chapter is Lucas' POV._

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **Thank you thank you for your review. You are such a loyal reader to both of my stories. I love it :o) I love Brathan and Baley too. I try to write as much as I can with them. That's why I had to have Nate be the one to come to Brooke's rescue in this. I also had to show more Naley...I loved the ending with Nathan all embarassed. He should be for doing something like that in his mama's house, lol. Gonna go write the next chapter for Blush. See you there :)_


	16. Goodnight Peyton, Goodbye Larry

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list. I truly appreciate it. This chapter will be in Lucas' POV. Without further ado...Enjoy!_

* * *

It's been a few days since Brooke last spoke to me. **_I really pissed her off now, _**I think to myself as she makes her way into the kitchen. "Good morning Karen." She says looking at my mom and giving her a side hug before she sits down at the table. She hasn't noticed me yet or the curly headed blonde at my side. I feel Peyton stiffen at my side, **_what's that all about? _**I wonder as Brooke finally looks up from her place at the table.

Our eyes lock for the briefest of moments and a memory from the other night comes crashing over me.

"_Hey Luke." Comes the shy voice of Brooke Davis. I look at her and nod before making my way towards the bathroom. **Why is she even talking to me? **I think to myself as I wash my face and hands, getting ready for dinner, deciding to take a shower I hop in and turn the water on hot. Suddenly wanting to rid myself of the scent of my recent activities. _

"_30 minutes Luke." My mom yells from the kitchen, informing me that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. I can't go back out to the living room, my temporary room. I throw on a towel and I walk into my room, the room that's been taken over by Brooke, so I could change into some fresh clothes, wanting to get out of these jeans and into some shorts. _

"_I'm gonna be in the room, changing." I yell down the hall as I make my way into the room and shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I walk towards the dresser and spot a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt. I throw that on and use the towel to dry my still damp hair, as I'm doing that I walk over to the vanity and look at all the pictures on the mirror. **Why is there only one of me? **I think to myself and notice it's a cut out photo as well. **Who's the dufus?** I wonder to myself looking at some weird guy smiling brightly next to an equally happy Brooke Davis. It looks like it was taken in her physical therapy class. Shrugging it off I spot some pictures of her and that douche Chase in the trash can, all cut up. **Poor Brooke they probably got into a fight! Oh well! **My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of a door. _

_I straighten up and throw the towel over the desk chair; walking out the side door to sit on the porch, not explaining myself about snooping through her things. I no longer care what she thinks of me. I've had it with playing Mr. Nice guy when all she can do is blame me for things that I had no choice but to do. Sitting on the swing I look out into the street. She's followed me out here, **gosh can't a guy get a break? **_

"_What do you want?" I ask her, the tone of my voice making her stop in her tracks. She hesitates a moment before walking closer, leaning up against the rail she looks my way, I can feel her gaze on me. "Well?" I ask her still looking at the street._

"_I came to apologize." She says quietly looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry Luke. I shouldn't have went off on you like that." She says apologetically. I look her way and see her wringing her hands together. _

"_That's fine but I still don't really feel like talking to you." I tell her, once again turning my vision back towards the street, finding it more interesting than her. _

"_Luke please, I said I was sorry what else is there that you want from me? What can I do to make this right again?" She asks walking up to me and taking my hand into hers._

_I snatch it away from her, causing her to flinch and jump back. The old me resurfaces if only for a moment, I was just about to reach out to her and pull her into my arms when I remembered why I am upset with her, that being the only thing keeping me from doing what I really want to do. "You can't do anything Brooke. I'm done with you. I am tired of being nice to you, of waiting patiently for you to open up to me, to talk to me." I tell her, my words sounding like venom. "I waited for you for a loooong time to wake up and you finally did, thank God for that, but I won't waste any more of my time waiting. I am through, besides Peyton needs me now. I am her boyfriend after all." I tell her standing up from my spot on the swing, stalking towards the steps and plopping my butt on the first one._

_I hear her footsteps coming up behind me, I hang my head low in between my outstretched legs. "Can't you take a hint Brooke?" I ask whirling around to face her. _

"_Luke I can't leave knowing your this upset with me. I am utterly and completely sorry for what I did and what I said to you. You have been nothing but kind to me, offering me your room, inviting me to live here so I can graduate with all my friends. You don't know how much I appreciate what it is that you did or do for me. I know Peyton must be upset with you for not spending as much time with her as she'd like. I've been hogging you and I feel terribly. Please forgive me, don't shut me out. I couldn't bear it." She says, her eyes pleading and pooling up with unshed tears. _

_Not wanting to see her cry I turn to look out onto the road, her tears were always my undoing. I could never resist them. **Please don't cry, please don't cry. **I chant to myself. If she does I won't be able to keep up this charade. Nathan's words hitting me full force in the stomach. There she goes, I can hear her crying and her footsteps start to retreat. She's given up, all I have to do is let her walk away and that'll be that. Me being me I can't let her do that, so I stand up and go after her. _

_I pull her into my arms and hold her tight, she's crying into my shoulder now, her arms wrapping around my waist automatically. "It's okay Brooke, it's okay I forgive you. I'm sorry also for the things I said earlier." I tell the petite girl in my arms, we fit together as if we were made for eachother. **I can't think like that especially after what I did with Peyton. **Suddenly feeling guilty for my afternoon tryst I gently pull away from her. Her tears have subsided and she's looking up at me, vulnerability shining through her eyes. _

_She's just staring into my eyes, as if waging an inner battle. She's leaning into me as if she's going to kiss me. **Oh god what I would give to kiss her right now. **I think to myself and pull away just in the knick of time. She looks up at me with a ton of different emotions splayed across her face. Sadness, confusion, extreme vulnerability, and regret. That is the one that has won out, she looks horrified for what almost transpired. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." She says stepping within arms length away from me. _

"_It's alright, nothing happened Brooke." I tell her softly. I grab her hand in mine and look into her eyes, stopping her from freaking out. "I have to tell you something." I say to the girl with the hazel eyes. "I slept with Peyton." I blurt out, she is silent for a moment, then she starts shaking her head. She brings her hand up to her lips and looks at me in disgust. _

_"How could you?" She asks venomly._

"_How could I what? Sleep with Peyton? My girlfriend? I dunno Brooke...do you really have to ask that question?" I ask her my voice rising with every question I ask. How dare she talk to me as if I broke her heart, or god forbid cheated on her. _

"_You almost kiss me after you slept with Peyton." She says jabbing her finger into my chest. "You know what Luke, never mind. I totally understand and I'm sorry for getting upset but whatever this is that we have between us. Well it's over. I'm glad you slept with Peyton, you two deserve eachother." She says before marching back into the house, slamming my door as she went. I hear a click, knowing she locked the door. Great!_

"Luke." She says curtly nodding her head in my direction, looking Peyton's way she smiles a small smile and says, "Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hiya Brooke." Comes Peyton's reply, I just sit there staring between the two. Brooke looks back down at her plate once my mom fills it up with some food.

"Wow Karen, you gave me enough to feed a whole army." Brooke says giggling, my mom looks down at the plate that's set before Brooke.

"Oh dear, sorry honey that's mine." Mom says and we all laugh. She takes the plate and switches it out with the one intended for Brooke.

**25 minutes later**

"Sheesh that was awkward." Peyton says loosening herself from my side to hop into the car. I get into the drivers seat and make our way to Tree Hill High.

Once I've parked I walk over and swing my arm around Peyton's shoulders. I see Brooke across the courtyard laughing with that weird guy in the picture, the one from her physical therapy class. I can't remember his name. Nate comes walking over to us with Haley in tow, we bump fists as if nothing bad transpired between us only a few days ago.

"Who's the strange guy with Brooke again?" I ask him, hoping he'll know the answer to this question.

"I don't remember, it was something weird though. I remember him from all those times of accompanying Brooke to her class. He was very strange, always looking at us, making googly eyes at Brooke, she just blew it off and told me to 'stop being so silly'" He says staring at them closely.

"Oh you boys gossip more than actual girls do." Haley says chuckling at her own joke. "His name's Xavier and he seems like a nice guy to me. A little infatuated with Brooke but who isn't?" She asks us both. At our shrugs she just walks on over to the two laughing teenagers, as if there is not a care in the world.

"Don't worry Luke, he seems harmless enough. I don't think he's another Psycho Derek." Says Peyton although I do notice her studying the new kid intently.

"Hey guys! Did I ever get to introduce you all to Xavier?" She says looking from the kid with the shaved head to all of us, not bothering to even glance my way.

I just roll my eyes in response. "Everybody this is Xavier. Xavier this is Mouth, you remember Nathan, his wife Haley, Peyton, and Lucas." She says nodding my way.

A bunch of "Hey's!" and "Nice to meet You's" are exchanged around the group. I just stand there though, staring at the new kid and the way he's got his hand on Brooke's forearm, loosely hanging there. "Are you guys dating or something?" I ask Brooke and suddenly all eyes are on me.

She scoffs and says, "Just because people are friendly or hanging on eachother for moral support doesn't mean we have to be dating." She looks at Xavier and they exchange a sly smile. Not liking that I point out there linked arms. "If you must know Xavier is still getting the hang of the whole 'walking alone' thing so I told him he could use me as his support. Since I know how he feels." She says rolling her eyes at me, taking his arm into hers she helps him up a bit and they say their "Good Bye's" and they're gone.

I feel myself shaking I'm so upset. "Hey baby, what's the matter?" Peyton asks me rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I just walk away a little and kick at the trash can. "Luke!" She yelps, as if I kicked her.

"Who the hell is that guy?" I ask no one in particular. "We don't even know who he really is. He could be some sort of freak. I mean did you guys not notice the creepy way he was hanging all over Brooke?" I ask everyone, they're all looking at me with concern; Peyton with jealousy, Nathan with doubt.

"Alright if no one else agrees with me than I'll just have to figure this out myself." I tell them and stomp off to my first class.

**After School**

"Brooke!" I yell at the brunette girl that's marching past me. "Brooke, come on!" I yell again.

"What Luke?" She says spinning around on her heel, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why are you acting this way?" I ask her, as she just fixes me with one of her many glares.

She keeps on glaring at me and then she rolls her eyes heavenward. "You should know, we already had this conversation." She says gesturing wildly with her hands. "Are we done here? I mean is this why you stopped me? To ask me the same thing?" She says once again folding her arms across her chest. "If it is then I have to get back to more important matters. Xavier and I are going to the mall to pick out some outfits for graduation. He said he likes my fashion sense." She says giggling a bit. I would've been so happy to hear her laughter had it not been because of Xavier.

"Come on Brooke, you barely know the guy. He could be some whack job for all you know." I tell her, concern etched all over my face. She takes that into account and walks up to me.

"Oh Luke, please just stop making yourself crazy. Xavier wouldn't hurt a fly, he's a nice guy. It would be nice if you got to know him a little better before you make judgement calls, huh?" She says smacking my shoulder lightly. "Please for me get to know him better?" She asks me with a shy smile.

Not being able to deny her anything, especially when she finally seems to be cutting me some slack, I agree. "Alright, alright on one condition though." I tell the girl with the chocolate locks. "Please be careful and always carry some pepper spray at least, for me?" I ask her, she pretends as if she's thinking about it and finally ending my agony she agrees, we shake on it and I walk her to her car.

"So we'll meet at Karen's Cafe tomorrow night?" She asks hopping into her car.

"Yeah, how's about 7:30?" I ask her, getting excited about the prospect of seeing her again, in a different setting, even though it's with the freak Xavier.

"Sounds good, I'll see you back at the house later. I'll be home in time for movie night." Comes her reply, that makes me feel good; that she's finally up for movie night again. I just smile and wave at her retreating car.

I make my way towards Peyton's; eager to see her and let her know that Brooke and I are finally on speaking terms once again. I pull up to the house and park on the side of the road. I notice Larry's car is in the driveway. I hop out of the car and walk up to the door, knocking this time, so as not to be rude. "Come on in Lucas." Comes Larry's voice from the other side of the door.

I chuckle under my breath and walk on in, closing the door behind me I feel a pair of skinny arms encircle my waist. "Hey baby!" Peyton says in my ear. "I'm sorry hun but daddy's home so no bow chicka wow wow today." She sing songs the tune from Seinfeld.

I just laugh and turn in her arms, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, my man parts stirring. "Okay kids that's enough." Larry says from the living room. We both break apart from our kiss and laugh on the way up the stairs to her room. "Leave the door open Peyton!" Larry shouts from down stairs.

"Well you got your wish Peyt, daddy's home!" I tell her spreading my arms out to the sides. She just giggles and pats the spot next to her on the bed. I jog over to her and bounce onto the bed, she giggles and wraps her arms around my neck.

As I'm staring into her green eyes I suddenly think about how this is wrong. How I would give anything to be in the mall shopping, for christs sake. I try to focus on my girlfriend and the things her lips and hands are doing to my body, but I can't. All that's on my mind is Brooke and that whack job Xavier. I don't care what Brooke thinks, that Xavier dude is seriously messed up.

I push Brooke and that nut job from my mind and focus on Peyton and her lips, they're on my neck, she's lightly sucking on it. "Oh Luke, I wish my dad wasn't home right now." She says moaning into my shoulder.

"Yeah me too." I agree with her, actually thankful that he is home right now. I can't tell her what I really think though, it would hurt her feelings. "Hey Peyt, can we just talk right now?" I ask her, gently setting her bottom back onto the bed; straightening my clothes I sit up.

She fixes her shirt and sits up, eager to hear what I have to say. "Yeah Luke? What do you wanna talk about?" She asks lightheartedly; hoping she'll stay in this good of a mood I tell her what's on my mind.

"What do you really think about that Xavier fellow?" I ask her and her face darkens.

"What?" She says leaning back on her elbows. "You stopped our make out session to talk about Xavier and Brooke?" She asks, her eyes going big.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I just want to talk some times. We always make out, we hardly ever talk any more." I tell her, finally admitting the truth.

"Well I'm sorry if I miss my boyfriend, I mean I hardly get to see you so when I do, yes I want to make out. Not talk about Brooke and her boy troubles." She says rolling her eyes.

"It's not boy troubles Peyton, something is seriously wrong with that guy." I tell her leaning forward so I can make my point better, or so I think.

"Nothing is wrong with Xavier, he seems like a well enough guy. A little off kilter at times but fine. I mean who isn't some times?" She asks looking me in the eye.

"Are you being serious right now? You just said he's off kilter, so that means you have thought about his weirdness. Come on Peyton, she'll listen to you. I mean your her best friend. Or are you not even friends any more?" I ask her, getting up off the bed and making my way towards the window, looking down upon my car.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course we're friends, what makes you think we're not?" She asks rolling off the bed to stand before me.

"Maybe it's the fact that you never hang out together anymore. Or maybe because you never talk about eachother anymore, or should I say you never talk about her? Or maybe it's because when ever she comes around you always bail? What's up with that Peyt?" I ask my golden haired girlfriend. She just stares at me, her mouth opening and closing, like a fish.

"I don't know Luke, I feel like I've failed her for some reason, for that I can't talk to her. I don't know what to say." She says quietly turning towards her bed and sitting down. I follow her and bring her into my arms.

"You didn't fail her Peyton, in fact she needs a friend right now. I think you should be that person. You need to be there for her now." I tell her, she just looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah, maybe I should." She says looking down into her hands. "I need some time alone, do you mind leaving?" She asks me, shocked I nod my head and walk towards her door. I stop in it to look at the girl who's been through so much with me. "Good night Peyton." I tell her, she looks up and wishes me a good night. I walk down the stairs and wave good bye to Larry, for some reason it feels like the last time I'll be doing this. Feeling a little broken and lost I turn around to look into the house of Peyton Sawyer, smiling once more at Larry I walk towards the door and into my car.

I drive away feeling a sense of sadness overwhelm me. I glance in my rear view mirror and a single tear rolls down my face as the Sawyer house gets smaller and smaller and then vanishes.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you one and all for reading! Please don't forget to hit that little review button. I do appreciate it :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is Peyton's POV. Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

**_bjq: _**_Thank you for the review, I appreciate it :o) I am glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**_dianehermans: _**_Thank you for the review :o) Yeah Lucas was sort of a butt! I like seeing him all sassy though at times, it's fun to write. At least they made amends :o) Brucas will be soon. I have to wrap up Leyton. Soon, very soon!_

**_Isabel camilla Scott: _**_Hello! Thanks for the review, you know how much I love receiving them from yah! I loved it too, it was fun to write that part, he is so cute when he's embarassed. I could just picture him, lol. You were right, it was Xavier in this chapter! I am building up to some crazy drama. No problem with the ass kicking thing. We'll see how Brooke takes that news in the next couple chapters. I had fun writing a**hole Luke, haha! _


	17. The end is here as a lost soul returns

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list. I truly appreciate it! I hope you all like this chapter. I know some of you will love it considering what's going to happen in this chapter ;) It is Peyton's POV. Without further ado...Enjoy!_

* * *

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, in this exact spot that Lucas left me in. All I know is I've been mulling over our conversation for what seemed like hours on end. "Peyton, didn't you hear me?" asks my dad walking into my room.

He's standing before me with a dish rag slung over his shoulders. I've been so happy these past weeks with my dad being home. I've missed him so much. "Peyton, I've been calling you for the past 30 minutes to let you know that dinner's ready." He says staring at me with his hands upon his hips.

Without saying a word I stand up and hug my dad tightly. His frustration with me earlier subsides and he wraps his burly arms around my shoulders. "What's wrong sweetheart? You've been up here since Lucas left and that was hours ago. I'm a little concerned." He says softly running his hand through my tangled mess of hair.

I sob gently into his shirt, wishing he could take all the pain, fear, and frustration away. "Oh baby it's alright, daddy's here." He says soothingly, sitting on the bed and bringing me with him. "Shh...Peyton it's going to be okay. Did you and Lucas have a fight?" He asks me rubbing the back of his weather-y fisherman's hands across my cheek, trying to wipe the tears away.

"No daddy we didn't." I tell him, finally finding my voice to speak. He just looks at me pitifully. It's times like these that I miss my friend Jake Jagielski. Oh how I wish he and Jenny were back in Tree Hill. They can't though, thanks to that psycho bitch Nicki; besides they have a new life in Savannah. One that at times I wish I was a part of. That's the long forgotten past though; I can't do anything about it now.

"I'll be okay daddy. I'm just going to freshen up a bit than I'll be right down for dinner, okay?" I inform my dad as I make my way towards the bathroom, not bothering to stop to hear his reply.

I look at myself in the mirror once I've closed the door and gotten some privacy. I look like I've been through hell and back. _**No wonder Luke doesn't really care about me anymore;**_ I think to myself as I continue to stare into the mirror, no that's not it. I saw that coming a mile away. He's starting to have feelings again for my once childhood best friend. I don't know what she is to me anymore. It's as if we're strangers these days. I know it's been my fault, although I didn't see her come running over to resume our friendship.

I feel so alone and isolated here. I need to get out, I need to breathe. I can't seem to do that here, in Tree Hill. Even if I wanted to leave I can't, not with psycho Derek's hearing coming up and all. They want me to testify, I promised Detective Daniels that I would, no matter if I have to see that psychotic person again. I just want to put that whole situation in the past and I can't do that until I know he's firmly locked away in a small, cold, and dark cell.

Luke's right I need to see Brooke. I have to talk with her. She deserves that much at least, since she was the only one that came to my much needed rescue. Without her I could be dead right now or kidnapped and trapped in some hole somewhere. I honestly don't know why I haven't been talking to her. Maybe she's bringing up memories that I don't want hanging around anymore. Being around her brings back awful things that I just want to forget.

Making the decision to go see her after dinner I exit my temporary haven. Walking downstairs I see my dad sitting at the coffee table; Chinese take-out boxes are on the kitchen counter. "Dinner's ready huh?" I ask him jokingly. He looks up from the newspaper he was just engrossed in to laugh at me.

"I see your sense of humor is back." He says sarcastically, folding his newspaper and setting it on the opposite end of the coffee table.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks gesturing towards the TV.

"I actually don't mind what we watch today, when I'm done eating I was going to head over to Karen's to see if Brooke was home." I tell him picking at the food on my plate.

"I see. Well it's about time you girls get back to talking." He tells me ruffling my hair.

I just roll my eyes at him; "Not you too please." I plead with him patting my hair back into place.

"Alright I can take a hint." He says putting his hands up in the air, palms out.

"I'm going to get going, okay dad?" I ask him picking up my plate and taking it over to the sink.

"Alright but please Peyton, do be careful." He says walking over to me and giving me a big bear hug.

"Dad, I sort of can't breathe here." I tell him as he chuckles and sets my feet back down on the ground. To reassure him I add; "I will dad, you don't have to worry about me." I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek, grabbing my keys from the counter I head out the door.

"I'm your dad; I'll always worry about you. It's part of the package." He shouts at my retreating form.

I wave my hand in the air as I pull out of the drive informing him that I heard what he said. I head over to Karen's Café in hopes of catching Brooke, from what I hear she sometimes helps out there. I walk in the door and automatically spot the laughing brunette with that weird guy she's been hanging out with.

I stay near the door for a moment not wanting to make my presence known just yet, observing the couple before me. I spot Nathan passing by their table on his way out, stopping to chat with Brooke. That Xavier kid looks a bit annoyed that she no longer has her attention on him. He's trying his best to be included into their conversation. Nathan just shrugs him off and pulls Brooke in for a hug; picking her up he tickles her. That seems to have made Xavier angry. He looks like he's seething, just boring a hole into Nathan's back, if looks could kill, Nate would be dead. He's also looking at Brooke as if she's betrayed him.

I decide it's time to let myself be known. Walking over to their table I yell out, "BOO!" Brooke jumps back and laughs and Nate is clutching his hand to his chest.

"Damn Peyton you scared the shit out of me." He says admitting his frightfulness.

"Sorry Natie…" I tease him with the childhood nickname that Brooke used to say non-stop.

She looks over at me and giggles, "Seriously P. Sawyer you totally did scare us." She says laughing than taking on a serious look to her face.

"Sorry guys, really I am." I tell them pulling them in for a group hug. We stand there for a minute, reveling in the familiarity of it. "I missed you guys." I tell them, our heads bent together as if we're on the football field in a huddle.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Xavier, he's sending me one of his "if looks could kill" looks. I turn to look at him and he continues to stare at me, _**Creepy much. **_I think to myself.

I turn back to my two friends and wish Nate a fare-thee-well, seeing as he's heading back home. Something about Haley wanting some Rocky Road ice cream. He had a twinkle in his eye as he said that. That just leaves Brooke and me, oh and Xavier. He doesn't count though. Luke was right there is definitely something off about this guy.

We sit down at her table, Xavier looking at me freely without any shame. "What are you doing here Peyton? From what I heard, you've been MIA." He says and I spit some of my water out at that.

"Excuse me?" I ask the strange kid sitting in the booth next to Brooke.

"I don't think your deaf I know you heard what I said." He says fixing me with a hostile glare.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business." I glare right back at him. I feel Brooke's hand upon mine. She's sending me an apologetic smile.

He continues to glare at me until Brooke catches his attention by talking quietly into his ear. He agrees and reluctantly leaves the table not without sending me another one of his "F**k you" glares.

I just roll my eyes and take Brooke's hand into mine. "Okay Brooke what is up with that guy and why does he have to act like an ass?" I ask my friend.

"Oh Peyton not you too, I got an earful from Luke this afternoon." She says dropping her head onto the table top.

"Well he's right. That guy has a major problem and so do you if you can't see it." I tell her lightly tapping the back of her head with my finger.

"I do not have a problem. You guys are just paranoid. I do apologize for his behavior. He has a problem with new people; he's like a boy version of Rachel." She says sending a wink in my direction.

"No really he has a problem, he's been diagnosed with like a mild version of turrets, I think." She says looking off into the sky or in our case the ceiling.

"Yeah well I seriously think he should take his turrets and go." I tell her glancing at the crazy guy standing in line. "Seriously Brooke, he officially gives me the creeps." I tell her once again.

"Dully noted, now can we talk about something else?" She asks me, her eyes pleading. "Like what brought you to see me after all this time?" She blurts out.

"Well I missed you Brooke. To be honest with you I was seriously scared about seeing you again. The memories of that night won't go away. I don't know how you are handling it." I tell her suddenly envious of her willpower and the strength she has to continue to face all the obstacles that is thrown her way.

"I missed you too, I am sorry for not taking the time to come and see you myself. I think we are going through the same thing right now." She says taking my hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. "Which is why we need to stick together now, more than ever, okay?" She asks me using her other hand to lightly tap my arm.

"Okay Brooke. From now on we'll stick together." I promise her.

"So why are you not with your boyfriend?" She asks me a friendly smile on her face.

"About that…" I tell her, letting my sentence trail off. "I don't think we're doing so hot nowadays." I continue.

She just stares at me, trying to get me to confess all that is on my mind. "We slept together the other night." I tell her looking up at her to make sure this is not too weird. At her nod I continue. "Well let's just say I am glad it was just that one time and not again." I confess to my best friend. "I mean I think I'll always love Lucas, I'm just not in love with him anymore. I've actually been thinking a lot about Jake and Jenny." I tell her softly.

"Awe Peyton I'm sorry, I know that's a sore subject for you." She says rubbing her hand along my arm.

"It's okay really. I miss who I was when I was with Jake. He made me a better person, a more independent, strong willed person." I tell her, hoping she'd understand. "I miss that. I miss him. I miss Jenny. I miss being in Savannah." I tell her my biggest secret of all, of how I want to leave Tree Hill. "I don't really want to be here any longer. There's nothing left for me here." I say to the brunette girl sitting across from me.

"I miss that girl too." She says to me, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"I miss how you were with Lucas." I tell her, making her jump in her seat. "I know I know, what in the hell am I saying right? Well I do, you let people see a side of you that you normally close off." I say to her. "It was nice to see you without all your walls up." I smile at her.

"What are you trying to say Peyton?" She asks me, an unreadable look crossing her face.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm going to end things with him Brooke. If you still love him I think you should be with him, if it means anything you have my blessing. Just please promise me one thing." I tell her. "Please always remember to be happy. If it's with Lucas, than please go out and get him. Don't let him pass you by. I just always want you to be happy Brooke Davis because you deserve it." I stand up and bring her to her feet, engulfing her in a heartfelt hug.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a certain blonde brooding boy that I need to find. We have much to talk about." I tell her embracing her once more. "I'll see you later okay?" At her nod I turn to walk out of the Café. "Oh one more thing, remember what I said about the nut job over there okay? Please be careful Brooke." I tell her before making my way out of the now packed Café.

I reach Luke's house in a matter of minutes. I am dreading this conversation, although I know it's been a long time coming. I pull up to his house and hop out of the car. I don't have to go much further before I spot him sitting on the swing.

"Hey Luke," I say to him as I walk up next to where he is. I lean my back against the banister and turn towards him.

He smiles up at me and stands to embrace me in a slight hug, kissing my lips once more.

I touch my finger to my lip and try to remember this moment. "Can we talk?" I ask him, at his nod I go on.

"I don't know how to say this, but…I think we need to break up." I tell the golden haired boy.

He looks hurt yet relieved. "Umm, why is that?" He asks me.

"I just don't think we're meant to be together. We both have other people in our hearts. We saw this coming for a while now. Besides Brooke needs you, a lot, she just doesn't realize it yet." I tell him walking over to the swing he's sitting on and scooting myself next to him.

I lay my head against his shoulder and finish what I came here to say. "Can we please stay friends? We're really good at being friends." I tell him laughing.

He chuckles a bit too. "So who's in your heart?" He asks me chuckling under his breath.

"Out of all that I said you just got that from it?" I say as I lightly smack him in his arm.

"Heeey, I'm sorry!" He exclaims rubbing at the spot he got whacked on. "It's Jake isn't it?" He asks me, the mood suddenly turning serious.

"Uh yeah it is. I'm sorry Lucas. I hope you don't feel as if what happened between us was for nothing. We had to explore it. We had to make sure there would be no lingering doubt. I am feeling completely free." I tell him spreading my arms out to the sides, causing him to laugh some more.

"Are you going to find him Peyton?" He asks me softly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I've tried, I've e-mailed him dozens of times, he never responds. The phone that he had was shut off." I tell him looking up into his eyes. "Anyway I have to get going before my dad starts to wonder where I am." I say to my now ex-boyfriend, how odd to say that and not feel an ounce of sadness.

I stand up and walk over to my car, him in tow. "I love you Lucas Scott. Please be good to her." I tell him, giving him one final hug. He holds the door open for me and replies.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer. You don't have to worry about a thing." He says kissing me on the top of my head.

"Oh yeah one more thing, that guy Xavier, he's a real piece of work. Keep an eye out for him. I don't really like that guy." I inform him, he just nods his head, a dark look crossing his features.

"I will surely do that." He says closing my door for me and waving goodbye. He is still standing in the driveway, his hands tucked into the pocket of his jeans.

I make it home in one piece, calling out to my dad as I walk through the door. He yells goodnight right before I close my bedroom door. I hop into the shower and wash off all the sweat and grime. As I walk over to my room I see my phone flashing. I pick it up without checking the caller id. "Hello?" I say to the mysterious caller, I mean it is 9:00 at night, who in the world is calling me at this time.

"Peyton, is that you?" Came a voice I haven't heard in years.

"Jake?" I ask into the receiver, dropping the phone in my state of shock.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yay! Leyton is finally over! Can I get a "woot woot?" Haha…remember when Karen said that to Luke in season 1 I think? Good times. Please don't forget to click that review button and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**Princesakarlita411: **__Thank you for the review, I appreciate it. Yes it is finally the end of Leyton and Lucas is spot on about Xavier. We'll see more of that in the next chapter :o)_

_**dianehermans: **__I know you must be thrilled about this chapter! You finally got your wish, Leyton is no more! Hip Hip Hooray! Lucas will find out about Chase in the next chapter :o) Thank you for the review, you know how much I appreciate it ;)_

_**Isabel camilla Scott: **__You are wonderful. I don't know what else to say, thank you thank you for the review. I loved Peyton then as well. That's why I had to bring a certain guitar strumming hottie back into the mix :o) Yes they finally broke up and in a nice way too. I couldn't let them go in a fight. I had to have them break up as friends. They were always good friends. I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review ;)_


	18. Finally saved by Lucas Scott

**AN: **_I just wanted to say "Thank you" to all who stuck by me. I am sorry this update is a long time coming. I've been so busy with my kids, husband, life in general. I didn't have time to update; to be honest I also have been a little stuck with this story, both of my stories actually. Y'all deserve another chapter though as well as seeing this to the end. As always thank you for the reviews, story alerts, and most of all for reading; it is much appreciated. This chapter is in Brooke's POV. Without further ado...Enjoy!_

* * *

I am completely engrossed in what I'm doing that I don't even hear my name being called out. "Brooke!" Xavier practically shouts next to me, grabbing my arm and making me drop the books that were finally stacked into my wobbly arms.

I jump back about 10 inches, "Jeebus you scared the shit out of me!" I yank my arm free clutching my hand to my chest.

"Sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to scare you." Xavier apologizes, a wounded look to his face, instantly playing on my feelings.

"Oh it's okay buddy, help me pick these up will yah?" I ask him, pointing to the now scattered books.

After he stacks the last book into my arms he asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go?" I ask him a confused look to my face. "Where are we going?" I continue; wondering where it is that we're supposed to go.

His face falls at that, "We had plans to watch that new Heath Ledger movie."

"Oh I'm sorry, I totally spaced on that. Can we take a rain check on that? I'm already late to my student council meeting." I say looking down at my books and slamming my locker shut.

"You promised we'd watch it today Brooke; don't be a fucking liar." Xavier snaps, keeping up with my current pace.

I turn around quickly at his words; hearing them cuts me like a knife. "That was an awful thing to say Xavier." I tell him, not being able to help the fact that I sound as if I am scolding a small child. "I am not lying, I just really can't do it today. You know how busy I am now that graduation is right around the corner." I tell him turning back around and heading down the hall.

Hearing his footsteps subside I know he finally got the hint to drop the current subject, not knowing all the while sending a death glare at my retreating back.

**2 hours later **

_**God that was a long meeting. **_I think to myself as I make my way to my baby blue beetle, searching for my keys I open the door and don't take notice to the boy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Finally, it took you long enough." Xavier says, at the sound of his low chilly voice I jump once again about a foot into the air.

"What the hell!" I shout to the air. "What is up with you and sneaking up on me today?" I ask him throwing my backpack and books into the backseat of the car.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to do that. I'm also sorry about snapping at you earlier, you know how it is for me." He tells me, his head hanging low, an unreadable expression on his face.

Once again I feel bad for snapping at him, even though he totally deserves it at the moment. "Hey it's okay buddy I forgive you." I tell him giggling, "Why don't we go to Karen's for a milkshake before I take you home." I tell him starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I don't want a milkshake, I want to go see the movie like we said we would." He says clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Xavier you need to calm down, your really starting to scare me now." I tell him, pulling up in front of Karen's. I am anxious now to get out of the car and away from a wound up Xavier. "I'm gonna go in there and get a milkshake, if you want to join me that's fine, but please ditch the attitude." I tell him; taking the keys out of the ignition and slamming the car door shut, not even bothering to look back to see if he's following me or not I enter the comfort and safety of Karen's Cafe. _Maybe I should listen to Peyton. _I think to myself as I make my way to the counter.

Sitting at the bar I turn around to see if he's still in my car, noticing that my car is now Xavier-free I feel at ease. I turn back to see Luke standing next to me. "Gosh damnit!" I groan.

"I'm sorry." He says a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry; I just got the shit scared out of me one too many times today." I tell him; swivelling around in the bar stool.

"Really? That's kind of gross actually." He says holding his nose with one hand and waving the other in front of it.

Finally catching onto the joke I smack him on the arm and laugh really loud. "Shut up! Your disgusting Lucas." I tell him, giggling even more as he picks me up by the waist spinning me around in a circle.

"Put me down! I'm gonna barf and I haven't even had my milkshake yet!" I shout at him all the while slapping his legs. He sets me down and keeps his hands on my waist to steady me.

Unbeknownst to us a certain brown eyed boy with a shaved head is staring at us with ice in his eyes, through the glass of Karen's Cafe, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists; hitting the side of the brick wall, causing blood to leak out of the wounds that are now upon his knuckles.

Luke looks up from me to glance outside, a disturbed look upon his face. "Is that Xavier?" He asks walking to the door of the cafe. I follow him out, not seeing anyone outside nor on the streets we turn back into the building; his hand upon my back guiding me to my seat.

"That was weird, I could've sworn I saw him standing there." He tells me looking back outside once more.

"Don't let him bother you Luke, come sit with me and have a milkshake." I tell the blue eyed boy who is standing next to me.

He pulls his eyes away from the scene outside and gives me a bright smile. "I would love nothing more than to have a milkshake with you Brooke. Just give me a sec, I'll go make one." He says before making his way behind the counter to prepare one of his magical concoctions.

He finishes up and sets his milkshake down, from where I'm sitting I can smell the sweet sugar that's radiating off the icy cold cup. I take my spoon and scoop out a taste. "Mmm...this is heaven." I say to no one in particular.

He sits down and goes to pick up his cup. "What the-?" He says; a confused expression upon his face. "I could've sworn I filled this up to the top."

I try to hide the snicker that's escaping my lips but fail to do so and burst out laughing, spraying some chocolate goo out in the process.

"Eww Brooke!" Luke whines while wiping his arm with a napkin.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry. I ate some of it." I confess to him.

He just looks at me, squinting his eyes. "Great, I should've guessed." He says trying to look serious.

"What? I couldn't help it, it smells so darn good." I tell him, squeezing my hands together in front of my chest for effect.

That makes him laugh. "It's okay, I should've known better than to leave something sweet in front of you; walking away without supervision." He chuckles some more.

At that comment I whack him on his arm. "Hey! That's not funny!" I pout, making him pull me close.

"It's okay Brooke, I know you have a weakness for sweet things, especially chocolate and strawberries." He tells me whilst patting my head.

I pull away from him and start to drink my previously abandoned milkshake. "I think you may have been right about Xavier." I say to him, looking down at my cup full of chocolate-ey goodness.

This catches his attention. "What do you mean? Did he hurt you?" He automatically assumes, moving to stand from his spot on the stool.

I catch his arm and bring him back down to the stool. "No he didn't hurt me. I just think something is seriously wrong with him. He snapped at me today." I admit to him, feeling an onslaught of tears spring to my eyes.

"Hey hey. It's okay Brooke, come here." He says all the while pulling me into his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and breath in his musky aroma. I love the way he smells; as if he's been playing basketball for a couple hours, mixed with being around the home cooked meals of Karen's Cafe, with Calvin Klein's Fierce sprayed upon him. He loves that scent by the way, as do I.

I wonder if it's the same cologne that I bought him when we were dating. "I want you to keep your distance from Xavier from now on, alright?" He asks me setting me away from him so he could look into my eyes. "I mean it Brooke, something is wrong with that guy, Peyton even noticed it." He tells me girpping my shoulders firmly as if to get his point across.

I nod my head in agreement. "I will Luke, I just feel like I've failed him somehow." I admit to him, accepting the tissue he hands to me in the process.

"What do you mean by 'failed him'?" He asks me, if it's even possible, squinting his eyes a little more.

I blow my nose before explaining to him what I meant. "I mean he's been relying on me to help him through this difficult time. I agreed to help him, he's got no one, unless you count his younger brother." I tell him rambling on.

He runs his hands through his hair. "You said it yourself right there, he has a younger brother. He doesn't need a Brooke Davis." He says pointing to a spot on the table.

"I promised him though Luke, I promised that I would be there for him. I feel like I'm failing him, because he seems to be getting a little worse by the second." I admit to him, resting my head in my hands, my elbows on the table, thinking about how he snapped at me a couple times today.

I feel a chill run through my body thinking back to the look in his eyes. Shaking my head, as if to remove the image from my mind I turn back to look at Luke; he's staring at an image on the wall. I take his hand in mine and give it a light squeeze. "You don't have to worry about me Lucas, I promise I'll keep my distance alright." I tell him with a friendly smile.

"Alright alright, please just let me know if he does anything again that makes you uncomfortable." He tells me squeezing my hand in return.

I agree and dab at the tears in my eyes with the tissue I have in my other hand. "Thanks Luke, you always know how to make me feel better." I tell him with a small smile.

"Hey Davis!" Nathan shouts whilst picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Freaking shit, what is up with everyone today!" I nearly scream, once again scared out of my mind. I look over to see Haley and Lucas laughing at us, pouting I cross my arms over my chest and stomp my foot as he sets me back down.

"Oh lordy, only you Brooke Davis can get away with the 'terrible two's' tantrum." Haley says snickering.

"I am so not throwing a tantrum." I tell her all the while sticking my tongue out at her, realizing how ironic that was I giggle, they all soon join in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luke asks Nate once his laughter has died down, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Haley was craving some fries and ice cream, oh and a pickle, can't forget the pickle." Nathan replies chuckling at the look on his wife's face.

"You better watch it mister!" She tells him slapping his arm playfully.

Not being able to resist the opportunity I quip in, "Oh Hales I don't know why you're so upset for, isn't the pickle the whole reason why your in this predicament in the first place." I tell her making a circle with my finger, gesturing to her enormous belly.

Lucas and Nathan burst out laughing, I can't help but giggle at my dirty little comment. She just shoots us a look, instantly quieting the boys. I try to hold it in but can't seem to do so. I throw my head back and let loose.

Haley crosses her arms over her chest and stomps over to the counter, making her order I shout out, "Don't forget your pickle." I say with a wink and a thumbs up, she turns her head and rolls her eyes heavenward, I turn back to the boys who are still laughing their asses off.

"Hey do you guys wanna go to the rivercourt for a bit?" I ask them standing on my tip-toes.

Nathan stares at me for a bit before diverting his attention towards Lucas, "What is she on?" He asks throwing his thumb my way.

"She had a lot of chocolate today." Luke responds chuckling at the look on my face.

"Yeah and it was soo damn good. What do you say guys?" I ask them, still not recieveing a response.

"Alright alright, let's go." Nathan says throwing his arm over my shoulder and guiding me to where Haley is standing, waiting for her order.

"I'll meet you guys out front, I'm just gonna let my mom know I'm taking off." Lucas says slipping past us and heading towards the back room, turning to go I hear Karen call my name.

"We'll just meet you guys there." I tell Nate and Haley, at their nod I turn towards Karen.

"Hey Karen, what's up?" I ask her, leaning my arms across the bar.

"Will you do me a big favor Brooke?" She asks me, a pleading look on her face.

"Sure what is it?" I tell her.

"Would you mind coming in tonight to help me close? It's Lucas' day off, he has been here for the past week straight so I don't want him to have to come in again tonight." She explains throwing a dish rag over her shoulder.

"Of course Karen." I tell her, spotting Lucas I wave at him. "I'll see you later." I tell the older woman who has become like a second mother to me, she gives me a big smile and waves goodbye as we walk out the door.

"Nate and Hales already left, I told them we'd meet them there." I explain to Lucas as I get into my car.

"Great." He says as he closes the passenger door. I drive off, not noticing Xavier standing at the side of the building, having just recently exited the Cafe; watching us with his fists clenched at his side, sending us a death glare. A plan formulating in his brain.

Pulling up to the rivercourt I get out of the car and close my door. Lucas comes up to my side, throwing his arm across my shoulders; I look up at him and smile brightly. _I've missed this, us being friends like this. _I think to myself as we make our way to a picnic table.

"Where's Nathan and Haley?" I ask him looking around for the young married couple.

"They'll be here." He says, taking a seat on the bench as I sit indian style on the table looking at him.

"There's something I wanted to tell you Brooke." He says shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What's up?" I ask him taking my phone out of my pocket and setting it in front of me.

"It's about Peyton and I." He says, looking up at me. "We broke up last night." He tells me a serious look upon his face.

"You guys what?" I ask him pracitcally shouting. I murmur incoherently to myself.

He looks at me a bit concerned, "We broke up." He simply states. "It was a long time coming Brooke." He says staring out onto the river. "She wasn't in love with me anymore nor was I with her." He tells me finally bringing his eyes up to meet mine.

I just shake my head and look past his head at my car. "But why? You guys were supposed to end up together." I tell him softly. I know it's silly for me to be complaining like this, I mean I was pre-warned about it from Peyton. I just never thought she meant it. It just makes what I went through to have been in vain.

"I know how you must feel Brooke." He tells me, placing a finger upon my chin he lifts my head up slowly to meet his eyes, he caresses my chin a little bit before placing his hands back into his pockets. "It wasn't for nothing." He says, as if reading my mind.

I just look into the blue sky of his eyes. _God his eyes are so beautiful, as clear as a bright blue sky._ I think to myself as I seem to melt under his gaze. I nod my head to let him know that I heard him.

"I needed to be with her Brooke, I had to be sure that she no longer had a hold over me. I had to prove to myself and to someone else that my heart is finally free of Peyton Sawyer." He tells me taking my hand into his. I can't help but look up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not in love with her, I haven't been for a while now." He says looking down at our clasped hands.

I don't know what to say to him. I just close my eyes and continue to hold his hand listening to what he has to say.

"I let her break up with me, I waited. I couldn't do that to her. I owed her that much. I had to wait till she found out that it just isn't there for us anymore either." He goes on to explain. "I am so sorry about sleeping with her. I did it out of frustration, I was so upset about you and Chase and how you were talking about him that I lost my mind for a while." He says pulling his hand away from mine.

I look up to see the sheen of tears that want to escape his eyes. I place my feet onto the bench on the side of him and place his head into my lap, resting my head upon his; I lay my arms across his back. "I know Luke, it's alright. You really don't owe me any explanation. You and Peyton were dating. I knew things like that happen between two people especially when they love eachother." I tell him rubbing my hands in circles along his back.

"That's the thing though Brooke, I wasn't in love with her at the time." He tells me lifting his head up, his hands on the side of my thighs. "There's someone else in here." He tells me pointing to his chest. "She was always there, she never truly left me." He says stabbing himself in the chest with his finger.

I place my hand upon his to stop his motions. I just look at him, before I can respond I hear a car drive up, looking up from his intense gaze I see Nathan and Haley emerge from their car.

"I'm sorry guys, Hales here had to go to the bathroom; her bladder didn't want to wait." Nathan says chuckling.

I laugh along with him, getting up from my seat I run over to Haley and throw myself into her arms. I am laughing and trying to hold back the tears at the same time.

She instinctively wraps her arms around me and runs her fingers through my hair. "Oh Brooke it's okay. I got to relieve myself." She says giggling.

I pull back from her and she reassures me in that silent way of hers that things will be okay. I just nod at her before walking over to the boys, her arm around my waist, I lean my head against hers enjoying the feel of my friend next to me.

**25 minutes later**

Haley and I are sitting on the picnic table cheering the boys on; Skills, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk have joined in the game that Luke and Nate are playing. I hear another car pull up and glance back to see Peyton getting out of the car. "Come on down P. Sawyer." I yell out to her waving my arm in the air.

"Hey guys, I'm glad I decided to drive by here. I didn't know we were all having a little reunion here." She says side hugging me.

I look up to her and that's when I notice the boy that's standing behind her. "JAKE!" I scream, hopping off the table I run over to him and jump into his arms. He laughs and spins me around squeezing me in the process. I am so excited that I take his face into my hands and give him a big kiss on his cheek.

I hear everyone laughing at us, including Peyton. I look over and see Lucas has his hands at his sides, holding the ball tightly at his side. He walks over to us and Jake lowers me to the ground. A bunch of friendly greetings goes around the circle, I stand off to the side with Peyton. "Oh P. Sawyer, everything is coming together." I tell her, tearing up.

"Hey Brooke it's okay, don't cry." She tells me pulling me into her arms.

"I'm just so damn happy!" I tell her as I pull out of our embrace. Haley walks over to us and we end up all having a group hug, before you know it the boys all walk over, joinging in on our hug. I laugh and notice Bevin has made it to our circle of friends.

Peyton, Haley, Bevin, Rachel (who came along), and I have walked over to the side of the court to cheer on the guys. I can't help but think of how I haven't had this much fun in a long time and how happy I currently am.

**3 hours later **

"It was nice seeing everybody but I am sad to say that I have to be back at the Cafe, Karen needs my help." I tell all my friends.

I hug everyone, lingering on Jake. "It is so glad to have you back J. Jagielski. You take care of my P. Sawyer." I tell him as I pull away from the hug and flash him one of my trademark smiles.

"Okay Brooke, we're not together right now, but I will." He says smiling back at me.

I walk over to Haley and Nathan and pull them in for a hug. "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay." I tell them as I head over to Lucas. "Hey can you get a ride with Nate them?" I ask Luke as he walks me to my car.

"Yeah it's not a problem." He says stopping at my door, he opens it and waits till I get in to close it.

"I'll see you at the house then. I'll probably be there around 9." I tell him, starting the car.

"Alright, drive safe." He says waving to me as I drive off.

I pull up to the Cafe and head inside. "Karen, I'm here." I yell out to the woman who has become to mean so much to me. "Karen?" I yell out again, walking towards the back. I see her sitting on the couch, her head between her knees.

"Karen." I rush over to her dropping in front of her, "Karen, are you okay?" I ask her, touching her arm.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little nauseous is all." She says looking up at me, moving to stand and grabbing a rag in the process.

"Oh no you don't." I tell her, grabbing her arm and guiding her to the front of the Cafe. "I'm gonna take you home and then I'll come back here to clean up." I tell her lowering her into the passenger seat of the car.

"Thank you Brooke, you're such a sweet girl." She says laying her head against the window.

**20 minutes later**

I pull back up to the Cafe, after making sure Karen was okay and having called Lucas to let him know that she was resting because she wasn't feeling well; he told me he'd be there in a few.

I lock my car door and head into the Cafe, locking that door behind me I get to work on closing it up; all the while thinking about what Lucas told me earlier and what he didn't get to finish saying due to Naley showing up. I am partly glad they did though, I have enough to deal with as it is.

Finishing up with the last table I glance at my phone and notice it's already 8:35, just enough time to lock up and head home. I throw the rag into the washing machine and grab my purse from the counter, looking down at the contents of my bag; searching for the keys, I didn't notice the dark figure looming outisde the door.

Before I knew it I was pushed back into the Cafe, landing on the floor with a big "Humph." I looked up and shielded my eyes from the blinding light from the lamp right above me. "Xavier?" I ask, finally being able to make out the figure of the boy standing over me.

"Hello Brooke." He says a smug smile playing on his lips. He walks over to the windows and pulls the blinds close. I slowly start to panic. I look over and see my phone, it slid under a table, from my fall.

"What are you doing Xavier?" I ask him, trying to distract him by questions so he wouldn't notice me crawling to my phone.

He closes the last of the blinds and turns around, I freeze in my spot looking directly into his eyes, not wanting him to notice what I've been trying to do. "What time is it?" I ask him, hoping it's nearly 9, so Luke will start to wonder where I am, hopefully.

"Why is that so important to you? It's 8:41." He says looking sideways at me and licking his bottom lip. "You got a hot date?" He asks, ice in his eyes.

"No. Karen is just going to be looking for me." I tell him, not wanting to mention Lucas, I tell him it's Karen instead. "What is going on here?" I ask him scooting closer to the phone once his back is turned.

"I waited for you Brooke. I waited for us to go see that movie." He tells me placing his hands upon a chair and bending over.

"I'm sorry Xavier, I told you I have a lot going on right now, I've been real busy." I explain to him, hoping he'll stay in the position he's in so I can get to my phone.

"Your a fucking liar." He shouts at me, spinning around so fast I thought his head was going to fly off. "I saw you Brooke! I saw you with that loser." He says through gritted teeth. "I saw you with Lucas Scott." He says gripping the chair so hard his knuckles turn white.

"I took a little break. I wasn't just with him, I was with all my other friends as well." That seems like the wrong thing to say because he marches over to me and smacks me across my face, open hand. I moan and instinctively cover the welt that's now rising on my face.

"What was that for? I thought we were friends." I tell him trying to hold back the tears.

"I thought so too; but friends don't lie to eachother. Friends don't ditch friends for other losers." His voice rising with every word that he says.

"I didn't mean to ditch you Xavier, I asked you to have a milkshake with me." I tell him, still holding my hands to my face. He walks over and removes my hands I flinch back at his touch.

A brief look of compassion comes over his face, "I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." He says a tear sliding down his face. He gets up and sits in a booth, away from me. I take the opportunity to scramble over to my phone; grabbing it I shove it behind my pants.

"I just want us to be together. That's all I ever wanted. I love you Brooke." He tells me crying into his hands. "Why can't you just love me back?" He asks looking over to where I am.

**Meanwhile at Karen & Luke's house**

"Where is Brooke?" Lucas asks pacing in front of the coffee table looking at the clock on the wall and then to his watch. "It's already 9:12, she should've been home 15 minutes ago." He says to himself, walking over to his mom's room he can see she's sleeping. "I need to go find her." He says grabbing his keys from the counter and shoving them into his pockets he rushes out the door.

**Meanwhile at the Cafe**

"What are you doing?" He yells at me, running over to where I am he kicks the phone from my hand.

"Lucas! Help me! I'm at the Ca-" I didn't get to finish because Xavier back handed me and kicked me in my stomach as I doubled over in pain.

"Why did you have to go and do that for Brooke?" He asked stomping on my phone, I hear it crunch and know that my only saving grace is gone, now I am left to this mad man. "You are not going to get away with this, I tried so hard to be good; I did." He says walking over to me.

"You can still be good buddy, please don't do anything stupid now." I plead with him, trying to sound firm, to not show any weakness.

"Stop calling me buddy! I am not a child!" He yells at me making a move to grab me. I flinch away from him, scrambling onto my back I kick his shins and hear him howl in pain. He throws himself over me and pushes my hands up above my head. "Now don't even try to fight me. This is going to happen, oh I've wanted this for so long." He growls into my ear.

I manage to kick him in the groin, he yelps in pain, doubling over. I frantically move to stand and run out of the cafe, all the while screaming for help. I don't get far; he tackles me behind the register.

"Your gonna pay, you bitch." He says ripping my shirt and bra away from my body, exposing my bare breasts; he holds his hand upon my mouth, keeping me from screaming for help. He uses his other hand to grab some duct tape that was conveniently in the back pocket of his pants.

I shake my head from left to right, "Pleaaaseee." I scream from behind the duct tape. _Oh god not again, please god no! _I think to myself, scared for my life. He punches me twice in both eyes and elbows me in the stomach.

He yanks my shorts down, along with my underwear. "Oh god you look better than I've imagined." He says, salivating down my neck. Knowing no one will be coming to my aid now I go slack, giving up the will to fight. Tears cascade out of the corner of my eyes once I feel the tip of his penis at my opening. _This is it. _I think to myself feeling the warm liquid running down the side of my face. He pushes his penis into me, moaning and groaning, he's so absorbed in what he's doing that he doesn't hear the bell over the Cafe door twinkling.

I hear footsteps getting louder and hear a sweet voice. "Brooke!" Lucas yells out, rounding the corner he nearly stumbles over Xavier. His face taking on a twisted look he growls out loud. "What the fuck!" He yells and yanks Xavier up, hurting my vagina in the process. I double over in pain and shame for being fully exposed.

I hear Nathan's voice shouting at Luke to stop. I manage to open an eye to see Lucas kicking Xavier in the stomach repeatedly. Nathan manages to get Lucas off of him. "No Nathan, he doesn't deserve to live." Lucas says trying to break free from Nathan's grasp. "Just look at Brooke; look what this monster did to her." Luke yells at Nate.

I hear footsteps get closer and a sharp intake of breath, suddenly Nathan's face is right in front of mine. "Oh god Brooke, what has he done to you?" He asks, crying openly now. I take my childhood friends hand in mine and try to give it a tiny squeeze, failing to do so; I look over at Lucas and see that he's continuously punching Xavier in the face with one hand while the other one is gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Nate." I croak out. "Stop. Luke." I tell him looking in the direction of Luke and Xavier. Nathan breaks my gaze to look in that direction as well. He was just about to jump up when we heard Haley's voice.

"Nathan, what's going on?" She asks coming into the Cafe. "Oh my god! Lucas! Stop! What are you doing?" She starts freaking out.

We both hear Haley's footsteps coming towards us. "Haley, stay there." Nathan barks out, leaving no room for argument.

The footsteps immediately pause. "Call 911 Haley, now!" He shouts to her, trying to be heard over the shouts from Lucas. "I'm going to go stop Lucas, I'll be right back Brooke." He tells me softly, running over to where Luke is. "Stop Luke now, you're going to kill him and then you won't be able to be there for Brooke, she needs you Luke." I see his movements have stopped.

Luke stands up and slowly turns to me; blood running down his face, hands, shirt, it's everywhere. He walks over to me and wipes his hand on his pants. "Oh my pretty girl, I'm sorry." He cries before I hear the sirens of the ambulance and police cars.

It has all happened so fast; one minute Luke is next to me holding my hand and the next the paramedics are hauling me up onto the gurney. I hear the sound of a familiar voice. "Oh Ms. Davis." Detective Daniels says, a look of pity in his eyes.

I feel myself fading in and out, _so this is what it feels like to be saved by Lucas Scott_, I can't help but think to myself; the next thing I know they're wheeling me out to the ambulance. I come into view of Haley; she looks at me and her face crumples, "BROOKE!" She screams out trying to run over to me; Nathan holding her back. "No Nathan, let me go. BROOKE!" She screams, he pulls her to his chest and she sobs uncontrollably.

I'm fading fast, I scan the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain blonde headed boy. The last thing I see is Lucas' sad face, his hand on the glass, in the backseat of a cop car; before the darkness consumes me.

* * *

**AN: **_Wow, that was a long one huh? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing some parts of it, although it made me sad to hurt Brooke like that, I had to do it though to set it up for the next chapters. I hope you all liked the way I sort of paid tribute to OTH by letting the attack happen in Karen's Cafe. Please don't forget to review. Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

**_Guest: _**_Yay! Brucas..haha I hope you liked the Brucas interaction in this chapter :) Thank you for the review._

**_Guest & dianehermans: _**_I am sorry you both didn't like the way Leyton ended, I hope Lucas explained it enough for you guys to understand why he let her do it. I hope you continue reading though and thank you for the review :)_

**_Princeskarlita411: _**_Yay, you returned! Thank you for the review :) I am glad Leyton is over too, no Brooke won't get with Lucas fast at all. It will build up slowly. She did take Peyton's advice to heart as well as Lucas'. Unfortunately he got to her. I hope you liked this chapter._

**_Isabel camilla Scott: _**_Yay, thank you for the review, as always I love seeing them from you :) I hope you liked the Brathan that I threw in here. I will definitely add some cute Brathan moments soon. Brooke is going to be in a very dark place right now, as well as Lucas. I will show Jake more in the next couple chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to write the next chapter of Blush :)_

_**CaseyJr:** I hope that was fast enough :) Thank you for the review, much appreciated. I love seeing your reviews. He did want to be with her, in a sick twisted way. I am sorry but I had to make him succeed in what he did. Brooke is going to be in a very dark place in the next few chapters. I hope you liked the way I had the attack, a tribute to the show :) Can't wait to read another review ;)_


	19. Tragedies & a Miracle

**AN: **_I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding me to their story alert list, y'all know how much I truly appreciate it. I am going to try something new y'all, I'm going to try to split the POV's up throughout the chapter. Please let me know how y'all like it. So we get a look into all the characters thoughts, we'll see how this turns out. Without further ado…Enjoy!_

* * *

**HALEY'S POV:**

The sound of a siren passing by sends a shiver down my spine. I can't help but think back to the events that took place not but a few hours ago.

_**I am standing outside Karen's Café, still reeling from what I just witnessed Lucas do to Xavier. What was he thinking? I don't even know why he was doing that for, **__just wait until Brooke finds out what he did to her friend, __**I can't help but think to myself; my thoughts interrupted by seeing the paramedics wheeling someone out of the Café. **_

_**It takes me a second to focus on the person on the gurney, I feel my breath catch in my throat, my heart seems to skip a beat; before you know it, I'm screaming uncontrollably. "Brooke!" I try to run towards my friend, a force is holding me back. I look up for an instant into the eyes of my husband, a look of anguish covering his face. That must be how I look right now, snapping back into reality I scream at my husband, "NO Nathan, let me go. BROOKE!" **__I can't believe this is happening, not again! __**I think to myself as I sob uncontrollably into Nathan's chest. **_

"_**Why Nathan, tell me why!" I shout at him, pounding his chest, now knowing why Lucas did what he did. "Not Brooke, please God why does this have to happen to her again?" I scream out to the heavens. I see the next set of paramedics wheeling a second gurney out and know it's that monster Xavier; I break free from the hold Nathan has on me to charge after that fiend Xavier.**_

"_**How dare you, you asshole." I shout at him, getting closer to his decumbent form. "I swear to all that is holy that you will pay dearly for what you have done. I hope you rot in hell!" I yell at him, before I could do anything that I might possibly regret later I once again feel a pair of strong arms hauling me back against an equally strong chest. **_

"Hales please have some water." Nathan pleads, handing me a bottle of water. "You were crying a lot. I don't want you to get dehydrated." He tells me, a look of concern passing over his chiseled features.

I nod and take the bottle that's being offered to me, looking up into my husband's face I smile tentatively and whisper the words, "I love you"; before he takes me into his arms, the tears free-falling down my face once again.

"Have you heard any news about Lucas?" I ask, sitting up in my seat.

"Dan is currently bailing him out of jail, if you can imagine that. They've decided to drop the charges, thanks to Detective Daniels." He tells me, throwing a supportive arm across my shoulders.

"She's been through enough Nathan, how are we going to help her through this this time around?" I ask my all-knowing husband.

"I don't know Hales, I honestly don't know how she'll get through this, that's what I'm afraid of; I'm afraid he's finally broken her spirit." He tells me, his voice sounding choked up.

I take his free hand in mine and squeeze. "We'll figure it out Nathan, I know we will. She'll get better, I know it, I have to believe that. She's a fighter, our Brooke Davis. It's going to take a little time but she'll get past this, just believe that and be there for her; we all have to be there for our friend now." I tell him, determination in my voice.

"Have you heard from Peyton?" He asks me, looking up from our enclosed hands.

"Yeah, she's on her way. She sounded horrible, Jake had to take over the phone call; apparently they were heading to Savannah to see Jenny." I tell him with a shrug to my shoulders.

"I am going to go check on Karen. Did you tell Luke what happened?" I ask him quietly.

"No. I didn't get to talk to him. I spoke with Detective Daniels and Dan, they're going to be heading this way once they settle things at the station." He informs me.

"Alright, call me when they get here or when they tell us Brooke can finally have visitors." I tell him as I kiss his cheek, upon hearing his agreement I walk down the all-too familiar hall; my footsteps making a loud echo against the sterile walls of the Critical Care Unit.

**NATHAN'S POV: **

I watch my wife walk down the hall, how she's holding it together is beyond me, all I know is if it were me I would be a mess. I just thank God she didn't see Brooke while she was in the café; she would've seriously lost it then.

I glance at my phone just in case I received any missed calls, none; sitting here is driving me insane, so I start to pace the lobby. I receive multiple stares, they're all probably wondering why I'm here; it's only natural to be curious. I think everyone has a sense of morbid fascination in all of them.

**1 hour later**

"Friends and family of Brooke Davis," a Doctor calls out, I'm only assuming it's a doctor considering she's wearing a white lab coat. I walk over to her, since no one else is around. Haley is with Karen, Lucas is with Dan leaving from the station, Peyton and Jake are on their way here from Savannah, Brooke's parents haven't returned our calls, and Rachel and Mouth don't even know about this yet; we haven't told them the happenings yet.

"I'm afraid it's just me right now, her parents are not answering their phone. My name is Nathan Scott; I'm a close friend of Brooke Davis." I tell the auburn haired doctor.

"I've heard about her parents from Dr. Smith. I know she was recently released not just a month or so ago. He told me it was okay to explain what's going on to her friends, since her parents are hardly around. I'm Dr. Saks, I'll be dealing with Brooke's case." She says firmly, sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"I think hardly is an understatement." I murmur under my breath.

"Right, well Brooke is stabilized at the moment. She's suffered a few cracks on her ribs, as well as a couple fractures; that will take roughly 6 months to heal. Please try not to make her laugh too hard, her voice may sound raspy but that's only because it will be difficult to breathe because of the wounds to her ribs. Now we were scared for a moment there because one of the fractures to her ribs nearly punctured a lung, thankfully it just nicked some surrounding tissue; she did have some internal bleeding. She is fine now; we got that taken care of. Please let me know if I'm going too fast for you Mr. Scott." She says at the look on my face.

"No I'm fine, just trying to take this all in, please." I tell her, urging her to continue.

She gives me a sympathetic smile and goes on to finish with her diagnosis. "She does have a mild concussion, due in part to not recovering from the last one she had. That will most likely take a few weeks to a few months to recover from. Please inform everyone to keep an eye on Ms. Davis, she needs plenty of rest." At my nod she continues. "Now onto more pressing matters; there are some tears around her vagina due to the rape. We have tested her for any STD's but that can take anywhere from a few days to a week for the results to come in; what we are concerned with is her mental state. She may recover fast from it, some people do; however there is a big possibility that she will become a depressed and somber girl. We need all her friends and family to keep an eye out for that, because she can become a hazard to other people or worse herself. We have moved her to the ICU; there is a strict 2 guests per room, per visit rule. Please adhere to that; we need her to rest as much as she possibly can. Do you have any questions for me Mr. Scott?" She asks, removing her glasses and placing them in the pocket of her lab coat.

"No you have been very informative, thank you." I tell her, shaking her hand.

"Alright than, her room is number 317 would you like me to walk with you there?" She asks, at my nod she gestures for me to follow her. We come to a stop in front of what I'm assuming is Brooke's door. "Remember now, let her get as much rest as she can, since she just came in and you have been waiting for quite some time we will allow you all to visit with her, please keep it to about 20 minutes max for each person." At that she turns and walks away, leaving me to stand in front of Brooke's closed door.

**PEYTON'S POV:**

I haven't said anything to Jake yet, I know he must be concerned, maybe it's the fact that he looks over at me every 3 minutes that's the dead giveaway. The truth is I don't know what to say to him. How do you start a conversation about your best friend who's lying in a hospital room as you speak and you weren't there for her, yet again.

The guilt is just consuming me, eating at me, not even bothering to spit me out. I am at a crossroads here, I want to see her, yet I am nervous about doing so. Why wasn't I there? I should've been there. I should've done something about that mother fucker Xavier. Why wasn't I there?

I don't know all the details, all I know is Xavier attacked Brooke. I should've told her sooner about him, I saw it sooner than I let on. I was just so caught up in my own world and my own problems to care about hers. _OH GOD HELP ME! _I scream out in my head.

I am startled out of my own torment by Jake who's reaching for my hand. I let him take it, if only for a minute, just to feel some sort of comfort. He squeezes my hand in support, I manage to give him a small smile. It's not his fault that this is going on; he's just an innocent bystander. Feeling the guilt wash over me once again I pull my hand from his to cover my eyes and scream loudly in my mind.

**LUCAS' POV:**

"Lucas Scott?" Came a voice, disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask the man wearing a black police uniform.

"You've made bail." He says opening the cell door. "Follow me." He says heading towards the office part of the station, he instructs me to sit in front of a desk. I scan the desk and see a familiar name on a name plate.

"Lucas." Says the voice belonging to the person on the name plate, Detective Daniels shakes my hand and sits down. "It's disheartening to see you in here under these circumstances." He says taking out a pen from his jacket pocket.

I don't say anything, there's nothing to say; I hope he's not expecting an apology because they sure as hell won't be receiving one from me. If I could I would've finished the job until he was as dead as a doornail. I am not exaggerating that point either.

"Alright well you've made bail, you can thank your father, Dan Scott for that. I am going to be dropping the charges as well, as far as I'm concerned he had it coming and you were only protecting yourself and your friend." He tells me, a serious look to his eyes. "I just need you to sign here." He says sliding a piece of paper to me and handing me a pen.

I take it and sign the paper not even wondering what it is that I'm signing, stunned into silence upon hearing that Dan was the one to bail me out. _What about my mom? _I think to myself. "Thank you Det. Daniels." I say to him, finally speaking to this kind man.

"Don't worry about it son, I'm just sad this had to happen to poor Ms. Davis." He says standing up and shaking my hand, he gestures for me to follow him, leading me to the front of the station. I see Dan sitting on a bench, waiting. I shake the detectives hand and thank him again for dropping the charges.

Dan is walking up to me, I just stare at him, I hope he doesn't expect a 'Thank You'. He leads me out to the parking lot and over to his car, placing his hand upon my shoulder he stops me. I turn around to look at his face, wondering what he wants.

"Lucas there's something you should know." He says rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Alright what is it Dan?" I ask him, hoping he'll just spit it out.

"It's about your mom." He says, upon hearing those words I freeze and panic starts to rise up in my chest.

"What about my mom?" I ask, trying not to hyperventilate.

**HALEY'S POV: **

As soon as I walk in the door I see her laying there, as if she's just sleeping, as if she's at peace. I rush to her side and take her hand in mine, I automatically start to cry, knowing the situation that she's in.

All I want is for her to open her eyes. "Oh Karen," I say on a whisper. I feel as if I'm being stabbed in the chest, the way my heart is aching at this moment. This woman has been like a second mother to me, she's been there as much as my real parents have. I've known her my entire life.

I hear a knock at the door, "Come in." I call out to whoever is standing on the opposite side of the door.

A nurse strolls in, pushing a clear baby cradle. "Hi," she says to me rolling to a stop next to Karen's bed. "I'm glad someone's in here," she says giving me a small smile. "I thought it would be nice to have the baby near. We'll bring her in while she's asleep to be next to her mommy." The nurse goes on to explain.

I smile slightly at her, "That's a nice gesture actually." I tell her trying to get a peek of the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asks, noticing what I was trying to do.

A bright smile lights my face whilst nodding my head repeatedly. "Awe hello baby girl. It's Haley, I know you recognize my voice, I've only rubbed your mama's belly numerous times and we had tons of chats." I coo to her as the nurse places the pink bundle in my arms.

She smiles at us before saying, "If you need anything or are about to leave call me to let me know." She smiles once again whilst writing the number 245 on the white board.

I am so enthralled with the sleeping little angel in my arms that I haven't noticed that the nurse has left. "Karen, you have to wake up. You need to see this little girl, she's beautiful Karen, she looks like Keith." I say to the older woman lying in the bed, still fast asleep. I try to hold the tears at bay, wanting to be strong for all of us, especially for the little bundle in my arms.

It's almost as if she can feel my sadness for she starts pouting, soon turning into a full on wail. I clutch the tiny being close to my bosom and do the only thing I know how to do at this point, sing.

**NATHAN'S POV**

"Go on Nathan, be with your friend." Says an all to familiar voice. I turn around and come face to face with Rita, I forgot she works on this floor; sensing the turmoil that I'm in she opens her arms and engulfs me in a hug.

I pull back gently and try to work up a smile, not being able to she nods and pats my arm in understanding. I turn around, finally building up enough courage I walk through the door to Brooke Davis' room.

Not being able to hold it in any longer the waterworks start to flow. I turn around and punch the wall a few times; leaving a bold, ugly, red mark on my fist. I gather up whatever strength I have left and turn towards my battered and bruised friend.

Taking her hand in mine I hug it to my chest. _Why couldn't I be there sooner? _I think to myself. First psycho Derek, than Chase, now Xavier. What more is going to be thrown at her? I only pray this is the last she will have to suffer; at least I got to take care of Chase, thinking of that fucker makes me want to smash his face in. _Chill Nate, you gotta be strong for Brooke, _I tell myself.

"Brooke sweetheart, can you hear me?" I ask her, of course no answer comes; she's probably still doped up on the meds they've pumped into her. "I'm here Brooke, we're all here for you." I tell her, silently crying into our linked hands. When the doctor told me about the rape I nearly died, it made me want to find Xavier and cut his nuts off and feed it to him. I know 'eww' right? Wrong! He deserves it and every thing else coming to him, I just hopes he rots in jail.

Not saying any more I just sit with her and hold her hand, letting her know with my presence that I'm here for her and that I am not going any where. "We'll figure this out together Burke." I tell her using the name that I used to call her, because for some reason I couldn't pronounce 'Brooke.'

**PEYTON'S POV**

"Peyton. Peyton. Wake up Peyton, we're here." Jake says, shaking my shoulders. I lift my head from the passenger door and take in my surroundings. We've finally made it to the hospital. I look over to see Jake observing me closely, probably trying to prepare himself for another one of my freak-outs.

I sit up fully and snatch my purse from the backseat, looking at him I nod my head to let him know I'm ready. He gets out and comes running to my side of the car, offering me his hand. I take it eagerly, needing someone to lean on right now; once I'm outside I stretch my legs and arms, my body hurting from the long car ride.

He throws his arm over my shoulder and guides me to the entrance of the hospital, we come to a stop in front of the information desk. As if he knows I'm not ready to speak to anyone he says, "Hi. We're friends of Brooke Davis, she was brought in here some hours ago. Can you tell me what room she's in?" Smiling at the clerk behind the counter. She looks over to me puzzled over my appearance.

"She's in the ICU, room number 317. Walk straight down the hall, turn left at the gift shop and take the west elevators up to the 3rd floor; when you get there you will have to pick up the phone and let them know who you're there to see. Visiting hours are over, but you can always try to see if they'll let you in." She says in response to Jake's question.

"Thank you ma'am." He says, dragging me away from the desk, heading in the direction she told us to go. "I hope they let us in." He tells me once we're in the elevators.

"They better." I say to him adding, "No one is going to keep me from her now." I say and vow to myself that I will be there for her from now on. We make it to the 3rd floor, Jake is talking into the phone; they almost didn't let us in. I was fully prepared to give them a piece of my mind when a doctor came on the line and apologized, buzzing us in.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, I forgot to inform them at the desk that we're making an exception for Brooke, since she just arrived and all." Says the auburn haired doctor. "My name is Dr. Saks I will be handling Brooke's case." She says shaking our hands, "I will just let Mr. Scott know that you're here." She says walking away and leaving us to sit in the waiting area.

My mind drifts to Lucas, _I wonder if he knows, _I think to myself; considering it was Haley that called me. I didn't get any details, just bits and pieces. My thoughts are interrupted by Nathan strolling over to us; at the look in his eyes I launch myself into his arms, needing my childhood friend and ex boyfriend now more than ever.

He just holds me close and strokes my hair. It takes a minute for him to compose himself, when he does he directs us to a few chairs, we sit while he tells us what's going on with Brooke. It's too much for me to bear, so I curl up into a ball on the chair and let Jake try to console me.

After a few minutes Nathan asks, "Did you want to go see her?" I nod my head and look at Jake.

"I'll wait here, go see her with Nate." Jake says nudging me forward. I turn to him and give him a brief hug, hoping he'll get the meaning behind it; that I'm grateful to have him here. I turn around and head down the long hall, towards Brooke's room. I can't help but feel a sense of deja'vu as I pass the many occupied rooms; we come to a stop in front of RM. 317. I can feel my heart start to race as Nathan opens the door, afraid I'll lose my nerve I rush into the room and quickly shut the door behind me.

There in the hospital bed is the small form of Brooke Davis. I can't help but cry out at the picture before me, Nathan is at my side in an instant, trying to hold me up. My beautiful friend is almost unrecognizable. She has such bad bruising, you could not tell that she had such pearly white skin. I sob uncontrollably for the pain that my best friend had to endure at the hands of the psychotic mad man known as Xavier.

**LUCAS' POV**

Once Dan and I get to the hospital I am torn, trying to decide who I want or whom I need to see first is difficult to say in the least; Dan makes the decision for me. I don't want to admit it but I am thankful that Dan is here, just because I probably would've lost it by now, had it not been for him.

For one my mother is lying in a hospital bed, unconcious; two the girl my heart yearns for is also in a hospital bed due to being brutally raped and beaten. We don't say anything on the elevator ride up to our desired floor.

I get off and rush over to the phone that's hanging on the wall, picking it up I demand to see my mother; not being able to keep the calm at bay. Dan comes over and takes the phone from my hands, apologizing to the nurse for my actions; which he shouldn't have done, she should've just gotten up off her lazy ass and pushed that button to buzz us in.

She finally does, after some ass kissing from Dan, I mean who wouldn't appreciate a few nice words from your local mayor? "Lucas." Dan says firmly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look up and follow him behind the double doors, once we walk past them they automatically shut close, making me feel trapped inside this little world. I follow my biological father down the hall and to a room, all is quiet around us, but there is a constant buzzing in my mind.

He stops at the door, gesturing for me to go in. "I am just going to wait out here, give you a moment alone with your mom." He says turning from the door to walk towards the lobby. I nod my head, even though he's already left and walk through the heavy door. My eyes immediately fall upon my mom, I immediately rush to her side.

"Luke?" Came an all to familiar voice, I turn around and my eyes meet that of Haley James Scott, my sister in law and best friend. I look at her for a second before turning back to make sure she isn't physically damaged. "Luke, I'd like you to meet someone." Haley says softly.

I turn back towards her and finally take notice to the little bundle in her arms, a baby. I didn't even realize, I didn't put two and two together. I slowly reach out and touch the baby's soft fuzz on it's head, looking up I meet Hales' eyes once again, silently asking a question with my eyes.

As if she can read my mind she answers, "It's a girl." She says smiling; she makes a move as if she's going to place the baby in my arms, so I do the natural thing and cradle them as she places my baby sister in my waiting arms. An overwhelming sort of joy washes over me, if only for the briefest of moments.

I look up with tears in my eyes and Hales doesn't have to say anything at all, she just comes nearer and gathers us both into her mothering arms.

**NATHAN'S POV**

We've been sitting here for the past 20 minutes, Peyton and I; which mainly consisted of Peyton crying while I try to console her, me crying while she tries to console me, or the both of us crying while hanging on to dear life to Brooke's unresponsive hand. I am just glad that I didn't tell her about Brooke's rape. I can't let her know that now, no not now. It would just tear her up inside, which is why I am going to keep that bit of information from her and Haley until I feel their ready to hear it, or until Brooke decides to let them know.

In between all the crying Jake has been in to let us know that Hales called him to ask where I was in which he told her I was with Brooke; she said she'd wait outside until one of us came out, since there is only 2 people allowed in the room at a time. She also told him that Luke is with Karen, not wanting to leave her side, not even to see Brooke.

"What are we going to do about that, Peyt?" I ask my curly headed friend.

"I don't know Nate." She says, a look of worry across her pale features. "He'll see her when he's ready." She tells me, looking back at Brooke she runs her hands down her face.

"I don't hardly care if he comes to see me at all." Comes a small raspy voice. Peyton and I turn to look at eachother, stunned beyond all belief.

"Brooke!" Peyton jumps out of her seat a bit, launching herself at said girl. "Oh my god Brooke." She continues to say trying to hug Brooke, yet trying to be careful of her bruises and sores.

"Please Peyton. Don't." Brooke manages to say whilst trying to push Peyton away from her.

"Brooke." I tell her scooting closer to her in the chair. I take her hand and she allows me to hold it for a second before she pulls it back to her side. "Do you want me to get something for you? Do you need anything?" I ask my childhood friend, trying to push away the nagging feeling that she's pushing us away.

She shakes her head and groans, "Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asks her, leaning closer to her, once again worry crossing her features.

"I'm fine. I'm fine please." She says with a little bit of force behind her words. "Can one of you just get the doctor?" She asks not looking at either of us.

I nod my head, even though she probably can't see me and rush out of the room, looking for the doctor I see Hales jump out of her seat out of the corner of my eye, she has a hand to her mouth, concern crossing her beautiful features. "She's awake." I mouth to her and I see her rush by heading in the direction of Brooke's room.

I spot the doctor and let her know what's going on and that Brooke asked for her, she informs me that she'll be there in just a moment.

I head back towards the room and notice Peyton hurrying by me, I grab a hold of her arm and stop her in her tracks. "She doesn't want to see me." She says on a sob. I pull her close and give her a supportive hug before I see Jake walking up to us, concern etched on his face. I transfer the upset blonde cheerleader into Jake's waiting arms.

I turn around abruptly and head back down the hall towards my lovely wife and my broken friend. _I don't hear any crying, _I think to myself as I open and close the door to Brooke's room, Haley looks up at me and I take her hand in mine, resting it on her shoulder. I look towards a silent Brooke. "I told the doctor you wanted to see her, she said she'll be in in just a moment." I tell my friend, she just looks towards me and then turns onto her side.

I lean down and whisper to Haley, "I'm gonna go get Luke." I tell her giving her shoulder a squeeze. She just nods and wipes at a few stray tears with the back of her finger.

I take one more glance at my wife and friend and release a soft sigh, exiting the room to drag my brooding brother down here by the shirt if I have to.

**LUCAS' POV**

"It's okay baby, don't cry." I tell my baby sister who just started to fuss, I look over at my mom and feel my eyes start to moisten. "Mom you have to wake up, if not for me than do it for her, please." I tell my sleeping mother. "She needs you mom." I plead with her but to no avail.

I am interrupted by the door opening and closing. "Mr. Scott, would you like to feed her?" Asks a kind looking nurse.

"Yes please." I tell her, on second thought, "Actually I don't know how." I lower my chin to my chest.

"Oh it's easy, here watch me." She says taking the baby and cradling her in one arm and takes the bottle in the other hand she gently eases the bottle nipple into my baby sisters mouth; the baby automatically starts sucking. "Why don't you try now," She tells me as she hands me my little sister.

I do the same thing and before you know it she's drinking. I feel so proud of this little feat that I finally smile for the first time tonight, the nurse has snuck out some time during the process of me feeding the baby.

"Mom she's eating, you should see her little mouth move; it's amazing mom." I tell my mother, _I can't lose her, not now; _whilst lost in my thoughts I don't hear the sound of the door open and close, nor did I hear the sound of footsteps come to a stop beside me. It's only when Nate places his hand upon my shoulder do I notice anyone around.

"I'm sorry Luke." Nathan says as he grips my shoulder tight, I nod my head in response, informing him that I got the message. All is quiet for a moment; that is until Nathan opens his mouth and says the words I don't want to hear right now. "Brooke's awake Luke, you need to see her."

I try to ignore him, pretending that I didn't hear him; it doesn't help because he's repeating himself a little more forcibly this time. "Luke did you hear what I said? Brooke is awake, you need to see her."

"I heard you Nate, I just want to stay with my mom." I tell him, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"What's up with you Luke? When she was in the hospital the last time all you wanted to do was see her, now all you want to do is hide out in here." He tells me gesturing towards the entirety of the room.

"I'm not hiding out, my mom is in a coma. I wasn't there for her, instead I was in jail; because of Brooke." I finally admit to him. "Is that what you want to hear Nate? Maybe I could've helped my mom, I was at home. I should've stayed with her." I go on.

"You couldn't have done anything, she went to the cafe Luke, she saw the evidence; you know your mom she's a force to be reckoned with. If you didn't go to the cafe just think of what more could've happened to Brooke." My stubborn brother continues to goad at me.

Hearing those words hit me hard in the stomach, flashbacks of Xavier on top of Brooke hitting me with full force; thinking of that asshole makes my insides turn, it makes me want to finish the job. "What's her room number?" I ask my raven haired brother.

"317, I'll take you there." He says, relief washing over his face, at the shake of my head his face darkens. "I want to make sure you go Luke, it's pretty bad; she told Peyton she didn't want to see her and when I went to check on her and Hales she was quiet as a mouse, just turned to her side." He says running his hands through his hair, "She didn't even talk to Hales, Luke." He tells me pointing toward the door.

I nod my head and hit the call button on the remote next to mom's bed, a few moments later the same nurse from earlier walks in. "I'm going to visit with a friend, she's on another floor. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving, but I will be back." I tell the friendly nurse.

"Alright Mr. Scott, you can just place her in there." She says pointing towards the clear baby-holder-thing. "I'll take her on up the nursery, let me know when you get back and I'll bring her back down for you." She says with a smile, wheeling my little sister out.

I look towards my brother and say, "Let's go," before I walk out the door though I turn and give my mom a kiss on the cheek whilst pushing a stand of hair back from her eyes. "I love you mom, I'll be back." I tell the older woman lying silently in the bed.

We head to the elevator, my brother and I, making our way to an all to familiar floor, I am hit with a sense of deja vu. I shake my head and gather my thoughts, I see Jake holding Peyton in the lobby, trying to comfort the heartbroken girl.

Faster than I thought we arrive at the door to Brooke's room. Nate walks in first and drags a protesting Haley behind him, she takes one look at me and launches herself into my arms. "She doesn't even want to talk to me." She says a dejected look upon the pregnant mom to be's face. "She's just staring at the wall, she won't even acknowledge the fact that I'm in the room." She says sobbing into my chest. I rub her back in circles and look to Nate, he comes walking over and takes his wife into his arms, leading her down the hall to the lobby.

I heave a big sigh and walk into the room, it's completely dark, only the glaring light from the tv is on. "Brooke." I call out to the back turned girl. "Brooke everyone's worried about you." I tell the broken girl on the bed.

She turns to look at me and I have to keep myself from jumping in horror, her perfectly beautiful face is barely recognizable. "Get out Luke." She says after a minute of just staring at me.

"No. I'm not leaving." I tell the brunette girl before me.

"I said get out," She repeats herself and closes her eyes.

"No Brooke, why are you pushing us away?" I ask the girl that has the power to crush my heart or repair it in her hands.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She yells at me, her eyes bulging, the vein on the side of her neck popping out. I can't help but nod and back out of the room, taking one last look at the defeated girl, I turn around and stroll past the nurse and doctor that are now rushing into the room.

"Luke." Nate says but stops himself at the look on my face.

"She doesn't want me in there either." I tell him as I hang my head low and make my way to the elevators, towards the safety and solitude of my mom's room.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you to all who read this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to let me know what y'all think of the change in the way I'm writing this story, also your thoughts on the story itself. Now onto my personal Thank You's!_

_**Princeskarlita411: **__Thank you for the review, Lucas will be one of the main characters to help with her healing process, they will help eachother heal. _

_**Isabel camilla Scott & dianehermans: **__Thanks for the review :) No Lucas doesn't know about Chase yet, but he will, very soon within the next chapter or so. _

_**tanya2byour21: **__Thank you for the review! I sort of wish luke got to her before it happened as well, but I think it will make for interesting writing and reading. I will be able to explore a very dark Brooke Davis, something we're all not used to. _

_**CaseyJr: **__As always thank you for the review :o) Her friends will all be there for her now, especially Lucas, they will have to help eachother recover from this. He is affected by it because he whitnessed something happen to the girl he loves. I am excited to start writing these next chapters. _

_**Guest: **__Hi! Thank you so very much for the review, I loved it! I feel like a horrible person for putting our beloved character through the ringer, but it had to be done. It will make for good writing, I am super excited to start writing a dark and angry Brooke Davis. She will be like how she was in Lucas' dream state while he was in a coma, minus the gothic looking clothing. No I could never make it like that, it's just not realistic to me, which is also why I didn't let Brooke and Lucas end up together so fast like that, not realistic. I will let her have her time with all the characters, even mouth and rachel. They will all be affected by this. It makes me smile to see that you enjoy my writing. Thank you for that :D _


	20. How dare you hurt yourself

**AN: **Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and added me to their story alert list. I truly appreciate it. I apologize for not having a chapter up sooner but my mom came to visit and we've been spending all our time with her. I have not had time to write, let alone open up my laptop. I hope y'all like this chapter and are still with me. Without further ado…Enjoy!

* * *

**LUCAS' POV**

"I don't know what to do mom, I don't know how to help her, let alone how to help you." I tell the sleeping form of my mother, Karen Roe. "All I know is I have to be strong for all of us; you, me, and my baby sister. She is what's important now." I say to my mom, referring to the little girl who is currently up in the nursery.

Not knowing what else to say I just sit here, taking solace in my mom's presence. How I wish she were awake right now, she would know exactly what to do with Brooke. I sure as heck don't know what to do about that situation.

I just can't believe she didn't want to even see me. I thought she wanted me to save her. If that was the case, why is she giving me the cold shoulder now? And why did she only yell at me? A bunch of questions flow through my mind, questions that I have no answer to, that I probably won't get an answer to for a while. As I sit here and mull over all the questions in my head I hear a faint knock at the door before it sends a loud squeaking noise throughout the room, stating that whoever knocked was bold enough to enter.

I look up to see my ex-girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer; she looks as if she doesn't know if she should be here or not. I manage to get a small smile out, in hopes to boost her confidence; that seems to have worked a bit, for she is walking over to us with a little more bounce to her step.

"Hey Luke," she says with a small wave.

"Hi Peyt, what's up?" I ask the curly haired blonde, noticing the way she's fidgeting in her spot against the cabinet.

"Not much, I just wanted to come and see how your mom was doing. How is she?" She asks folding her arms across her chest.

I look over to my mom and answer the nervous looking girl, "She's doing well, still in the coma. I'm hoping she wakes up soon, my sister doesn't even have a name yet." I tell Peyton as I lower my head onto the bed next to my mom's hand.

I hear a shuffle of feet and feel a cold hand upon my shoulder, "Hey it's alright Luke, she'll be up soon and before you know it you'll be laughing about the type of names you want her to have." She says giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

Not knowing what else to say to that I just grunt out a "yeah". All is silent for a while, almost too silent, for a moment there I thought the blonde cheerleader snuck out. I couldn't have been more wrong as her quiet yet nervous voice finally breaks the hushed chamber.

"Luke I really came because I wanted to talk to you about Brooke." She says as I look up at the mention of the anguished brunette. Peyton sits in the chair next to me, wringing her hands.

"What about her Peyton?" I ask my ex-girlfriend, sort of hoping she'd just drop the subject all together. I don't want to think about Brooke Davis right now.

"She tried to kill herself last night Luke." She says softly, her body racking with the onslaught of tears. I don't say anything, just sit there dumbfounded as the new piece of information washes over my body.

**HALEY'S POV**

"How could she do that to herself Nathan?" I scream at my husband as I run my hands through my hair. "She has no thought for herself or her friends." I continue to scream at him, even as he takes his hand and pulls mine from my hair.

"If you continue to do that Hales you'll be bald." He says lightheartedly, not finding his joke particularly funny this morning I shoot him a glare. "It's okay Hales; I'll love you even if you no longer had hair, just as long as you wear a wig sometimes, okay?" He chuckles and dodges my fist, letting it collide with the cushion of the couch.

"This is no time for jokes Nathan. I am being serious, how could she do that?" I ask him, searching his eyes for an answer that I can't possibly come up with.

He just sits there and openly stares at me, probably trying to come up with something to say, anything that will make his crazed wife calm down. "I don't know why Haley," he says quietly as he hangs his head in…shame?

I decide to ignore his odd behavior and stand to get some water from the fridge. I can feel his presence behind me; he's been hovering a lot, especially after we found out what happened with Brooke.

"_**Hales can you answer that?" My husband's sleep tone voice comes from under the covers.**_

"_**Alright, alright I'm coming." I say to the incessant ringing of the cell phone, making a mental note to remind Nathan to change his annoying 'Let's get ready to rumble' ring tone. "Hello." I say groggily as I flip the phone open, not even bothering to check who it is, all I know is I'm about to fall over from lack of sleep.**_

"_**Nathan?" Says a familiar voice, I can't quite picture who it belongs to thanks to being currently sleep deprived, since we were up all night waiting on the all clear from Brooke's doctor.**_

"_**No sorry it's Haley, who is this?" I ask the stranger on the other line.**_

"_**Oh hey Haley, it's Jake. Can I talk to Nathan please?" Upon realizing who was on the other end of the line my brain immediately perks up, is that screaming I hear in the background? **_

"_**Jake what's going on? And where are you? Is someone screaming?" I bombard the former Tree Hill Ravens basketball player with questions. **_

"_**I'm still at the hospital. I'm sorry Hales can I please talk to Nate?" He asks insistently asking for my husband.**_

"_**No Jake! Tell me what's going on. Who is that screaming?" I ask my friend, my voice rising with every word I speak, hoping he'll just spit it out. **_

"_**Hales! What's going on?" My husband demands whilst coming to sit in front of me.**_

"_**I don't know because Jake here won't tell me what's happening." I practically yell into the phone, seeing how agitated I am my husband snatches the phone from my grasp.**_

"_**Jake it's Nate, what's going on dude? What's got Hales all worked up?" Nathan asks into the receiver. **_

_**I can tell it's not good because Nathan is yelling into the phone, jumping out of bed. "WHAT? Yeah okay bye." He says pulling on a pair of pants and rushing to the drawer to find a shirt and some socks, he gets frustrated with the sock drawer and slams it shut causing it to come off the hinge. **_

"_**Nathan you're starting to scare me. What is going on?" I ask kneeling on the bed my hands in balls against my thighs. **_

"_**Nathan, Haley is everything alright?" Deb says as she comes rushing into the room, concern evident on her face.**_

"_**NATHAN!" I yell at him demanding his attention, only then does he look my way. "God damn you, tell me what's going on!" I yell pointing down toward the mattress. **_

_**He looks towards his mom, silently conveying to her that I'm going to need some support. "It's Brooke, she…she tried to kill herself." He says the last words with tears streaming down his face.**_

"_**WHAT?" I hear Deb yell, I turn to see her shaking. Nathan lifts his eyes back up to mine and I can see the confusion written on his face, the last thing he expected of me was to remain calm. **_

I know he's watching over me because he thinks I'll crack under the pressure, but I know I won't. I'm oddly not hurt, I am just angry. I am so angry at Brooke for doing the unthinkable to herself; no matter how awful the situation is, how could she even imagine taking her own life away?

**BROOKE'S POV**

I wish all these people would just leave me alone, all the nurses and doctors who act like they have something important to do in my room, or with me. I know what they're really doing in here. They're trying to make sure I won't try to do what I did last night. Why can't they just be truthful and tell it like it is?

They're absolutely ridiculous though, I mean come on, how can I possibly get out of the restraints that they currently have me in? I didn't realize that overnight I have become superman and I have super strength or lasers for eyes. What dufuses! Of course I can't get out of these fucking straps, so just get the fuck out and leave me alone! I don't want to answer any more of your vexing questions!

Oh great here comes my curly headed-fake blonde-bitch of a friend. Where the hell was she when I needed her the most? NO WHERE! As always!

"Brooke?" Peyton asks unsure of herself but of course. Peyton Sawyer always uncomfortable in her own skin; give me a break!

I don't even give her the pleasure of looking her in the eye. I continue to stare at the silent T.V. screen. "Brooke, please don't shut me out. Please talk to me." She says as she gains a little more confidence and walks closer to the bed. "At least talk to one of us." She says and in that instant is when I finally realize she wasn't alone. I turn to see Lucas Scott standing slightly behind my so called best friend.

"It figures." I scoff loudly as I turn back to look at the T.V.

"What figures Brooke? Why won't you talk to us? Why won't you talk to me?" Peyton asks, the sound of tears threatening to pour down her face.

I ignore her and the 'hero-complex' Lucas Scott. "Alright you want me to talk? Well here it is…GET OUT!" I yell at the two blonde teenagers standing next to each other.

"Brooke please don't do this, let me be here for you." Peyton cries frantically, hoping with all hope that I'll suddenly change my mind, think again.

"What don't you understand about those two words? Just to be sure I am making myself perfectly clear to you; I will say it again maybe slower this time. G-E-T O-U-T! Did you get that? Leave, get out, go away!" I tell them once again shooting them a glare just before I turn back to look at the T.V., hearing the door slam shut I let a tear fall from my eye. No one understands.

**NATHAN'S POV**

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Jake says from behind me.

I spin around on my heels and turn to look at the brunette boy, who looks like he needs a long nap. "Hey man, have you been home at all?" I ask him, noticing the way he's shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"No we've been here the whole time. Peyton doesn't want to leave; she's determined to be here for Brooke." Jake says running a hand through his greasy hair.

"Well I understand where she's coming from but you guys both need to at least have a shower, you look like ass man." I tell him as I point to his unkempt hair.

He laughs and nods his head. "Yeah I figured, but that's what happens when you sit in the lobby of a hospital for 3 days now."

"Any news?" I ask nodding my head towards the direction of Brooke's room.

"She's stable. They had to restrain her Nate; her arms are strapped to the bed. I just wanted to warn you before you go in there. She doesn't want to see anyone, she just yelled at Peyton and Luke to get out. Peyton went to the cafeteria to get a 'real' coffee. Luke's still in there." He explains as he turns to sit down.

"You should really take Peyton home, you both need some rest. I'll take watch for now." I tell the tired looking dad.

"I want to be here for her, she won't listen to me. I tried to tell her to go home." He says lowering his head and looking down at his shoes.

"Hey Nate, when did you get here?" Peyton asks coming to stand next to me.

I turn to look at her and give her a side hug, "I'm sorry Peyt. We'll get through to her soon, she just needs time." I tell the blonde cheerleader, she nods in response. "Peyton let Jake take you home, look at him, he needs some rest." I tell her gesturing towards Jagielski, who's currently leaning his head back in the chair.

"Yeah you're right, call me if there is any changes alright?" She says as she walks over to Jake and nudges him awake. "We'll be back tonight." She says as she gives me a quick hug, I turn to Jake and bump fists with him.

"Get some rest Jagielski." I tell his retreating form, watching as he raises his fist in the air in acknowledgement. Once they're out of sight I turn and head towards the maternity ward, deciding to check in on Karen while I'm here.

**LUCAS' POV**

I just sit in the chair, looking at the tortured and lonely girl, a girl who once oozed cheeriness. She was no longer that girl, no longer my cheery; in it's place an angry, sad being now resides.

I don't know what to do to help her. I don't even know if she wants to be helped. Do I care anymore to help her? Yes. Do I care to help her when all she wants to do is bite my head off? Yes and no. How can I help the tormented girl in front of me? I don't know.

"Brooke, you need to tell me what it is that I can do for you. How I can help you to get through this." I finally decide to make my presence known by simply asking her how I can help her. I can tell I startled her for she jumps a little in the bed, she turns to me and I can see the anger and torment in her eyes. I was preparing myself for an onslaught of profanities to come out of her mouth. To say I was surprised is an understatement, instead of harsh words it is replaced with fresh tears.

My instincts kick in and I rush to her side only to be stopped by her hand, she's trying to lift it, but due to the restraints it only goes so far. "Please Lucas, don't come any closer." She says as a slew of tears ran down her face.

I just nod and ease myself into the chair. "Brooke let me be here for you; let someone, anyone be here for you, heck even let Chase be here for you if that's what you want." I urge her, wanting the Brooke that everyone knows and loves back; not this dark and angry Brooke.

At the mention of Chase's name she turns towards me with hate in her eyes, the look is so dark and menacing, hardly recognizable on Brooke Davis that I lean back in my seat. "Yeah great suggestion there Luke, let the woman beater back into my life! Bravo Lucas Scott you've outdone yourself there, nice one!" She says venom lacing every word that she speaks.

I am stunned at what she says, what does she mean woman beater? "What are you talking about Brooke? Why did you call him a woman beater?" I ask the tiny brunette who's restrained to the bed.

She looks a little taken aback at my words, "Uh- it's um, never mind about that. It's none of your damn business anyway." She says rolling her eyes and turning her head to the left, silently letting me know our conversation is done.

"I will not be ignored about this Brooke. You're going to tell me what you meant by that comment, or else I'm just going to have to find out on my own." I tell her as my voice starts to rise; frustration at the battered brunette in front of me.

Getting nothing but silence from her I stand up and storm out of the room, feeling completely agitated by her mute form. "Dammit!" I yell out as I kick the floor and run a hand through my hair. I bend over and place my hands upon my knees, trying to catch my breath and calm myself down.

"Luke. What's going on man?" My brother asks as he comes walking over and lays a hand upon my shoulder.

I brush him off and jerk myself to a standing position. "Did you know?" I ask him pointedly, all I get back is a confused look upon his face.

"Did you know about Chase?" I ask him, seeing the crestfallen look take over his features I realized that I got my answer. "What exactly did he do to her Nate? And don't lie to me!" I demand from my younger brother.

"I took care of it bro." He says running a hand through his raven hair.

"No, that was not your place to take care of it. Now what did he do?" I ask as I back him up towards the wall, trying my best to tower over his 6'+ frame.

"It was my place Luke; she's one of my best friends. I had more of a reason to help her than you did. You were with Peyton and supposedly in love with her, besides if I recall you were pretty ticked off about the whole Brooke and Chase thing." He says as he walks forward, clearly not intimidated by me.

"Alright, alright already; will you just tell me what happened?" I plead with him, hoping he'll finally relent and tell me all that went down between the former lovers.

"Why should I tell you? So you can do to him what you did to Xavier?" He asks a furrow creasing his brow.

"Don't bring that bastards name up to me again!" I nearly shout at my brother, it must've been something in my demeanor to cause my much bulkier brother to shrink back from me.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just can't have you running across town, ready to exact revenge on Chase." He says eying me out.

"If you don't tell me Nate than I'll just have to go to his house and make him tell me." I say to my younger brother, pacing in front of him.

He exhales a breath and walks over to the waiting room chairs, taking a seat he spreads his legs out in front of him and lowers his elbows onto his knees, clasping his hands together in the space between his legs.

"If I tell you Lucas you have to promise me you won't be going after him." My brother says looking down at his clasped hands. "Like I said I already took care of it." He states once again.

I pace a few more steps and stop at his side, run my hands down my face and walk over to the metal/plastic coffee table that sits in front of him, lowering myself onto the table I nod my head and mumble out a "yeah alright."

"She came to my house ranting about a fight you two had about Chase. I kept asking her what happened, she didn't want to tell me, I guess she was just too tired of keeping it in and she just wanted it to stop that she told me. He hit her Luke, she stayed with him out of fear or loyalty for thinking he was the one that was there for her, but he hit her; on more than one occasion." He says getting choked up over his confession.

I can feel the anger rising within me, but I also don't know what to do about it, since I did promise Nate that I wouldn't do anything about it, so I just sit there and take it all in. "That's why she was so distant." I say to no one in particular, to myself really.

"I went to your house to let you know what was going on with Brooke. You weren't home, so I stopped by Peyton's and you two just got done having sex." He says unabashedly. I can feel my cheeks redden so I look away, away from the scrutiny of his eyes.

"Once again I wasn't there for her when she needed me to be, no wonder she hardly wants to see me or Peyton." I tell Nathan, noticing his nod I stand up, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself. "Well if anyone comes looking for me I'll be with my mom." I tell him as I hang my head in shame, turning towards my mom's room.

**BROOKE'S POV**

Luke's visit let me feeling disconcerted. I didn't want him to know about Chase, although I may be angry and depressed at this time I don't want him to put himself into a position where he'll do something he'll regret later.

As soon as that thought enters my mind I think back to when he was here, with her, with Peyton! Why should I care what he does? Who cares if he gets himself into trouble? That's him, always doing something rash. Always there for Peyton, no matter if I am the one in this godforsaken hospital, he's there comforting my blonde best friend.

Isn't she so lucky? Now she has the company and comfort of not only Jake who by the way came back for her, but of Lucas and Nate too. I saw them hugging one another while they were in my room. Everyone is always so concerned with Ms. Peyton Sawyer, even after the whole Psycho Derek thing, who was the one they were concerned with? Peyton! Screw me!

Maybe I am just over exaggerating. I don't know but all I know is I am sick of coming second to Peyton Sawyer. I am brought out of my thoughts from a knock at the door. "Hello Brooke," says the friendly voice of my doctor, Dr. Saks.

I just look at her, not bothering to even say anything to her, the one who halted the end to my suffering. "How are you feeling today Brooke?" Dr. Saks says, concern evident in her voice.

I just continue to look at her, knowing full well that she knows how I am feeling. "I know you must be pretty upset with me Brooke, but you have to know that's not the way to overcome this." She says leaning up against the sink. "I am sorry to inform you but you're going to have to stay in those restraints for the next couple of days, just to be sure you're not going to try to hurt yourself again." She tells me softly, gesturing towards the damn straps on my wrists.

"Tomorrow there will be a therapist who will begin seeing you. I would like it if you would talk to her, maybe tell her how you're really feeling, than we can figure out a way to help you move on from this awful experience. There is someone here to see you, I'll send her right in." She says pushing her glasses to the top of her head, giving me a slight smile she turns and makes her way out the door leaving me to the silence of the room.

Who the hell is here to see me? Please don't let it be Peyton again. I don't think I can keep my cool with her. It's not Peyton it's Haley, who peeks around the door to make sure I am still here? Of course I am here; I am confined to this fricken bed!

I just stare at the mom to be. I watch as she makes her way towards me, determination in every step that she takes. As she stops in front of me she reaches her arm back and smacks me as hard as she can on my…hand?

"Ow what the hell was that for Haley?" I ask whilst sending her a glare.

"How dare you Brooke Davis." She says slowly, anger behind every word she speaks. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

I continue to glare at her, whilst wondering what in the hell she's talking about.

"How could you do that to yourself?" She asks, than pointing towards herself she says, "To me? You know how much I love you; you're like a sister to me." She says as tears stream down her face. "I came this close to losing you," she says whilst making an inch between her forefinger and her thumb. "Do you know how much pain you've put me through?" She asks jabbing her finger into her chest.

Although I want to be angry at my honey blonde haired friend I can't help but feel a sudden sense of shame and guilt wash over me. If I am being honest with myself I was being rather selfish, I wasn't thinking of how much it would affect those around me. Then again it's my life and they have no right yelling at me about what I was to do with it.

"First the thing with Ian, then the thing with Xavier, now you trying to kill yourself; I can't take much more of this Brooke. My son can't take much more of this." She tells me holding on to her large belly. "Please promise me you won't try to do that again." She says looking me in the eye.

I can't make that promise. How am I supposed to know if the pain won't be too much again that I can't bear it? I also don't want to cause my pregnant friend any more unnecessary pain so I just nod my head whilst crossing my fingers on my right hand. _I'm sorry Hales, but I can't truly make that promise to you._ I think to myself as a lone tear escapes my eye.

Taking that tear as a sign of truth she smiles and apologizes for hitting me. I see her walk out the door; as the door slowly closes I notice Nathan grab his wife to him, holding her close, envy washes over me. How I wish I had that with someone, thinking back to a certain blonde haired-blue eyed boy I let out a heavy sigh. "One day; maybe." I say to myself before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **_And there it is =) I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry if some of you are not liking the fact that Brooke is still angry but she did just have a horrible incident take place. It is going to take a while for her to heal from that, I did throw in a little hope though with that last bit Please don't forget to review you know how much I love hearing your opinions. Now onto my personal Thank You's! 9 reviews how exciting, thanks again!_

_**dianehermans: **__Don't worry Karen will be up soon, maybe by the next couple chapters, or at the end of the next one. We'll see, but it will be soon. Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Brucasxx: **__I love Brathan too, as you can tell I will have more Brathan time next chapter. I am glad I brought Jake back as well, he's going to need to be there for Peyton. Thank you for the review, much appreciated._

_**CaseyJr: **__Thank you for the review, It's going to take some time but she's Brooke Davis, she'll bounce back from this, in time I am glad you think I'm doing a good job with this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**IsabelcamillaScott: **__As always thank you for the review Belle! You know I love getting them from you ;) I am having a great time writing this story, Blush as well. I am off to update on that chapter now, so be on the lookout _

_**Guest: **__I am truly touched that you liked chapter 19 and said the things you said about it. I thank you for the sweet review. It will take some time for them, but they will most definitely come out stronger in the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._

_**bfiesty: **__Thank you for the review, I am glad you like this story, I know a lot of fans of Brucas think this is a Leyton story because of the beginning, I am a true Brucas fan! I agree with trying to find stories with this similar plot, but never find any, so I had to write one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had angry Brucas but I hope the last bit gave you hope for them _

_**tanya2byour21: **__Thank you for the review Tanya, I am sorry you don't like the way she is acting right now, but I have had someone close to me that was hurt in this way and she did act like this. It took a long time for her to heal. To me it is just a realistic way to act, it is the Brooke we saw in Lucas' 'dream' with Keith, minus the goth make-up. You did make a wonderful suggestion, I think I just might use her visiting Karen and baby Lily. Although you didn't like her character at this point I am happy you liked the chapter in general, thank you for your honest opinion I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I am going to be honest in saying she will be a bit dark for a couple chapters. _

_**Its-Ok-to-love: **__I thought that review was you but didn't want to sound silly if it wasn't, lol. I want to thank you for the lovely review, I enjoyed reading it immensely. I am so glad you liked the last chapter and how I am portraying Brooke, I think it is a very realistic way as well. It will be a long and difficult journey for our beloved character, but she will endure, she will be stronger for it. Yes Karen will be fine, I will have her wake up soon, as for her turning to Jake I was thinking about that. We'll see how it turns out Lucas is just angry, acting out in typical Lucas fashion. Woe is me, right? I am not wanting Brooke to turn to Peyton, watching the seasons has made me upset at Peyton, how she was hardly there for Brooke in her times of need, but Brooke was always there for her. As you can tell I am lashing out at that fact, but it's time that Brooke did finally lash out at her and it's time for Peyton to realize what kind of a friend she's truly been. They'll find out soon, in different chapters, don't worry it'll be great when they do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review ;) Thanks again Danielle. _

_**PrincesaKarlita411: **__Yes Karen will wake up and she will be fine. Thank you for the review. I am still deciding on Brooke's parents. I hope you liked this chapter don't forget to review _


	21. What the hell are we gonna do now?

**AN: **_Hi all! I am so sorry it has taken me such a long time to update this story. I don't want to make excuses for myself but I do have 3 children and they are all very demanding, I never have time for myself. I feel so bad though. Anyway I worked for a few days on this chapter, I hope you all really like it, it does set up for a little more drama. Brooke should be home soon, maybe within the next chapter or 2, we'll see. I will definitely try to update as fast as I can. Well without further adieu...Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! You know how much I love them!_

* * *

**NATHAN'S POV**

"Alright Hales I'm gone, I'll be back soon." I call out to my pregnant wife, I wait a second for a response, at the lingering silence I turn around and make my way towards our room.

"Hales..." I say as I round the corner of the hall, the door coming in to view.

As I walk through the door all I see is her silent form sitting atop the bed, staring at the blank tv ahead. "Haley." I say softly, so as not to startle her, at no response I raise my voice a notch. "Haley!" I practically bark out, seeing her jump a bit I regret being so firm. "I'm going to the hospital, are you going to be okay here for a couple of hours by yourself?" I ask my now mute wife.

She just silently turns her head towards me and gives me a slight smile and a brief nod. Her stillness is starting to become unnerving.

I reach out a hand towards her to let her know that I am here for her and she will always have my support, but she flinches a bit and finally speaks. "I'm sorry Nathan, I'm just tired, I'll see you later okay?" She says, not waiting for a response she turns back towards the tv, this time turning it on.

I just nod my head, even though she doesn't see me, and make my way towards the front door. I immediately take my phone out of my back pocket and dial my mom's number. At the third ring she picks up.

_"Nathan?" Comes the soft voice of Deb Scott._

"Hey mom. Could you do me a favor when you get home?" I ask my mother, just cutting to the chase as I ease into the driver's seat of my car and reverse out of the driveway.

_"Of course Nathan, what is it? Is everything okay?" She asks, her voice rising with concern._

I wince a bit at the question. "That's the thing mom, I have no idea, I mean yesterday Haley seemed perfectly fine but when she came back from visiting with Brooke she just sort of shut down." I sigh into the phone and continue. "She is being unusually quiet for Haley, could you just keep an eye on her for me?" I ask my mother, hoping everything is okay with Hales, all the while fighting with the forgotten seatbelt, not that it matters since an all to familiar building looms into view.

_"Well I'll definitely keep my eye out for any unusual behavior. Don't you worry about Haley, Nathan she'll be fine, go be with your friend. Say 'Hi' to Karen for me would you? And let her know I'll be by soon to check on her myself." She asks just before saying goodbye. _

I look at the phone once more before taking a deep breath and stepping out of my car, ready to tackle the day with Brooke, determined to find out what happened between her and my all too still wife.

**PEYTON'S POV**

It's been 4 days since Brooke was brought into the ER, 4 days of complete silence from my best friend, unless you'd count her yelling at me for actual speaking.

I am officially at a loss as to what to do to get through to her. From what I know or have heard anyway is she isn't really speaking to anyone right now. What I should do is get the gang together to come up with a game plan. I have to get her out of this funk she's in before she slips completely away from us.

Everyone already knows that I am way to selfish to let Brooke go completely. I need her. She is the one true friend that I have, sure I have the others as well, but no one can ever compare to Brooke as a friend.

I look over to see the sleeping form of Jake. Looking at his handsome, peaceful face makes me want to cry tears of joy for coming back in my life, especially at a time like this. I gently run the back of my fingers along his jawline; How I've missed this face, being so close I could reach out and touch him.

As he starts to stir I kiss him gently on the cheek and quietly whisper in his hear, "It's okay go back to sleep." He just smiles and flings his arm over my stomach, drawing me near.

Feeling content I close my eyes and start to drift off to sleep to the slow and steady breathing of Jake Jagielski.

**HALEY'S POV**

"What kind of crap do they allow on tv now?" I say aloud to myself, considering I am the only one home.

As I sit on my bed, _The Bachelor, _playing on the screen in front of me; I can't help but think about the previous night. I know my husband is worried about me. I can tell by the look he had in his eyes before he left, he almost hesitated leaving; I am actually surprised he did. He's probably glad to escape "my crazy" for the moment.

The truth is I am ashamed at what I've done. I actually slapped my friend, my best friend at that; my best friend who is in the hospital because of abuse. How could I 'Haley James Scott' have done something like that? Despite what people think, I really am an awful human being.

"Ugh, look at the garbage they're playing on television these days." Says the voice of my mother in law.

Ashamed at who I've become I just ignore her comment, hoping with all hope that she'll walk away and leave me to my misery.

**LUCAS' POV**

"Ugnh" I grunt loudly as I finally come to a stop in front of a place that is filled with childhood memories, a place that is special to me and a girl who is struggling to hold on to some semblance of life.

I place my hands upon my hips and arch my back, relishing in the sun that beams down on my face, before bending at the waist to try to catch a breath. As I raise my head back up and step onto the pavement of the Rivercourt I am greeted to a sight that leaves me breathless. I can feel anger, rage, resentment rise up in me; working on these feelings I take off at a breakneck speed. My target in sight I raise my left shoulder up and tackle the teenaged skateboarder to the ground.

I hear a big sigh escape from his lips, informing me that I knocked the breath out of him, that doesn't deter me though. No in fact it gives me pleasure, hearing the pain come out of his mouth. I am too pumped up to care about the consequences of my actions. It's because of this slime ball that Brooke and I drifted apart. How dare he come and just snatch her up, lie to her, make her think he was her 'knight in shining armor'! Well he'll get what's coming to him now.

As I land another crushing blow to his ribs I feel a pair of strong arms haul me up off my prey. "Get off me!" I yell to the intruder, to no avail. Before I know it I am being dragged, literally kicking and screaming to a black suv. As I am thrown into the passenger seat of the vehicle I finally get a glimpse of the unwanted meddler and to say I am thrown for a loop is an understatement. I stare in shock into the eyes of none other than Dan Scott, just as fast as he appeared he's gone.

I look out the window to see him kneeling down alongside Chase's limp form, now that the anger has dissipated some what I reel back from the dawning knowledge of what I've done. I sink my head into my hands and let a couple of tears fall, as I glance back up I notice Dan walking over to the car with Chase's body held against his chest, he places him in the backseat of the car; and without a sound we set off towards an all too familiar building.

**BROOKE'S POV**

The nurses came in the middle of the night to let their prisoner free, so to speak, considering I am still admitted into this fricken hospital and still sitting in this damn bed says 'I am not at all free'. If anything I am so much more a prisoner, being here in this room, surrounded by all these faces of my so called 'friends' is just an awful reminder of that night. Can't anyone just understand that I just want to be ALONE?

No I don't think anyone can understand because none of them have been through half of the shit that I've been through. As I pull myself up in bed I let my eyes travel down the length of my hospital gown clad legs, I notice splashes of purple and black marks encompassing my thighs. At the sight I am immediately thrown back in time.

_Xavier hovers over me thrusting his manhood in and out of my opening, he's either unsteady or too excited because he misses my womanhood a few times and jabs me in the thighs, making me wince in pain. I try to use my thighs, calves, any part of my legs to get him off, I buck with my hips to try to knock him off balance, to no avail; instead he shoves his hand between our bodies and squeezes, no pinches my inner thighs so hard I feel dizzy. The room is suddenly spinning and I am thankfully plunged into momentary darkness._

Before I can control the recollections of that night screams of terror escape my lips. Suddenly I am being forced back into bed, not knowing I was out of it. My arms are being held captive against the bed by someone in 'Snoopy' scrubs whilst someone tries to control the kicks that are involuntarily convulsing. I looks towards the door to see a helpless Scott boy with a hand to his mouth, indigo eyes wide with dread. Before my own eyelids flutter against my cheeks, instant calm settling over my body and the screams and shouts slowly diminish as I softly stare up at the ceiling.

**NATHAN'S POV**

"Hey Nate." A small voice croaks out and startles me out of my reverie.

"Oh hey Peyt. I thought you would still be at home." I say to the blonde cheerleader, who's not looking so cheery, none of us are considering the events that have transpired.

She nods her head slowly before looking up to meet my eyes, "Jake thought he should hang out with Jenny for a bit, she's at his parents house," she says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"That's good," I say whilst shuffling my feet, "he needs to relax and get his mind off of this, if only for a moment." I tell her, noticing her wince at my comment. "Hey I'm sorry Peyt, I didn't mean it like that." I say to my former girlfriend, reaching out and taking her into my arms, hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

"It's okay. I just, god, I just feel so bad that he comes back and this happens and suddenly all I'm doing is leaning on him." She says as a few tears makes its way down her cheeks pooling at my shirt staining it temporarily. "I mean I don't want him to just change his mind and leave again, what if he decides that this is just too much drama to deal with?" She asks me all the while pulling away and rubbing her fingers beneath her eyes to remove the offending tears. "I'm sorry Nathan, I don't mean to lay all this on you, you have a lot to deal with already." Says the curly headed, distraught girl standing before me.

"Hey look at me," I tell her lifting her chin, as her gaze meets mine once again I continue. "You don't ever have to apologize for wanting to talk to me Peyton. That's what friends are for, right?" I ask her, at her nod I once again pull her into my embrace.

She lets out a relaxed sigh, "Thanks...Luke?"

"I think you're confused Peyt, I'm Na-than." I tell her, hoping to elicit a giggle from the brooding girl.

"Yeah I know. I mean look..." she says shaking her head. "There's Luke and he's with..." Peyton says pointing towards the end of the hall.

Before she can finish her sentence I cut her off with my own voice, which is laced with concern, fury and shock. "Dan? What's he doing with Dan?" I ask her but before I can get a response she rushes off to see whats going on. I follow closely behind before I hear a scream pierce the otherwise silent hall. I slowly turn around, not before noticing the look of horror on my older brothers face, knowing who that scream belongs to I take off towards her room.

**LUCAS' POV**

_**Pretty girl?**_ I say to myself as I hear that heart wrenching scream. After pulling myself out of the shock that has me rooted to the ground I take a step towards the continuous screams.

"I don't think so Lucas, you need to stay here. After all you've done I think he deserves it." Comes the voice of the man who abandoned me my whole life. Why is he here now? Where was he when I needed him?

I turn towards the displeasing voice, hoping I am conveying all the hostility that I am feeling into this one look. "I don't give a damn about Chase. I don't owe him anything, if I did and I don't mind you, it would be another beating for thinking he could lay his hands on a girl, MY GIRL!" I tell my 'father' through clenched teeth, my voice rising an octave on my last words. "Brooke needs me right now. If you can't already tell by the siren-piercing screams that is playing all around us." I say sarcastically as I turn around and start marching towards my hearts desire.

That is when I feel a hand on my arm holding me back, keeping me from the panicked girl, I whirl around ready to give Dan another piece of my mind when I notice Peyton standing there; a look of terror on her face. I can see all the questions swarming through her head. I let out a resounding sigh as I run my hands down my face, regretting all I just said, if only for the sake of her well being.

_**She didn't know about Chase, how could I be so stupid? **_I think to myself as I lift my eyes back up to meet hers, before I know it she takes a step back, almost tripping over herself. Dan reaches out to steady her, I try to do the same but she just shakes her head vigorously and runs out the door tears streaming down her face, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway. Torn between trying to save the girl I love, trying to comfort the girl I've always felt connected to, or doing what I should be doing and waiting for news on a boy that I battered at my 'spot of peace and serenity'.

**PEYTON'S POV**

Tears continue to cascade down my face as I make my way out of that stuffy hospital. I can't believe what I just heard come from Luke's mouth. If I hadn't heard it for myself I don't think I would've believed it.

I make my way to a secluded bench in the middle of two buildings and lower myself slowly, sitting haphazardly on the hard cool seat. I look around and notice that I am once again alone and no one will be here to save me this time.

At that sudden impact of knowledge I lower myself to the ground whilst bunching up the denim from my jeans into fists; flinging my head back a low guttural scream escapes from my lips. I continue to sit here, screaming and crying for my poor friend who's had more than her fair share of heartache and abuse, for the loss of my two moms, for the loss of my dad (who's hardly ever around), and last but not least for the loss of myself that Pyscho Derek or Ian, whatever his name is so viciously took away.

**NATHAN'S POV**

I stand at the entrance of the doorway rooted to the spot as I see the nurses and orderlies try to restrain my childhood friend. To say I am in a state of shock is an understatement. It isn't until they stab a needle into her arm and the screams dramatically lessen that I move into action.

"What's going on here? What did you just give her?" I demand from someone, anyone who'll give me the time of day. "Hello!" I bark out loudly, a nurse to the right of me at the head of Brooke's bed jumps at the harshness in my voice. "I demand to know what you just gave her and why is she just staring off into space like that?" I ask the nurse who is currently jabbing something else into Brooke's arm.

"Brooke, Brookie are you okay?" I ask my currently inert friend. "Can you hear me?" I say as a tear travels down the side of my face and lands on her shoulder.

I whirl around and fix the nurse wearing 'Snoopy' scrubs with a baleful stare. "I need you to answer me now, stop ignoring my questions. What. Did. You. Give. My. Friend?" I say enunciating each word.

She finally looks at me and gives me a questionable look before turning back and tending to Brooke, "I'll get the Doctor in here for you sir, just as soon as we make Ms. Davis here comfortable." She says not once looking my way.

"Yeah you do that." I say as I take a step back, arms crossed over my chest, standing stiff as a board. Making sure they can feel the obvious tension resonating off my body.

**HALEY'S POV**

Ugh! Deb has been hovering over me for the past 2 hours, no doubt thanks to Nathan. _**Why can't he just trust me? **_I think to myself as Deb once again comes breezing through the door with a small box of 'Krispy Kreme' donuts, thanks to these damn cravings I finally acknowledge her presence.

"Uh-huh, so these are actually doing the trick, for once 'thank you hormones'" The older blonde says a smile gracing her features.

"Yeah yeah, give them here." I tell her as I stick my hand out, waiting for the glorious-doughy-goodness to land in my palm, when it doesn't I look up into her eyes once again. "What the heck Deb, I thought you were gonna share?" I ask my mother in law.

She just shakes her head whilst settling herself on the bed next to me. "I will give you a donut if you answer a question honestly." She says, a serious look to her eyes.

I can't help the lone tear that falls from my eye, cursing it I look up to see the worry in her own. I nod my head, "Okay fine, what the heck." I say shrugging my shoulders.

At my agreement a smile lights up her face, temporarily removing the worry from her eyes. "Okay first question. You haven't left your room in 2 hours, why is that?"

I look down at my hands, not able to meet her gaze just yet. "I haven't been feeling like myself, or acting like myself. I feel ashamed of myself." I say the last part softly.

She immediately places her hand above mine and gives it a light squeeze. "Oh honey you have no reason to feel ashamed. You haven't done anything wrong." She says softly.

I scoff at what she says and look up at her expectantly, having built up my walls once more. "I answered a question, donut please." I say with a smirk to my face.

"A deals a deal." She says as she places the glazed-gooey-mess into my hands. I give a slight shudder as I take a small, satisfying bite into the tender morsel.

**NATHAN'S POV**

I smile slightly as I notice Dr. Saks coming into view.

"Mr. Scott," she says as she places her hand in mine for a quick but firm shake.

"Dr. Saks, I'm glad you could see me." I say to the kind but dedicated Doctor, at my comment she just gives a shake to her head.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Scott, I heard you have some questions for me." She says leading me towards a group of chairs placed outside of Brooke's room. I lower myself down into one as she does the same.

"Yes I asked a nurse, well I'm assuming she was a nurse...anyway I asked her about the shot she gave to my friend. She completely ignored me, now I understand you guys are busy but there was no reason why she needed to act the way she did, as if I wasn't standing in the room, let alone right behind her." I say shoving my hands into my jeans pocket, knowing I've taken up Haley's habit of rambling. "She didn't even acknowledge my presence. The least she could've done was ask me to step aside until she was done than I would've just shut up. I'm sorry I'm complaining to you as if I'm a child, I am just concerned about my friend." I tell Dr. Saks as I remove my hands from my pockets and clasp them on my knees in front of me.

"It's quite alright Mr. Scott. I will be sure to speak with her once we've discussed Ms. Davis." She says as she looks over the file in her hands. "It seems they gave her Propofol, it's a muscle relaxer- it sort of paralyzes you for a minute or so. Than she had some Fentayl, which is a sedative." She says as she removes her glasses and places them in her lap. "You see we had to calm Ms. Davis down, since she was quite hysterical. We couldn't risk any harm that could have possibly come to her, considering she did try to commit suicide a couple of days ago." She states firmly.

I don't know what to do but nod my head in agreement.

"I truly am sorry Mr. Scott that this happened to you all," at my confused look she goes on to explain. "When a person is harmed and/or violated in the way that Ms. Davis has been it does affect all who are close in her life." She says placing her glasses into the pocket of her lab coat. "If you have any more questions Mr. Scott, please don't hesitate to ask." She says standing up, after a moment she gives me a pat on the shoulder before turning on her heel to let me brood in peace.

**LUCAS' POV**

After the incident with Peyton, Dan walked away to give me a moment to collect my thoughts. I am still confused as to what I should be doing, I feel as if I'm being pulled every which way and I feel like I want to just curl up and let out a good scream; just like the one I heard not 20 minutes ago.

I couldn't go to her, I feel as if I'd make it worse. I mean after all I was too late in saving her the night she was attacked by that sadistic monster, Xavier.

I do know I should check on her though, so that is why I am currently making my way towards that gloomy room, currently housing the once cheerful brunette. I notice Nathan in the hall coming towards me, he looks despondent. I make a move to reach out to him but he just passes me by without any form of acknowledgement. _**Maybe he didn't see me? **_I think to myself, trying not to let it get me down. I pause in front of Brooke's room, trying to gather my composure, I wouldn't want her to see me so shaken up.

As I make my way through the door I notice how eerily quiet it is, besides the steady tick of machines in the corner. _**I guess they decided to put her back on the IV**_, are my thoughts before I start to panic. If they put her on the IV again, does that mean she tried to...? _**NOOO! **_I scream in my head, please don't let it be true, _**Is that why Nathan looked so defeated in the hallway? **_

I rush over to my Cheery and take her hand in mine, she looks distressedeven in sleep. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier Pretty Girl." I say to her as I softly stroke her arm. "There was an incident with Dan and Peyton, anyway I don't want to bother you with it now." I say as I continue to stare at the pale hand that is placed in mine. It feels so lifeless, so rough. I can tell no one has put any moisturizer on it in a while. "Remind me to bring your favorite moisturizer with me the next time I come visit." I tell her as I slowly stand up to place a soft kiss against her hair.

"I miss you Brooke. I'll see you soon, I am going to go check on my mom." I say one last time before I turn and make my way towards the door, stepping out into the cool hall I rub my hands up and down the length of my arms to try to get some blood circulating.

As I step into the elevator I can't help but think about the night of the attack and the voicemail that was left on my phone.

_"Lucas," says the voice of Karen Roe. "Where are you my boy? I woke up to get some water and you were gone. The television was on to WETC TV6, I saw something on there that I am not sure if I am dreaming or not, so I am on my way to check it out. If it looks as bad as it does on tv than I don't know what we're going to do my boy, I am just glad we have some insurance on the Cafe. Oh God Lucas I have to go, there are a whole bunch of police cars and they're blocking off the road." She says before I hear shuffling noises. Her phone is still on, thanks to modern technology mom doesn't know how to shut it off properly at times._

_"Excuse me. Let me through...what do you mean no? This is my Cafe and I demand to be let through." My mom says, although faint I can still make out her voice. I guess she was let pass the police tape because before you know it I hear a shout "Hey." She barks out, I chuckle to myself knowing the person on the recieving end of the questioning is going to get an earful._

_"What in the world happened here? Is that...? Is that...blood?" She says, my chuckling halted at the sound of her voice. "Lucas?" She yells, "Where's my son?" She continues to yell before one last ear piercing scream. "LUUUCAASSS" and then the phone went dead. _

I was filled in the rest by the doctor that was on duty that night, apparently mom had a nasty fall which caused her to go into labor. They almost lost her.

Shaking my head from the unpleasant memory I stop dead in my tracks outside my mother's room.

"Keith?" Comes a soft whisper, confused I step closer to the doorway and peek inside. "Oh how I've missed you." Says the older brunette as she grabs the raven haired man's face and pulls it down for a soft kiss, at the sight my fists automatically clench at my sides, my blood boiling. Before I can move to do anything I am stopped once again by her voice.

"Wait Keith don't go." She says softly noticing the older gentleman get up to walk away, her voice raspy from being out of use for a while. "Please stay with me, don't leave me again." She says pleadingly, the man turns around slowly and makes his way over to my mother's bedside, lowering himself onto the chair he holds her hand as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

I decide it's time to make my presence known. I know he heard me because he lifts his head, torment in his familiar blue eyes. I can't help but think how I finally have something other than basketball in common with Dan Scott. _**"What the hell are we gonna do now?" **_I think to myself as I sit in the chair on the other side of Karen Roe's bed, not knowing that that same exact thought is floating around in the older Scott's mind.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all for taking the time out to read my story and this update. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to hit that little review button to let me know what y'all think :) Now on to my personal Thank's: _

**_bjq: _**_Thank you for the review. I am glad you think it's "Awesome" :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._

**_dianehermans: _**_You're such a loyal reader and reviewer, for that I thank you. I am sorry but Brooke doesn't know about Karen yet, no one has thought to tell her, considering all the stress she's under now. I was going to make Brooke be the one to eventually wake Karen up but I thought if it was Dan it would be so much more dramatic, I just hope everyone doesn't hate me for that ;)_

**_Guest: _**_Thank you for the review, I am glad you liked it :)_

**_Princesakarlita411:_**_ Thank you for the review. I agree Brooke does need to go away or something. Everyone needs to understand that she is hurting so deeply right now. _

**_Isabel camilla Scott: _**_Thank you so much for your review. I've missed you girl, I hope all is well with you. It seems we have a lot of Brathan fans. That is why I let him have more POV's. I love their friendship as well :) _

**_CaseyJr: _**_Thank you thank you! I love receiving your reviews :) I was disappointed at Haley as well, that's why we're gonna let her beat herself up over it for a chapter or 2, haha! I'm sorry I love Haley but sometimes I am so tired of the Ms. Perfect. We need to see her mess up at times as well ;) We'll definitely be seeing much more Brathan moments as well as Baley. But like I said Haley will be beating herself up over what happened between her and Brooke. What's Tree Hill without the drama right? Oh Brooke and Lucas will be together soon, it will take a little time, since she was just hurt by a few guys, but she knows he loves her :)_


End file.
